Prince Merlin
by LozzaBlueBell x
Summary: Uther hunted his parents. He killed them both, but found their baby. Will he kill him too? Or will he make Merlin the second Prince of Camelot? How will he keep up with his destiny... if he's brought up being told he's the monster? AU. HIATUS! :'(
1. The Adopted Prince  Part 1!

_Summary: The Last Dragonlord is dead, or is he? Uther's knights have killed Balinor and Hunith died three days after giving birth to Merlin. Uther finds Merlin in a cave crying so he adopts him into his family, as Arthur's younger brother. At the celebrations, Nimueh comes and kidnaps the two princes. Where are they? _

_Uther's king. Igraines still dead. Balinor and Hunith are now dead. Arthur's only one and a half. Merlin's three to four days old. Gaius is younger obviously but still Court Physician. Morgana's still with Gorlois so she's not in this chapter. Gwen's still a child so she's not there either. Nimueh is a little younger than she is in the normal series but she still looks the same. She's not a child. Still has magic because she took Uther's wife and she couldn't do that if she was a child, right? So why does she still look the same after 20 years? Who knows?_

_Please read on and find out through the series. (sorry if i drag on in these summary's and A/N thingy ma bobs.)_

**Prince Merlin!**

**Series One!**

**Chapter 1 - The Adopted Prince!**

Hunith ran, faster than ever before and she was sick. She held a tiny bundle in her arms, a small, cute baby! It was only born a few days ago. It's tiny wisps of raven black hair, stuck out of the pale blue blankets. Its tiny eyes stared up as it weeped silently while fidgeting uncomftably underneath the huge bundle of blankets.

She ran through field after field, snapping twigs and branches underneath her shabby, thin, red shoes. The cold chill of the air was whipping her thin red and green dress as she ran for her dear life. She was terrified. She didn't want to be killed. She didn't want her new baby to be killed. She wondered what was happening back in Ealdor and if her lover was dead or injured.

Meanwhile, Balinor, Hunith's future husband, was fortunatly still fighting with a sharp sword in hand and cutting down several knights of Camelot. He was fighting so hard to try and give Hunith more time to get away with her new child. But he was growing tired. The knights and guards were doubling up every minute. Before he knew it, he was beat! He was surrounded by people dressed in red and gold.

He decided to hold his head high as a shiver ran through his spine, then a sharp pain, then the feeling of trickling blood slowly slipping down his slim arms. Then another, then another, then a shiver, cold, slightly scared. Then, a tremble, next, no sword in hand and blurred vision. Before he knew it, it was like he was blind. Suddenly, darkness! A heavy thump and a hurting head and then no pain. One single breath and a silent word... "Merlin!" and then nothing... dead! A single Merlin bird flew past and landed next to Balinor. The bird snatched a piece of parchment out of Balinor's hand and flew off in the direction of Hunith.

Hunith ran into a damp cave, faint footsteps following behind, not yet finding the caves entrance. She was growing more and more tired making her more and more sick. The boys birth had caused some injuries to her and she did not have a physician to help her, except Gaius, but he was many days ride from where she was.

She slipped down a narrow tunnel with a dead-end and placed the baby down on the cold, stone floor beneath her tired feet. She decided to go out there and face them, they did not know she had a son, they couldn't! So she left him deep in the cave while she grabbed her small dagger and began to face the multiplying knights heading her way.

Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain inside her stomache. There was no sword or dagger or arrow there, no blood or cut or bruise. The knights were all staring in shock as she fell to the floor, pale, limp and dead.

**)()()()()()()()()()(**

"My lord!" A knight named Sir Thomas greeted and bowed respectfully. "Balinor is dead! And so is his wife." Thomas informed. "We would like you to come with us to check for survivors or any threats," he finished. Uther nodded. "We will set off at dawn then." Uther commanded. Thomas bowed and exited the council chambers.

**)()()()()()()()()()(**

Uther entered the dark cave early in the morning to find nothing but a load of dark tunnels. He was looking for any sign of villagers who were fighting the other day or any sign of Balinor's other family that he might have. He was also looking for a person who could have caused Hunith's death inside the cave. He hadn't found any people there.

Uther was about to turn to leave when he heard a faint crying noise coming from further in the cave. He decided to investigate and went deeper into the tunnels. As he went, the crying got louder and louder. He was moving more towards the left of the cave than the right and he was going down alot of narrow paths.

He rounded and corner to see only three paths to choose from. They all looked like dead ends and he could see down two of them. Nothing! But down the third came more crying, so, he moved into the very narrow tunnel and rounded the corner and what he saw was probably not what he'd expected and he just couldn't remove the shock covering his pale face.

There, right infront of him, rapped in pale blue bundles, sat a tiny baby boy. The boy had a tiny blue piece of material rapped around his wrist. Balinor had used magic to cover something up but that thought never occured to Uther.

Uther felt a strike of guilt at the sight of the fidgeting baby. He kneeled down and stroked the baby's forehead fondly, like he did with Arthur. He suddenly felt very guilty but at the same time attatched to the boy. He tried to pull the material off his wrist but it wouldn't budge so he left it and soon after, it left his mind too.

A small black Merlin bird suddenly swooped in and through a piece of parchment down on top of the bundle. Uther picked the baby up and read the small piece of paper, attatched to the blankets, eagerly. '_Merlin. Born 1st January.'_

Uther felt more guilty than before. It was only the 3rd of January. That means he's only been alive for two days. "Balinor's son." Uther whispered to himself. "I never knew he had a son. Now he has no father, or mother." He decided he'd bury Merlin's parents in Ealdor.

He decided right then that he'd take Merlin into his care, keep the name and his birthday would always be on new years, a very special day!

Uther walked out of the cave, holding Merlin tightly in his grasp. Everyone stared at him confused. "Sire...?" Thomas asked. "What are you carrying there?" Uther turned towards him then towards Merlin then back to Thomas again. "I'll explain when we get back to Camelot." Uther said and started to walk off. "Gather the knights and guards, there's nothing more here, let's go back to Camelot immediately." Uther shouted over his shoulder.

**)()()()()()()()()()(**

Uther rode into Camelot on his chestnut brown horse and haulted next to a maid Uther recognised as Arthur's maid, Rosa. "Take this child to Arthur's chambers and look after him." Uther ordered. Rosa nodded and rushed off towards Arthur's chambers. Arthur was only one and a half so he'd be able to share a room with his baby brother who was only two and a half days old, surely.

**)()()()()()()()()()(**

Uther pushed open Arthur's door slowly to see Arthur and Merlin sleeping next to each other soundly. Uther knew Athur liked Merlin by the way they were so close together. Arthur and Rosa were going to have to look after Merlin alot.

Merlin's tiny hand was laid on Arthur's slightly bigger hand. The pale blue wrist band was still rapped round his wrist. It was very thin but very wide and you couldn't see through it. '_Maybe Balinor just wrapped it round him with magic so Merlin would never lose it and never forget him.' _Uther thought and left it to that.

Uther walked over to Merlin and picked him up and put him into his small cot. He walked over to Arthur and picked him up too and put him in his own bed. Arthur's bed was pretty big for a one year old actually.

Merlin was laid in a white cot covered in red and gold ribbons and a small gold dragon was glued at the bottom of his cot, it was once Arthur's so it was kind of strange seeing it again. Merlin squirmed about in his cot and then started to cry. He was about to walk over to him when Rosa entered the room and ran towards Merlin and picked him up.

"Forgive me, sire. Would you like to tend to Merlin?" Rosa asked politely. Uther shook his head. "No , it's fine." Arthur rolled around in his bed and eventually opened his eyes to see and hear a crying baby. He jumped out of bed and ran over to Uther, hugging his legs. He wasn't tall enough to reach his waist yet.

Arthur unhooked himself and ran up to Rosa and tugged on the bottom of her pale pink dress. Rosa looked down at him and then kneeled down to show him Merlin's crying form. Arthur placed a hand on Merlin's and Merlin immediatly stopped crying. Merlin's pale blue eyes stared up at Arthur's ocean blue eyes. Uther stood there, a little bit shocked about Merlin's actions when Arthur was around.

Merlin held one of Arthur's fingers tightly and Arthur smiled. "I think he likes me." Arthur said. Uther stared at Arthur happily. "Good, because he's your new step-brother." Uther replied. Arthur spun around in shock. "His names Merlin." Uther continued. "And his birthday was on New Years so that's special. I hope your going to be nice to each other." Uther said abit to sternly. "He'll be in the anti-chamber next door with Rosa."

Arthur nodded and squeezed Merlin's hand fondly. "I like Merlin!" Arthur exclaimed happily. "Ok, stay with Merlin and Rosa then." Uther said and shut the door behind him as he walked out the door.

**)()()()()()()()()()(**

In the throne room, Uther was making a speech about his new adopted son; Merlin. "As you all know, the last dragonlord is dead." Uther declared, Gaius bowed his head slightly. It was Merlin's father after all and it was horrible. Gaius knew Uther wouldn't let Merlin know about Balinor until he was older, probably never! "But we have made a slight problem. We are looking into the brighter side though." Uther continued. Everyone broke out into loud whispers.

"We have found the dragonlords son, Merlin!" Uther announced proudly. Everyone in the room gasped and fell silent until a knight named Sir Jacob spoke up. "Are you going to kill him!" he exclaimed shocked. Uther felt abit angry that people would think he'd kill a baby with no parents.

"No, I intend to make him my adopted son, Prince Merlin!" Uther exclaimed. Jacob piped up again, "Sire, your going to **keep **a dragonlords son!" he exclaimed. "Does he have magic?" he asked curiously.

Uther shivered. "Gaius has informed me that he has no magic!" he continued. Jacob bowed and stepped back, "Then forgive me, sire!" Uther nodded slightly.

"As you know, I **am **taking him in. So, he'll be Arthur's new brother. He was born three days ago. So, we are going to celebrate Merlin's late birthday tomorrow night." Uther declared and everyone cheered.

**)()()()()()()()()()(**

Little Arthur was in his room getting dressed by Rosa. The brother's couldn't get a manservant of there own until they were older because it was better if they had a mother figure when they were little.

Merlin was laid on the bed surprisingly quiet. Not fidgeting, or squiming or screaming or crying. "Come on my little princes." Rosa said, after tying Arthur's belt round his waist. "Were going to be late for the celebrations!" she exclaimed. She carried Merlin's cot and Arthur down towards the banquet hall quickly.

**)()()()()()()()()()(**

The music was loud, the people were chatting and dancing, the food and water half eaten and drunk, Arthur was dancing around the room like a maniac and Rosa was stroking the top of Merlin's fingers. Merlin was still sat in his carry-around cot at the front of the throne room.

Uther banged on the table he was sat at loudly to get everyones attention. "Everyone!" Uther started. "We have celebrated alot over the years but today is one of the most special days of the year. Because on New Years Day it was young Merlin's birthday, and today we are going to celebrate it properly. So, enjoy!" Uther finished. Everyone cheered and then went back to there own business.

Suddenly, there was a massive crash and a huge window at the back of the hall crashed open. A woman in a blood red dress and shiny, light blue cloak rode down the middle of the banquet hall towards Uther. Her hood hid her face but you could see the end of her wavy black hair. Her horse knocked over table after table, scaring all the guests to the edges of the room.

The knights pointed their swords towards her angrily. Rosa picked Arthur and Merlin up and moved behind a pillar to hide away from the woman. "Nimueh!" Uther hissed so only Rosa and the people around her could hear him say the name.

"frumslæp" Nimueh hissed. Everyone started to fall asleep except: Uther, Rosa, Arthur, Merlin and herself. At that point baby Merlin started crying, which was obviously the wrong time because Nimueh started to head towards Merlin instead. "frumslæp" she hissed again and Rosa suddenly let go of Arthur carefully and put Merlin's basket down on the table as she collapsed on the floor, asleep. Uther stood up to protect his sons but she snapped her head to him and whispered, "frumslæp" once again and Uther collapsed back onto his throne, asleep.

Now it was just a one year old and four day old baby. Like they could protect themselves on there own. She hissed as Arthur picked Merlin up from out of the basket. She grabbed Arthur's arm and said for the last time, "frumslæp" and Arthur fell asleep. Only Merlin was awake now but he couldn't do anything so she galloped off, out of the castle and into the chilly, dark night, with Arthur and Merlin sat infront of her on her white stallion.

_What's Nimueh going to do with Prince Merlin and Prince Arthur? Where has Nimueh taken them? _

**A/N- Would you like me to continue? Probably will... Message me what you'd like to hear in the chapters to come, I always love reviews. I did delete all story's but Together as One. I am going to put Court Sorcerer Shows the Life of Magic and A Close Shave in this story, so don't worry if you read it. It may be for a while before you see it though.**

**This is Series 1 of aload of Series. I'm only going to finish off Together As One and then after that i'm just writing this. This story is going to be fairly long because i'm doing an actual series but it will definetly have more than 13 chapters in it, could have loads. **

**If a story I think of doesn't fit then I will write it seperate. **

**Finally, would you like to know why Merlin's got that band of pale blue material round his wrist? (May reveal but not in the first few chapters.)**


	2. The Prince's Kidnap Part 2!

_Summary: Athur and Merlin are kidnapped by Nimueh and she sets off to Cenred, but do the knights of Camelot get there first? Let's find out! xxx_

**Chapter 2 - The Prince's Kidnap!**

Everyone growned as they started to awaken from Nimueh's spell. Uther looked around eagerly looking for Arthur and Merlin, but he found neither. Uther started to panick. There was no sign of Nimueh either.

"Everyone, stop panicking. I want the knights and guards to go look for the two Princes at dawn, tomorrow! Understood?" he waited for there nods. They obliged and went out to get ready for tomorrows long trip. "The celebrations are over!" Uther announced and rushed out of the banquet hall.

**)()()()()()()()()()(**

Nimueh rode into her cave and strapped her white stallion into her stable. She carried the crying baby and sleeping one year old into the main part of her cave. There, sat a bowl filled to the top with clear water. She swiped her fingers into it swiftly and an image of Camelot swirled into perfect vision.

Uther was sat at his desk tapping his fingers on his desk worriedly. Merlin started crying which distracted Nimueh and the picture started to fade. She rolled her eyes in annoyance. She picked up the two children hastily and walked to the right of her cave. In the next rooms sat a cell. Nimueh dropped Arthur onto the floor, abit to harshly, nd placed Merlin the other end. She tied shackles round Arthur's thin wrists and just left Merlin laid on the floor, crying.

**)()()()()()()()()()(**

Sir Thomas and Sir Jacob led the knights towards the forest in search of Nimueh and there two Princes. There white horses galloped closer and closer to the forest. They'd found a faint trail of hoof prints that led to Cenred's Kingdom. They didn't want to pay a ransom and they didn't want the Princes to get sold so they has to move fast.

**)()()()()()()()()()(**

Nimueh stared back into the water intently. A small field took place. Bright, green grass was blowing in the hot, summers air; much better than the cold nights chill. There was no clouds in sight, only pure, blue skies. Tweeting birds flew out of the fresh, blooming trees as horses galloped past rapidly.

She grew angry, they were getting to close to Nimueh's cave so she decided she'd ride to Cenred's Kingdom and sell them both.

**)()()()()()()()()()(**

Merlin climbed clumsily out of his little cot that Nimueh had chucked over his head. Arthur was still asleep from Nimueh's horrible spell, still attatched to those horrible, rubbing shackles. Merlin crawled over to Arthur and clambered onto his limp legs. Merlin wanted Arthur to rock him or cuddle him or just keep him warm but his arms where strapped on top of his head and they were so itchy and uncomftable. They were grazing his fragile wrists.

Arthur was dreaming about his father and then the celebrations and then how he got into the damp cell. He was thinking about Nimueh and then how he fell sleep and then when the spell touched him, he awoke.

**)()()()()()()()()()(**

Merlin shuffled deeper into Arthur's slim lap and thought about how good it would be to be warm and snug in his older brothers lap properly for the first time. Suddenly, there was a loud 'clink' and then another, 'clink' and two arms surrounded him snuggly and then he immediately fell asleep.

**)()()()()()()()()()(**

Arthur awoke to his arms suddenly falling down from the shackles. He looked around for Nimueh but didn't find her. Instead he found Merlin, sleeping peacefully in his lap. He felt a slap of terror hit his senses. Where was he? Was he hurt? Was Merlin hurt? No, didn't look it... How long had he been out for? Had Merlin been put under the sleeping spell? Where was there father? Were they still **in **Camelot? Where was Nimueh?

He started to panick and then he calmed as he felt warm, tingly feeling rush through his cold body. He felt the urge to sleep nd the urge turned into life as he fell fast asleep, fully un-harmed.

**)()()()()()()()()()(**

Uther was inside his chambers, pacing. How worried he was, his heart couldn't take the strain the pain was causing for his lost sons. He was so pale, so scared, you'd forget he ws ever a bd person towards sorcerers.

A small knock came for the door and Gaius popped in. "Any news?" Uther asked hopefully. Gaius nodded. "Yes sire. We got a message from the knights saying that there was a track heading towards Cenred's Kingdom. There not entirely sure if they've found Nimueh yet but there moving fast so we should get more words later into the week. Don't worry Sire, everthings going to be fine." Gaius assured.

"Keep a look out for more messages then. If theres any news bring word straight to me. The knights won't let nything happen to innocent children sire so they'll do everything they can, i'm sure." he said kindly. Uther nodded and said, "Thankyou, Gaius." and with that said, Gaius left.

When Gaius got back to his chambers, he immediatly picked up a book with a million maps inside. He flipped to a few pages to Albion and looked at the surrounding kingdoms. He unravelled the crinkly, brown paper and looked for the word 'Escetia.' That was the name of Cenred's Kingdom. He looked round for a picture of a black snake on a white background. The snake should have red spots on it's body and one bright, red eye.

On one map, Escetia was to the west of the map, but on another it was to the east. He held a candle up to the two pieces and put them on top of each other. When put together, Escetia was to the North of Camelot. They were heading in the right direction! He just wanted to know why Nimueh was taking them to Cenred.

**)()()()()()()()()()(**

Arthur lifted Merlin onto the stone floor while he went and got his blankets. He wrapped the blankets round Merlin as best he knew. He wished Rosa was there to help him with Merlin. He had no experience with little brothers. He hadn't even grown up with a proper mother. He sulked for a monet until he curled up with Merlin again. He wished he had a blanket too but all of Merlin's were to small for him. They were really small, hardly covered Merlin himself, that's why he had two.

He had managed to rock Merlin to sleep again. He was more shivering than rocking though. He thought it was so cold, damp and dark. He didn't like the drk unless he was in his room and he had to have Rosa there to read him a small story of a legend or sing him a lullaby. If he was scared, Rosa would light a single candle, at the side of his bed. 'For light and for warmth!' she'd used to say.

Before he'd put Merlin back down to sleep he'd banged on the door to try and get Nimueh's attention but Nimueh had gone for a ride before she started towards Cenred. He suddenly heard hooves and alot of footsteps and suddenly started to reattatch the shackles to his wrist so she wouldn't ask questions but they wouldn't click together again.

Suddenly, it was to late. The cell door swung open hastily. "How did you get out of those shackles?" Nimueh shouted angrily. "Well, not to worry." she continued smuggly. "Were going on a little trip to King Cenred." She smiled wickedly. Arthur frowned worriedly. He'd heard rumors from Rosa and some knights close to his father, that Cenred was an enemy to Camelot. He's learnt that he was quite young but very strict and heartless. People used to say he sold people who were a value and if they weren't sold within a week hen they'd become slaves to Cenred.

Arthur shyed way nervously, struggling with Merlin in his grasp. He was trying to keep away from the approuching sorceress. She easily grabbed him and thrust him out of the cell harshly. Merlin now crying loudly and trembling terribly because he was thinking about what she might do to him, he was only a few days old after all.

"Does he ever stop crying?" she asked frustratedly. Arthur smiled down at Merlin and shook his tiny fingers. Merlin stopped crying immediatly, much to Nimueh's amusement. She secretly thanked him in her head, he couldn't hear her obviously.

She pushed them both into a carriage attached to the back of a horses saddle and rode off towards Escetia. More shackles were strapped around Arthur's weak wrists, tied with magic.

***NEXT*DAY***

Nimueh reached Cendred's borders that morning. "Only an hour to go." she said to herself. "Then i'll get my reward!" She smiled happily and broke out into a fast trot.

In the carriage, Arthur was struggling to get his shackles loose. Merlin was laid quietly beside him, jiggling up and down every time the carriage hit a bump. He stared up at Arthur's struggling form intently, he wanted to give him peace. Suddenly, Arthur's shackles just snapped open ... again! "What?" Arthur whispered to himself. He never saw Merlin's eyes burn bright gold, did he!

The night had been a chilly one, so Arthur crawled over to Merlin, falling over every time the carriage bounced. When he reached Merlin, he cuddled up with him tightly and fell asleep. Arthur hadn't gotten much sleep that night so he sleeped deeply. Now it was just Merlin awake, and Nimueh riding at the front.

Suddenly, the carriage started to gain speed rapidly. You could hear more hooves behind the carriage. Knights. Camelot's knights! They were fast but they weren't fast enough.

Merlin stared at the back door dreamly. He imagined the knights suddenly bursting into the carriage hurriedly. He never lost his hope for Camelot's knights! At that moment, the door suddenly swung open, slowing down the carriage rapidly. Arthur awoke to freezing gusts of wind and knights advancing on the carriage.

He was smiling so much on the inside and so was Merlin. But the knights still had to catch Nimueh before Cenred's army or some bandits started to attack them.

One of the wheels burst off and the carriage started to topple over. Sir Thomas leaped off his horse when the carriage finally haulted in its past. Sir Jacob followed shortly after. Nimueh vanished in a fit of rage. She's try again another day.

Merlin and Arthur suddenly collapsed in a heap of tiredness. Thomas and Jacob picked up the two sleeping Princes. Thoms was holding Arthur's scratched form while Jacob was holding Merlin's unharmed form, thankfully. Arthur still looked in alot of pain though, more in the wrists than his back and arms.

**)()()()()()()()()()(**

Sir Thomas and Jacob's little group of knights and guards rode into Camelot with there heads held high and proud, carrying the two brave children.

Uther ran down the castle steps hurriedly and hugged the two sleeping children tightly. Gaius shortly followed down the steps and Uther passed Merlin to him, who hugged him tightly. Gaius was fond of Merlin and was gld he wasn't hurt, unlike Arthur. He was still worried about Arthur and would have to tend to his small wounds in a minute.

**)()()()()()()()()()(**

That night, they had another celebration for the two Princes return, thankfully without any interuptions. All was well with Camelot.

For now...

**Thanks so much for the few people who reviewed my story, meant alot. Still like to hear more ideas from you guys though. What adventures would you like to hear? Any monsters you can think of? Any legends you could fit in with the Arthurian one? Do you know any facts about Merlin and Arthur that we don't know?**

**Well please tell me. I love reviews so just hit the button below. Thanks so much, bye. xxx**


	3. Dragon's Call Part 1!

_Summary: (Merlin=19 and Arthur=20) A version of Dragon's Call, rewritten! _

_A/N - I haven't changed anything from my last 2 chapters, though I realise my mistakes. Artists make mistakes fit into there art work. If I change mine now, I won't know how I've progressed, so this is my way of improving..._

**WARNING - I HAVEN'T CHANGED ANYTHING JUST THAT ARTHUR IS 20 NOW SO THT HE CN STILL BE CROWNED IN THE BLCK KNIGHT, THNKS FOR READING xxx**

_Let's read on! xxx_

**Chapter 3 - Dragon's Call! Part 1!**

_**Merlin.**_

I was stood with Uther and Arthur, on the main balcony, which was sat solemnly on the front of the cold, stone castle. Once again, I stood, looking down upon the courtyard below, pain racing through my strong heart, as another man was kneeled before a wooden block, awaiting his painful death. I couldn't bare it any longer, this man was **innocent, **and Uther was sentencing him to an unjust death. At least it wasn't a woman or child, but it didn't make me feel any better.

I couldn't wait for the day Arthur would be king, but I doubt it would make much difference. I glanced over towards my brother. Yep, still calm and relaxed, still thinking all this was normal and _fair! _He was **wrong! **_**'**__WRONG, WRONG, WRONG!' _I thought angrily.

I was roughly jerked from my thoughts when Uther began his pointless speech. "Let this serve as a lesson to all!" he began. "This man, Thomas James Collins, is judged guilty of conspiring to use enchantments and magic!"

"Same thing." I whispered. I noticed Arthur flinch at my silent words._ 'He must have heard.' _I grimaced at my thoughts. I don't mean to be disloyal to Arthur or my father, I just want them to be more kind and fair.

Uther continued his speech, obliviously none the wiser. "Pursuant the laws of Camelot, I, Uther Pendragon, have decreed that such _practises _are **banned! **On penalty of death! I pride myself as a fair and just king-"

_'Hardly!'_ I thought, as I glared subconsciously at the back of Uther's head.

"-but for the crime of sorcery, there is but **one **sentence I can pass." At that, I flinched and I knew the act Uther was about to take, the one that was easiest to him, the unfair path. I could hardly hear the steady drumroll at the back of the courtyard, as I squeezed my teary eyes shut, as Uther's hand rose and fell.

**~THUD~** I wimpered silently to myself and forced my eyes open, to look upon the disturbing figure laid sprawled on the wooden deck in the centre of the packed courtyard. I saw half of the people still looking away from the disgusting artifact that was so harshly pressed against there faces. (Not literally!)

"When I came to this land-" Uther continued. "-this kingdom was mired in chaos, but with the peoples help, magic was driven from the realm. So, I declare a festival, to celebrate twenty years since the Great Dragon was captured and Camelot freed from the evil of sorcery! Let the celebrations begin!"

_'Great Dragon-' _I thought. _'-I have never heard of a Dragon in Camelot before!'_

Uther went to walk away when a loud wail came from the quiet courtyard. I watched as a woman with long, but limp, grey hair, staggered forward. She wore brown rags that were to big for her slim, but weak figure. She forced her way through the staring crowd, limping all the way.

"There is only one evil in this land, and it is not magic, it is _you!" _She spoke her mind, causing a tint of venom with the word _you! _I looked down at her, knowing I should be glaring, but finding that I couldn't. I did hate her for saying words of venom at my father, but she was kind of... entertaining. It was SO boring in the castle sometimes. Well, there was the tornament next week...

"With your hatred and your ignorance!" She glared wickedly.

_'Ok, that is it!'_ I thought. _'Your not getting anymore sympathy from me!' _I subconsciously started to walk forward. I felt a hand grip my arm and I stopped, still glaring down at the devilish woman. _'Arthur.' _I thought and rolled my eyes before going back to glaring at the _witch_.

"You took my son!" she cried. I suddenly felt a surge of guilt, well, not guilt, more like... sympathy... no, no more sympathy!

"And I promise you!" she began again. "Before these celebrations are over, you will share my tears! An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth..." she paused as her face turned into a sad, but promising grimace. "A son, for a son!"

I felt Arthur stiffen, as did I, as the words of venom threatened me or Arthur. I heard Uther gasp and shout, "Seize her!"

But before my father's guards could cuff her, she whispered a... spell... and disappeared. I never heard exactly what spell, well, I don't know any spells, sadly...

I walked away with my brother at my side, still wondering which brother the witch actually ment...

_**Morgana.**_

I stuck my head out of the clear, glass window slowly. My wavy, black hair blew in the gentle night breeze. I thought about the events that I had witnessed that night. _'I had witnessed a sorceress threaten the life of one of the Princes. How could she do something so cruel? Merlin or Arthur?'_ I kept thinking the horrifying question in my mind, over and over again._ 'None!' _I promised I would try to protect them, whatever it took.

I heard loud footsteps coming up behind me. I closed the window carefully and swivelled round in my silky, blue dress. My delicate, deep, blue slip-on shoes sat neatly at my feet.

"Morgana!" I heard my guardian say my name, he sounded troubled. I looked up from my shoes, that were once very interesting, and stared into my guardians eyes. "Morgana, why are you not joining us at the celebrations?" he asked.

_'How can you celebrate one of your sons deaths?'_ she asked inside her head. She decided to go for a different approach. "I just don't think chopping someones head off is cause for celebration," she admitted truthfully.

_'I mean, really, how could Uther think that. He didn't even seem sad about one of his sons being threatened!'_

"It was simple justice for what he'd done!" Uther tried to reason with me.

"To whom? He practised some magic, he didn't hurt anyone," I replied harshly.

"You were not around twenty years ago, you have no idea what it was like!" Uther shouted.

"How long are you going to punish people for what happened then?" I asked angrily.

"Until they realise there is no room for magic in my kingdom!" he answered.

He was so sure, I knew I could never change his mind about magic... The only people who had _ever _made Uther re-think about magic, was Gaius and Merlin. Merlin was pretty good at being wise and caring when he wanted, but he was extremely clumsy. Gaius was Uther's Court Physician and, well, his trusted friend and advisor! He's been there since Arthur's birth and Gaius never held **anything **against Uther.

"You will be with me when I greet Lady Helen!" he said and started to walk away from me, but I stopped him.

"I told you, I want no part in these celebrations!"

"I'm your guardian!" Uther turned back round to look into my emerald, green eyes. "I expect you to do as I ask! If you show me no respect, then at least show some for our finest singer!" and he finally left, leaving me to listen to the echo's of his evil words.

"You know the more brutal you are, the more enemies you will create!" I shouted after his echoing footsteps.

_**Lady Helen.**_

I sat humming peacefully in my large, orange tent. I was plaiting my raven black hair, watching the flicker of the flame inside the glowing lamp.

~CRACK~ I gasped as I heard a crack from outside. "Hello? Gregory?" I asked, a tint of worry in my voice. I followed the walking shadow round the length of the tent until Gregory stood before me. "Is all well?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes, ma'am, with luck we should reach Camelot, late tomorrow."

"That's good."

"I'll be outside if you need me" he assured me.

Gregory goes back outside, leaving me to my humming and plaiting again. I didn't get very far though. ~CRACK~ I watched as yet another shadow crept its way round the full length of the tent. But the sight that I saw was a scary one.

A woman, with... long, grey hair, dressed in... rags. I stood up slowly in my deep, red dress. The woman took a straw... person... out of her sleeve and a... dagger! It was a sharp and shiny, silver dagger. The hilt was a pure gold colour with swirly patterns engraved delicatly, not matching its owner, at all!

"Akwele seo magdp. Akwele seo magdp. Akwele seo magdp," she whispered, as she plummeted the dagger into the stomach of the straw... woman, I'm guessing...

I gasped at each blow until I couldn't take it any longer. Darkness took over me, and I was no more!

_**Mary Collins.**_

I had just succeeded in killing Lady Helen! I sat down in her seat, Lady Helen's body laying limp on her bed. I grabbed hold of my necklace and held the delicate, yellow stone in my wrinkled hands. "Ghefrolinz grimpoxin kouata," I whisper. I transformed into Lady Helen. Nothing can stop me now I'm a noble woman! I still had the brown rags on, but I'd dress up in Lady Helen's clothes in a minute.

I picked up a hand-mirror and looked at my reflection. Still old!_ 'Have to avoid mirrors and puddles, anything with reflections!'_ I reminded myself.

_**Arthur.**_

I exited my chambers and walked down the corridor towards Merlin's chambers. Lazy idiot! I thought, not literally, well, ye, literally, but in a friendly way. He was supposed to be training with him today, again. Probably trying to bunk off, again!

I knocked on Merlin's door and when no-one answered I opened it and poked my head round it. Merlin was **still **in bed! "_Mer_lin!" I moaned. '_Extremely lazy! Idiot!' _I told myself.

Merlin groaned under the white pillow that was now on **top **of his head. "You know, you should have been up like... an hour ago!" I told him off. "I don't think you can get dressed in one second and have your breakfast in two, now can you?" I mocked, as I grabbed the pillow and threw it at the open door, so passing servants could stare curiously at the white pillow that was now sitting in the middle of the corridor.

"Thanks." Merlin said mockingly, and grabbed **another **white pillow and put it on top of his head. The curtains were still open... though they looked like they hadn't been moved since he saw them yesterday evening... "You have training." I said and grabbed his pillow yet again and threw it with the other, outside, in the corridor, for everyone to see, again!

"I seem to be repeating myself alot this morning." I whispered to myself.

"What?" Merlin asked as he rolled over and jumped out of the bed, on the other side, to avoid me. _'Thanks.' _I thought. "Nothing." I answered.

_**)()()()()()()()(**_

My sword clashed with Merlin's. _'I'm better than Merlin!' _I kept telling myself. Well, it was actually true... I mean, at sword fighting...

"Aren't you scared?" Merlin asked me. I stopped swinging my sword and stared at him.

"About what?" I asked him. Ok, I knew, but I wanted to avoid it, obviously not because Merlin said:

"The threat the sorceress made."

"Oh, no..." I said, _'yes'_ i thought! "Look, she isn't gonna touch us!" Arthur tried to assure his brother.

"No, she's gonna blast you across the courtyard and throw a magically flying dagger into your stomache!" Merlin exaggerated.

"Er, way to make someone change there mind about getting killed!" I said, swinging my sword back at his _stomache! _

Merlin swung back, blocking the blow. "Sorry, I'm not very good with sorcerers, I don't know _anything _about them." he explained.

I saw him flick his eyes away from mine, like he was hiding something, he's always been very secretive. Shame... If he'd just open up more...

"Which one of us do you think she was talking about?" Merlin asked me suddenly.

"What do you mea - oh - I'm sure she was just improvising..." I replied. I knew that she wasn't though. I was worried she would try and kill Merlin, because he's the adopted one and all... But then she could get me, because I was the heir and true Pendragon son.

"I'm sure..." Merlin murmured, sounding definetly **not **convinced.

_**Lady Helen/Mary Collins.**_

I saw it, Camelot, as... digusting, as before. The ruined castle, ugh, I don't think I can look.

I rode in through the castles drawbridge on my white stallion. My gold cape fluttering lightly behind me, like a butterfly's wing. My horses elegant, white tail flapping side to side. A guard in front and a guard behind, _protecting me, _how _sweet!_

A guard helped me down and I looked around cautiously. I was oblivious to a small reflection of my old self in a puddle. I couldn't wait until I could unleash my curse and kill **Arthur Pendragon!**

_**)()()()()()()()(**_

I walked in through the thrown room doors in my flowing, silk dress. _'Purple suits me.'_ I thought. A thick, gold belt sat on my hip, it was very expensive, _'I love having all these riches.' _I thought.

The path to Uther's throne was a long one. I had to curse the thrown room inside my head and resist from rolling my eyes at the wait, replacing it with a big, fake smile.

I _finally _reached Uther and some of his family and councillors, and Uther rose to me._ 'How good it would be to be queen...' _I thought dreamily.

I saw that _Arthur _wasn't there, sadly. Or Merlin. A knight stood at either side of Uther's throne. Two people stood at one side below the steps, three or four on the other side. The Lady Morgana stood before the group of two with a girl in a red dress, perhaps her maid servant. The Lady Morgana is also a prize, stood there in her silky red and purple clothes.

"Lady Helen, thank you so much for coming to sing at our celebrations." Uther started. I smiled as I bowed slightly._ 'Think, think, think.' _I thought.

"The pleasures all mine." I made up. Uther smiled back and continued on. I didn't want to hear it. I kept seeing flashes of my... dead, son before my eyes, so innocent. I wanted to wail again, kill Uther and **both **his sons. **And **the Lady Morgana!

"How was your journey?" he asked kindly. I sighed. I was fed up with him. Uther fortunately thought I was just tired.

"Oh, the time it took, Sire." I replied. He bent down and kissed my hand politely. _'Ugh!' _I thought. Uther carried on rambling. "Well, it's always worth the wait."

'_Your right about that!_' I thought happily. "It will be." I said, and smirked behind his back.

_**Merlin.**_

_"Merlin..." _A voice rang inside my head. I awoke suddenly, the voice, again. It had happened a few days ago. It was morning, again, the only streaks of light coming from the crack in my curtains. It was sunny today, I could tell by the way the curtains glowed a ruby red shade from the sun rays.

I propped myself up onto my puffy pillows, as the wooden doors opened. William, my new manservant, came in with a tray **piled **with fruit. Fruit...

_**)()()()()()()()(**_

After having breakfast, I was making my way outside to the lower town. Today, me and Arthur were going to collect the taxes.

I rounded a corner and a maid bumped into me. "Oh, my lord, I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going. I'll make sure it won't happen...-" she trailed off when our eyes met.

"No, no harm done, er..." I stuttered. I bent down and helped her pick up her laundry, awaiting her name.

"Gwen, it's short for Guinevere," she smiled, so heavenly. _'Her rosy pink cheeks, hmmm, so bright.' _"As you know, I'm the -" she got caught of when I finished of her sentence with a lop-sided smile.

"-Lady Morgana's maid." She smiled shyly. "Ye," she confirmed.

I kissed her hand politely, though I wasn't supposed too, I felt like we'd be good friends somehow... I could see how her rosy pink cheeks turned as red as her dress.

"Sire, I have to get these washed." Gwen said, moving her gaze to a nearby window.

"Well, have a nice day. Gwen." We smiled at each other and went our different ways.

_**)()()()()()()()(**_

That night, I went to Gaius' chambers to get a sleeping draft for Morgana. I knew she suffered from bad dreams and I wanted to collect it for her instead of her traipsing over to the Physician's chambers.

I hadn't seen Gaius for a few days and we talked about alot of things; like... magic...

I knocked lightly on his door, I could see he was already preparing her remedy. "Gaius?" I began.

"Come in, come in," he beckoned. He never treated me like a Prince, he treated me like an equal, like he did with my father, and I liked that about him. So did my father, and Arthur and even Morgana.

"I'm just going up in that back room to get a bottle to put it in, one minute," Gaius said, as he went into the back room.

I saw the window was open and it was abit chilly. Before I could go and close it, a big gust of wind blew in through the tiny window and blew afew papers off the table. I closed the window and went over to pick the papers up off the floor.

I saw a letter that was a tad bit crumpled. I picked it up and I thought I saw my name on it. I unravelled the paper and read it, first looking up at the still closed door.

_Dear Gaius,_

_I turn to you, for I feel lost and alone. Uther is hunting my husband, Balinor, and we have no-one to look after our son, Merlin. If we die, I want you to find him a new home and place where he can practise and control his gifts. He needs a hand to hold, a voice to guide, someone that might help him find purpose for his talents._

_You see, he was born with magic, and if anything were to happen to him, I could never forgive myself, because it's not his fault he was blessed with such a talent. You see, it's every mother's wish to hope that your child is special, but I would wish that Merlin were not so, but I found that I should thank the gods and I love my son, so love him too._

_Just make sure he's safe, and may god save you both._

_Love Hunith._

_xxxx_

He dropped the letter on the floor and looked up to see Gaius staring at him from the set of three steps.

"You kept this from me?" I asked him. I felt like I was being teared apart. I never knew about my mother, I never knew I was **born **with magic, well, come to think of it, I did. But Uther always said that it wasn't possible. What did he know? Gaius always used to look after me with Rosa when I was little.

Come to think of it, he did keep me in his room, alot!

"It's private, and I did the best I could for you, like your mother asked me too." Gaius explained. "She asked me to look after you as best I could. You know your special, right?" Gaius asked, as he beckoned me to sit with him.

"Well, sometimes Uther makes me sound like a monster, even though he doesn't _know_ I actually _have _magic." I replied.

"Well, you are special." Gaius said, and he seemed certain. "Well, the likes of which I've seen, anyway."

'_Gaius has never said that before,_' I thought. "What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Well, you know, magic _usually _needs, well, incantations, spells. What I see you do is elemental, instinctial," he explained. "You know, you are a question that has never been posed before Merlin." Gaius said.

"Did you ever study magic?" I asked. Surprisingly, I'd never asked that question to Gaius before.

"Uther banned all such work twenty years ago, because people used magic for the wrong end back then. It threw the natural order in chaos." Gaius started, I nodded. "Uther made it his mission to destroy everything back then, even the dragons."

I thought about the execution a few days ago, with Thomas and that _witch. _Uther had said something about one dragon left...

"All the dragons?" I asked confused.

"Well, there was one dragon he saved, kept it imprisoned deep beneath the castle, kept it as an example. He chained it up in massive, steel chains, where no-one could free it. Look, I'm not supposed to say this to you anyway. Here, take this to Morgana, before she comes over to get it herself." Gaius finished and stood up and literally _pushed _me out the door.

_**Guinevere.**_

I was just putting Morgana to bed and noticed I still hadn't gone to Gaius', to get Morgana's sleeping draft. I was just about to go collect it when there was a knock at the door.

"You couldn't get that for me, could you Gwen?" asked Morgana, from behind the dressing screen.

I went over to the door and opened it to see Merlin there. He smiled at me for a spilt-second before looking slightly embarrased about me opening the door instead of Morgana.

"I brought over the sleeping draft, for Morgana, I was just at Gaius' chambers and I noticed you hadn't gone past my door at all, to go to Gaius'... So, I came over to deliver it for... you..." he said and handed me the bottle which was full of clear liquid, which was tinted with a dark blue colour.

"Thank you," I said politely.

"I hope you have a good nights rest, tomorrow is gonna be a long day, celebrations and all," he told me kindly.

"Yes, Sire, good night," I said. After he nodded and walked away, I closed the door and rested my head on the cold wood. I knew he just wanted to be friends at the most, but he was so handsome and kind, while Arthur was slightly arrogant and too proud of himself.

I left my thoughts behind and went back over to Morgana and handed her the sleeping draft. After that, I left her to her sleeping and went out and walked home, wondering what Merlin would be dreaming about... Merlin...

My red cloak ws flapping behind me and my thoughts ended as I shut my door behind me, forgetting about my thoughts on the wind and getting a kiss from my daddy.

_**A/N - I apologize to people who think this is too long, but this is how long there gonna be from now on, because I was struggling and then I got help from a very special friend and I think I shouldn't do 2 parters so often. Plus, never that short. Plus, the first 2 chapters were like flashbacks or prologues, ok? PM me if your upset by this.**_

_**Because this is my PROPER first chapter, this has to be in 2 parts because I'm only HALF WAY!**_

_**Hope you enjoyed it and just press that button below to review. Just tell me one word if you don't want to comment. Please, just press it.**_

_**P.S- Sorry for the slow updates! xxx**_


	4. Dragon's Call Part 2!

_Summary: (Merlin=19 and Arthur=20) A version of Dragon's Call, rewritten! Part 2._

**WARNING - NOTHING HAS CHANGED, JUST CHANGED THE GES SO ARTHUR CN STILL BE CROWNED IN THE BLACK KNIGHT, THANKS FOR READING xx**

_Let's read on! xxx_

**Chapter 4 - Dragon's Call! Part 2!**

_**Uther.**_

I was sat in my dining hall, at my massive table. Deciding to sit at one side, (where Morgana would) and Lady Helen on the other, (where Arthur would). She seemed slightly... pushy... escpecially when she started talking about Arthur's mother and _re-marrying:_

"Will you sing for me tonight?" I started.

"You will have to wait, Sire," she replied. I felt slightly disappointed, but she was waiting to surprise me! (He knew he would get a surprise, but just not the one he was going to get.)

"You will not deny me," I pushed. I really wanted her to sing for me, I couldn't wait, literally.

"I am saving my voice for the performance tommorrow. Will everyone be there?" she asked. She seems abit... pushy, I guess she wanted everyone there to watch her.

"Who would dare to miss it?" I asked.

"How about your son, Arthur?" she asked. Why is she so interested in Arthur, Merlin's life was the mystery here. "It seems a shame not to have met him. Hmmm, poor child.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"It can't have been easy to, to grow up without a mother."

So, that's why she was talking about Arthur instead of Merlin. Well, he ment no offense to Arthur, and no-one but Gaius **really **knows about Arthur's birth, but people knew he was uncomftable about it. I mean, Merlin didn't have a mother either... "No." I managed to say.

"That bond between mother and son," she continued, sounding pitiful.

"It hasn't been easy," I admitted. I knew I could tell her that.

"I'm sure." What was that supposed to mean? Probably nothing the wrong way... She smiles at me and I smile back.

"Perhaps if you found someone... if you re-married," she suggested. Oh no, a large piano just crashed onto my face and smashed it, (Not literally).

She laughs. "I'm sure you'd have the pick of any maiden in the kingdom."

"Well, perhaps I'll find love again, but I fear it's too late to replace Arthur's mother, and for Merlin to actually get one." I said.

"Certainly too late for Arthur!" she said. I went back to eating my ripe strawberry, and missed her slight smirk.

_**Merlin.**_

I laid awake in my bed, bored out of my mind, and too hot to fall asleep, even though I was wearing a white shirt. "_Merlin!_"

"That voice!" he hissed under his breath. "And it's pitch black out- and **in-**side." I got up and put a deep, blue jacket on with shiny, gold buttons and crept out the door, then I went back for my boots...

I crept down all the corridors and all the short-cuts and crept right through the square. Then, before I knew it, the voice had made me go straight to... the dungeon steps.

Two guards were playing with dice. They rolled it and they went to reach for them when... idea! I stared at it, willing them to shift and **they did! **My eyes flashed gold a total of... four times, before they disappeared into the darkness of another room.

I grabbed a torch and went down a load of steps. The iron gate behind me creaking in the slight breeze. I walked threw tunnels, passing broken statues and stone... pictures. I turned a corner and saw a **huge **cave. In the middle was a huge... **stone. **To my left, there were steps, desending down towards a massive clinking chain... the chain...

I looked up and saw the chain go up and over a rock, unfortuantely, I couldn't see above it, so if there **was **a dragon, I doubt I could see -' I stopped when I heard my name being called again and a laugh.

I looked around for the owner of the voice, but find no-one. "Where are you?" I shouted up and around the cave.

Suddenly, a **massive, **no, **MASSIVE, MASSIVE, MASSIVE!** dragon flew down and landed on the huge rock. He was the shade of rusty silver, with a hint of gold. Covered in scales and huge wings were not so bad, but its huge teeth were kind of... terrifying. But its eyes! They were beautiful! A pure shade of luminous gold! It looked like he, I'm guessing it's a he, he looked like he was _very _powerful. The gold never leaving his eyes, never getting replaced by a brown or a blue shade, no green or hazel, nothing but gold!

"I'm here!" The Great Dragon said. "How small you are, for such a great destiny."

"Why? What do you mean? What destiny?" I asked. Would I finally find out why I was... born... with magic?

"Your gift Merlin," he answered. '_Looks like I will' _I thought exitedly. "Was given to you for a reason."

"So, there is a reason." I told myself more than him, I posed it as a statment more than a question.

"Arthur is The Once And Future King who will unite the land of Albion," the dragon began. I nodded. "Right."

"But he faces many threats, from friend and foe alike."

"I don't see what this has to do with me, I'm just his brother," I said, really none-the-wiser.

"Everything!" he said stubbornly. "Without you, Arthur will never succeed. Without you, there will be no Albion!"

"No, no. You've got this wrong," I tried to convince myself, but I knew that it was no use, he was the Dragon!

"There is no right or wrong, only what is and what isn't." The Dragon must have seen my expression because he continued, like he'd read my mind...

"None of us can choose our destiny, Merlin-" I looked up at my name, like I did when he said Arthur's name. "-and none of us can escape it. It's your destiny to change Arthur into a fair and just king. To change him into someone who is honourable, noble and proud, but an equal at heart, like you." I smiled at his words of wisdom and nodded.

Suddenly, the dragon's wings went into action and he flies off into the air and over the rock again, the clinking of the chain echoing through the shadowy cave. "No, no, wait, I, I, I need to know more!" I shouted up to it, but it never answered.

_**Bronwen. (maid)**_

I curtsied to the king and left the council chambers, Uther was eating his dinner, and he asked me to take a bowl of fruit up to the Lady Helen.

I knocked lightly on her door and waited until she opened it. I curtsied. "Lady Helen, complements of the king," I said, showing her the bowl of fruit.

"Come in," she invited me in, quite kindly. I was abit nervous about talking to Lady Helen, but I was proffessional. I smiled. I was so nervous, I started to clean up everywhere. I reached the mirror and pulled a rag off of it, but the reflection I saw was **not **Lady Helen, but that sorceress.

I immediately went and ran to the door. Halfway there I felt a hand grab me and I looked up to see her staring darkly down at me. She pursed her lips and I could hear a slight humming and I started to feel cold. '_What's happening to me?_' I asked. I gasped for breath and then black. My soul drifted up to the gods, forever gone from the peace and the distruction, of the mighty Earth.

_**Lady Helen/Mary Collins.**_

~Knock~ ~Knock~ I walked over to the door in my gold dress and opened it to see a maid servant carrying a large bowl filled to the brim with ripe fruits; alot of apples and a whole bunch of grapes. The maid wore a brown dress, which didn't look too bad, but it didn't looking very 'fetching.' The maids hair was quite beautiful though, a lovely, light, blond colour, held up into a fancy bun-type style; twirling plaits and a dangling fringe.

She looked abit too... eager... a big, cheesy grin and wide, shining, brown eyes showing clearly on her features.

"Come in... er," I paused, waiting for her name.

"Bronwen, my Lady."

I invited her in and she immediately set the bowl on the desk and started cleaning. I picked up a fresh, red apple from the patterned, brown bowl and stared at it intently before I took a small bite out the thick apple.

"So sweet. How will I ever repay him?" I said, I knew how, I was going to kill his son, ha!

"Oh. When he hears you sing. That will be more than enough, won't it? I'm really looking forward to the performance," Bronwen answered, the smile still evident on her pretty features.

"So am I," I replied _truthfully._

"I love singing, you know, I sing all the time. My betrothed says I have the voice of a fallen angel," Bronwen stops suddenly.

I look up and see a clear reflection of my old self. I stared at her in utter shock.

I see Bronwen try to run to the door, but I grab her arm. She looks up at me and I start to hum the melody from the tent. She starts to gasp for breath and she looks so pale, so what, I don't care! She serves Uther, so she's a traitor!

She drops to the floor, dead! I look up and into the mirror, my old reflection looks back at me. '_She deserved it!_' I told myself, and started to get ready for the feast, which was in only five minutes time.

_**Arthur.**_

I was sat on my throne, talking to my father, watching Merlin, who was talking to a group of knights. Merlin was sat on a close table, boots fiddling with the chairs. I kept thinking over the past few years.

The thing is, Merlin's weak. I'm serious! A few years ago he suffered from an illness, he kept it secretive, only Gaius knew why. The illness didn't last too long, but he only recovered from it _last month! _

I saw Merlin turn his head to the entrance and I followed pursuit and what I saw was... enchanting! Morgana! She came in wearing a bright maroon dress, glowing red in the candle lights. She wore her raven hair up in a beautiful bun. She wore a red band round her forehead and a small, red cross stuck under her right eye.

Her maroon dress was decorated with a gold belt and gold neck line. Clinking, brown boots sat at her delicate feet. A beautiful... scarf-like cloth was hung round her hands, connecting round her back...

Her bright, emerald eyes and delightful, red lips were the main, enchanting features of her face. She walks inbetween the two tables.

I breathe out: "God have mercy." I see Merlin look hypnotised by her beauty until she stops infront of him. _'Trust her to go to Merlin!' _I thought.

I saw Merlin mouth, (well say, but I couldn't hear him), "Morgana, you look well..."

_**Merlin.**_

I sat talking to the knights, kind of drifting off every minute or so, and then getting jerked by them when they mentioned my name. I felt slightly embarrased because I always got jerked when they asked me a question, and I had to ask them to repeat it.

But the next time they said my name, I was still enchanted by the figure that was walking through the entrance to the banquet hall. Morgana walked into the hall, in her maroon dress, looking... dazzling! Her hair ws tied up in a bun and her red jewellery blended in with her dress whenever she walked next to a candle.

She walked up to me and smiled. I started to talk to her, after finally ripping my eyes away from her emerald green ones. Wow, is this Morgana? Or is this a Queen?

"Morgana, you look well," I started off. She smiled again. Her red lips shining in the nearby candle light. Her shiny, white teeth were peeking through a gap in her lips.

"You too, are you doing better now you got over your illness," she asked me. _'Awwww!' _I thought. '_She still cares..._'

"Yes, thanks for asking," I said kindly. The knights on my table were all looking over my shoulder. Half of them still dazed and looking totally hypnotised by Morgana's looks, kind of like me, well, I was still... partly... enchanted by her dress and jewelery and make-up...

Anyway, the other half were all smiling cheekily at my back, probably whistling a 'whit-woo' in there heads. I could see Arthur in the corner of my eye, smiling away, making 'fun' of me. '_I'll get him back!'_ I thought.

I was once again jolted from my thoughts when she started to head off. I said goodbye to the knights and followed after her, continuing the conversation.

"Are you doing alright, have the dreams stopped?" I asked, concerned for her well-being.

As we neared where Arthur was, she turned to me and said, "Your sweet for thinking of me too, Merlin, but unfortunately I still have them, they scare me, Merlin, I need help."

I was slightly shocked that she'd suddenly confided in me... with the truth... and I didn't know what to say. I decided to comfort her as best I could and I'd warn Gwen to stay close at night.

"Your going to be alright, you have to remember, I'm always here, in and... out... of your dreams. Things that seem impossible aren't real, there just dreams. Have you talked to Gaius about this?" I asked. I guessed that he could help her more, seen as he's the Court Physician, but I really doubted a Physician could get rid of dreams...

"No, he just gives me sleeping drafts, they don't help, they just give me scarier nightmares. It's like it's impossible to wake from them, so I try to avoid them."

"Have you talked to Gwen about this?"

"No, well, she hears me scream nearly every night. I'm sure she wants to give me a blow to the head."

"Don't say that, Morgana!" I told her harshly. I thought about the tone I was giving her and calmed down abit, this wasn't my problem after all, it was hers. "She cares for you, she's like a friend to - no, she **is **a friend to you, and me, unfortunately not as much to subborn Arthur -" I glanced in his direction. Arthur was talking to father, I rolled my eyes.

"- but she still cares for you." I started to feel a little embarrased about my large speech now, and I could tell she was to, at the way her cheeks burned a glowing red, nearly matching her glittering dress.

"I have to... go greet Arthur and Uther." Morgana made up, well, it was kind of true, it would be rude to just greet me...

"Of course." I said and went over to Gwen who was standing on her own.

"Hi." I said. '_Great way to introduce yourself to a friend!_' I mentally slapped myself.

"Hi... she looks great doesn't she?" she nodded towards Morgana.

"Ye..." I answered. "You did a fantastic job, Gwen."

"Some people are just born to be Queen," she said, smiling to herself.

"No!" I said. Then I turned bright, red when I realised what I'd said. I knew that they didn't want to marry, well... not, marry, but father wanted them to, so... ye...

"I hope so, one day, not that I'd want to be her... Who'd wanna marry Arth- urrr... I mean... oh, no, I didn't mean that, I just meant that -"

"Gwen." I said. "I thought you liked rough, tough, safe the world type of men." I said. Honestly, I thought everyone loved Arthur, no-one loved me though... I'm rubbish at sword fighting and... and... cooking!

"No." Gwen replied. "I like much more ordinary men, like you."

"Gwen, trust me, I'm not ordinary." I replied, while looking towards Arthur, who looked like he was really depressed and... lonely.

"No!" Gwen nearly shouted. I looked toward her, brows furrowed. "I didn't mean _you! _Just much more ordinary men, not that your ordinary, just kind... I like men... _like you!"_

"Thanks..." '_I think_' I thought. We looked away from each other after having an awkward glance for a second.

_**Arthur.**_

I looked over to Merlin who had just turned away from Gwen awkwardly. I smiled slightly until he looked at me and my smile dropped automatically.

He made his way over to me and sat on his throne next to me and stared off over at Gwen. I follwed his gaze and saw how beutiful she really was in her red dress, flowers rapped neatly in her tied up her and beautifully tanned skin... _'What was I thinking?' _I asked myself.

"You like a maid servant?" I suddenly asked him. At this, I saw Morgana turn round in her thrown. I hushed my voice and continued on at my... brother's, shocked and confused face.

"I know how you feel, about Gwen I mean. -" I saw Merlin's expression turn embarrased to a fake smile to denial. " - It's ok, I won't tell anyone."

"I don't _love _Gwen!" Merlin exclaimed.

I turned towards Gwen who was biting her nails, but cutely, and gazing at Merlin's ocean, blue eyes, she loved him, but he didn't _love _Gwen, just _liked._

"I think Gwen has eyes for you, Merlin." I said, and nodded my head towards her.

Merlin looked over towards Gwen again and I immediately saw her turn away from Merlin's gaze._ 'I knew it! She loves Merlin!' _I thought.

"Oh, she doesn't love me, does she?" Merlin frowned at me. I shrugged my shoulders and turned to my father, as Merlin continued to follow Gwen's gaze, who had found Gaius and started to talk, still flicking her beautiful, brown eyes towards her crush.

_**Lady Helen/Mary Collins.**_

I adjusted the long, bluish-white ribbon round my waist and smoothed out my golden dress. I wasn't nervous, I was **so **ready to kill, **Arthur Pendragon!**

I sweeped past the still body of Bronwen, who was a pale... statue... on the cold, stone floor. It was like she totally blended in with the floor... I am so ready for this!

_**Merlin.**_

Trumpets and horns sounded through the banquet hall and me, Arthur and Morgana settled down in our throwns to listen to the legendary Lady Helen.

"We have enjoyed twenty years of peace and prosperity! It has brought the kingdom, and myself, many pleasures, but few can compare with the honour of introducing Lady Helen, of Mora!" Uther announced proudly, and took his seat next to Arthur.

The applause for Lady Helen is **immense!** I'm starting to _really _look forward for Lady Helen's singing. I wait for all the members of the court to take there seats and Lady Helen steps up to the podium.

As Lady Helen begins to sing, the court seems to be enchanted (not literally, yet) by her performance and there eyes are glued to the way her lips move to the words of wisdom, which is actually really wierd...

She begins to walk forward and raises her arms. I notice people start falling to sleep and my smile turns into a frown immediately. I look around and Arthur, Morgana, my father, Gaius, all the court, everyone is asleep. I clamp my hands to my ears and breathe slightly louder than before, so I can't hear her singing. Her words get harsher and harsher as she steps forwards again.

All the candles blow out and the moonlight streams in through the patterned windows. It's so cold, and I'm wearing a thick, velvet, blue coat, shiny, gold buttons and all, hmmm, anyway...

Cobwebs start forming around everyones bodies. I start to panick. '_What do I do? What do I do?_' I kept thinking rapidly in my head. She nears the end of the path and I notice that she's staring sharply at Arthur's sleeping form.

'_I'm right next to him! How can she not see me?_' I think. I'm just glad she doesn't notice I'm still awake!

Her eyes are dangerously narrowed to Arthur's heart! Suddenly, she pulls a sharp, silver dagger out of her golden sleeve and raises it to the air. She is screeching out the words now and I'm scared. I look around for _anything! _

Suddenly, I see it, the perfect thing... ye, let's skip to the chase. I look up at a chandelier, all the candles blown out, and concentrate. Suddenly, a warm tingly feeling fills my body and my eyes flash gold as the chandelier drops down onto her head, dagger still in hand.

Everyone starts to wake up, and I slowly drop my hands down onto the table infront of me as everyone starts to get up and look down at the still figure of... Mary Collins!

Suddenly, the sorceress raises her hand, struggling to balance on her elbows, the chandelier dragging her down, and she throws the dagger, straight at Arthur.

With a flash of gold, and a strike of panick, I slow down time and push Arthur out of the way of the dagger, pushing us both to the cobwebbed floor. Me and Arthur look up to Arthur's thrown to see a dagger, sat right in the body of the chair, where Arthur's heart once was. I breathed out a breath I thought I wasn't holding and sat up.

Mary growned and took her last breath as she collapsed, trapped under the broken chandelier. Suddenly, I feel everyones gaze staring at me. '_Awkward!_' I thought. I gave a sheepish smile for a second before standing up.

"You saved my life!" Arthur said. I take huge breaths to calm my nerves and stop my heart beating as rapidly.

"Well, I couldn't watch you die!" I replied.

"Thankyou..." Arthur breathed, as he looked back on Mary's dead and... crushed... body.

"Take this... sorceress and burn her, she may be dead, but I'm not keeping that body anywhere near Camelot." Uther said.

_**Gaius.**_

I knock on Merlin's door quietly. "Come in." Merlin shouts. I walk in and see him and Arthur sat at his table.

"I was wondering if I could speak to Merlin alone," I told Arthur.

"Of course," replied Arthur and walked out the room, closing the door behind him.

"It seems your a hero!" I told Merlin proudly.

"Hard to believe isn't it?" Merlin replied.

I stood there slightly baffled. "No... I knew it from the moment I saw you as a tiny baby." I said honestly. "You saved my life only a few days ago, when I fell from the balcony."

_**)()()()()()()()(**_

_I was on the balcony, looking for a book, when I heard someone knock. ~Ahem~ I turned around to see Merlin, when I fell. I felt time slow down around me and I suddenly found myself on a bed. I looked up to see Merlin's eyes filled with fear, probably because the door was still open and he'd used mgic when I told him not too, and I immediately knew, he'd used magic, again!_

_"What did you just do, Merlin?" I asked worriedly. Merlin looked panicked and looked up and down at the smashed balcony and my bed. _

_"If anyone where to have seen that!" I said, I was truly grateful no-one had seen._

_"I'm sorry..." Merlin mumbled. "You, you won't, say, anything about, this." he stuttered worriedly. _

_"No, though Merlin -" I started as he went to walk out the open door. "- I should say thankyou."_

_Merlin nodded and raced out the door. _

_**)()()()()()()()(**_

"Yes, but that was magic!" Merlin replied.

"I know. And now it seems theres finally a use for it!" I replied, quite wisely...

"What do you mean?" Merlin asked me.

"I saw how you saved Arthur's life." I told him.

Merlin's face expression turned from confused to nervous. "Oh, no."

"Perhaps that's its purpose!" I told him.

Merlin sighed. "My, destiny..."

"Indeed." I agreed. I handed Merlin a book wrapped in red silk. "This book was given to me when I was your age." I continued. "But I have a feeling it will be more use to you than it was to me."

Merlin unravels the cloth and reveals a big, brown, leather book. He unlatches the clips and opens the book, revealing a book of...

"But this is a book of magic!" Merlin exclaimed.

"Which is why you must keep it hidden." I explained.

"I will study every word!" Merlin promised me.

_**Merlin.**_

Later that night I was stood on the highest balcony, looking over all of the kingdom. It looked so beautiful! Destiny is going to be hard, but there's so many adventures out there... I couldn't wait. Destiny is truly great!

_**A/N - Thankyou for reading another chapter of Merlin with me! I know I have done better than my first 2 chapters, but I think Dragon's Call was quite impressive, don't you think?**_

_**My next chapter will be one of my own ideas, so it is possible that it will be shorter... it might be bad as well, so I'd appreciate it if you helped me out by reviewing and giving me some ideas and correcting my mistakes.**_

_**Thankyou for the... 16? reviews I have so far, I hope to get more.**_

_**Sorry for keeping you waiting after chapter 2, I really got stuck, but I think I got the first few story boards for my next few chapters.**_

_**Thankyou. Please review. xxxx**_


	5. Illness Outrage Part 1!

_Summary: (Merlin=19 and Arthur=20) An illness hits Camelot, and Merlin didn't know about it for along time, until he found out... it kills. It's such an outrage! He pursuades an angry King and saves the lives of his closest family, but what is so worrying about Arthur at the end?_

_Let's read on! xxx_

**Chapter 5 - Illness Outrage! Part1! **

_**Merlin.**_

I'm out training with Arthur and **half **of Camelot's knights. I know that seems like alot, but today, there **all** supposed to be here, and there **not! **It's because something's happening to half of Camelot's knights and I don't know because Uther won't let me out of the catle unless it's to train, and that's only three times a week, for four hours, not alot for someone like me.

It all started two weeks ago... _Day One: A small group didn't come. Day Two: Multiplyed by 10, 10! And the same knights from yesterday didn't show up! It kept multiplying till Day 14/Week 2: Half the __**entire **__army didn't show up, and that's the present day for you._

Now, I'm kind of... afraid... I might get it, well, that's how it started out last week, but last night, I lay in bed and thought about how it could affect all the people I love; Arthur, Uther, Morgana, Gwen... or Gaius... even William, come to think of it, he was kind of like... a friend... to me!

And to tell you the truth, **Gaius** means a heck of alot to me. He looked after me and Arthur more than anyone when Arthur's mother, Ygraine, died. **And **he's the Court Physician, and... Uther's 'secret' friend! So, it wouldn't surprise me if Uther felt really down if Gaius got hit, unfortunatly, he hasn't... yet... It'll probably hit everyone though!

**)()()()()()()()()()(**

"What do you think's happening to the knights, some kind of magical disease that only affects the knights or something..?" I spoke my mind, really looking for an answer, I'd been thinking about it, to reassure myself, because I only knew knights to catch the illness, so my family was safe... right?

Arthur was unfortunately **aloud **to go out occasionally and collect taxes and train more often with the knights, while **I **was stuck in my room, sitting on the window-sill, reading my magic book (which I made into a herb book, Gaius', for other peoples eyes, while I saw spells, they saw...herbs...) and watching Arthur train with his knights.

"You blab... alot!" Arthur joked. "But, I am kind of worried, I mean I was walking through the towns, collecting taxes, and I saw people getting sick... and dieing! **Everywhere! **It was horrifying to watch, I had to send 12 children from one street to Gaius, but there parents may not have... sur-vived..." Arthur trailed off.

I thought that the knights were the only ones to catch the illness! Oh, no, the people are dying, what to do, what to do!

It was obvious he cared a great deal for his people, the whole of his kingdom came first. Even before his family, mostly! He was already turning into a good king, I can remember the days when he was a total prat to his subjects, yet he still would'nt've liked to see his subjects die, he just treated servants like scum, he still does, sadly...

I was suddenly pulled from my thoughts when I realised **why **Arthur sounded like he was mourning, because he **was** mourning, for the loss of his people. They had... died... and I never knew, I just thought that (lets take this into speech here)

"I just thought that - well, that - it was just the knights... Why did you never tell me? Wait, why have I never seen any people in Gaius' chambers?" I asked worriedly, was that bad that they couldn't get up and move around? Was it infectious? I couldn't help **but **feel sick.

"Because there was so many, Uther was worried that Gaius would get unwell, so he only allowed the nobles to go see -" But I never let him finish because I bolted for the council chambers, it's time Uther heard what I had to say about this!

_**Arthur.**_

I was training with Merlin. We were talking about... the sickening (adjective, not literally, well, ye, literally) anyway... sickening illness. I was really depressed about the whole thing...

"What do you think's happening to the knights, some kind of magical disease that only affects the knights or something..?" Merlin suggested.

What does he mean? Doesn't he know it affects the towns people and the, well, whole kingdom?

"You blab alot!" I joked, grinning as he just broke out laughing at my 'apparently' not-funny joke and 'sheepish' smile. "But... I am kind of worried, I mean I was walking through the towns, collecting taxes, and I saw people getting sick... and dieing! **Everywhere!** It was horrifying to watch, I had to send 12 children from one street to Gaius, but there parents may not have... sur-vived..." I stuttered.

I felt so guilty about what my father was doing to them, he cared more for the nobles than his own people, not that he'll have any **left **in another 2** days!**

"I just thought that - well, that - it was just the knights... Why did you never tell me? Wait, why have I never seen any people in Gaius' chambers?" he asked me, a scared/confused look on his face. I felt really, really guilty for not telling him this, but...

"Because there was so many, Uther was worried that Gaius would get unwell, so he only allowed the nobles to go see -" but before I could get the next word out of my mouth and for it to reach his ears, he'd ran off towards the north of the castle, to the council chambers, where Uther was.

"- him..." I breathed out in tiredness.

_**Uther.**_

I was talking to the few council members, who where gathered in my council chambers, and we were discussing the visit of King Alined for the peace treaty that was to happen in a couple of weeks time. We were on the subject of: how many rooms there were for Alined's guards and knights, when the doors to my chambers opened revealing an angry Merlin.

"I need to talk to you about the towns people, and the whole kingdom, how about: How many people have **died?**" Merlin almost shouted at me.

"Leave us!" I informed the gob-smacked council members quietly.

When we were alone Merlin couldn't help **but **lash out at me.

"How could you?" He shouted. "You let tons of people **die **because they're not **noble!"**

"I don't know what your talking ab -" I started, but Merlin cut me off.

"Yes you do! I know all about it, Arthur told me! And don't you dare give me one of those looks," he returned to my fazed glare.

"You need to calm d -" I began, will he never let me finish!

"Noooo, no, no, no, no, **no!** I will **not **calm down! Do something about this. Or I will!" and Merlin stormed off!

**)()()()()()()()()()(**

I was making my way to Gaius' chambers, I'd made a decision to let Gaius treat all he could, not just nobles, thanks to Merlin! It was partly because of Merlin, but it was mainly because the illness was getting out of hand, and I really didn't know what to do!

Before I knew it, I was infront of Gaius' door. I could see through a slim crack in his door that Merlin was inside. My heart filled with guilt from earlier, but also embarrassment/sort of... shiness? I really didn't want to tell Gaius what I was planning to do while Merlin was there... who knew what he'd do; he could: 1.) Lash out on me, blame me, shout, storm out, or... 2.) Ignore me, be suprised, be angry that I didn't do it earlier, so basically he'd be mad both ways... and probably storm out...

"Owwww..." a voice of a noble woman moaned from a bench near the corner.

"I'll leave you alone for now, Gaius, but I'll come back later, ok?" Merlin's voice suddenly rang from closer to the door than I thought. I looked through the crack to see that Gaius was still in perfect condition, strange... just normal, I guess.

As he went to open the door, I dashed behind a thick, stone pillar to hide.

_**Merlin.**_

I was sat in Gaius' chambers, helping a noble woman stay calm, because she'd caught the illness and she was panicking; Drama Queen...

My mind was still wanding back to Father... How strict he could be to me sometimes...

"Don't you want to help?" I suddenly asked. I saw Gaius raise his famous, left eyebrow, so I continued to explain. "No, no, I mean, the people, the towns people..." I sounded more accusing than curious.

Gaius looked suprised. "I wasn't accusing you or anything..." I reasoned.

"I know... And of course I do, but Uther -" Gaius couldn't finish because I unknowingly growled accidently. And loudy, I literally growled!

"Uther..." Is what I actually growled. "He's unfair!" I began. "Killing! His people!" I was oblivious to the single candle that suddenly lit itself in the far corner.

I suddenly felt a frosty breeze, almost like a presence, was... outside the door! My back was turned to the door, so I turned a total of 90 degree's so my right side was facing the door. I flicked my right eye towards the door and saw the famous royal blue of Uther's coat and the shiny, gold button's flickering in... the candle light?

I was snapped out of my thoughts as the noble woman moaned in pain. "Owwww..." she squealed frustratedly. My queue to leave, and spy, was now!

"I'll leave you alone for now, Gaius, but I'll come back later, ok?" I blabbed on. Before I walked over to the door, I went over and hugged him, slipping a small bottle filled with glittery, purple liquid into Gaius' hands.

Gaius nodded and I raced out the door. I saw Uther slip behind a thick, stone pillar to hide away from me. I passed him and then slipped behind the one a few feet away from his, and watched. I saw Father slip out from behind the pillar and enter Gaius' chambers. I walked up to the door and looked through the crack that Uther probably did before, and listened in closely:

"Gaius," Uther started, dragging him closer to the door, fortunately, away from the ears of the Lady Carma. "I, er, want you to, er, help all the, people, you can... including the towns people, I mean, **anyone **and **everyone!**"

I felt my heart melt at his kind and **finally **wise words. And at the look on Gaius's face, he was feeling particularly happy too!

"Yes, Sire, if that is what you wish... then I would be happy to oblige," Gaius almost sang with joy. Uther nodded embarrassedly, I smiled at that, and Gaius tried not to!

"Well, I've got to get back to my council..." Uther trailed off. Gaius nodded understanding perfectly that he'd been gone from them for quite a while now.

As Uther turned to leave, I ran off down the corridor, back to Arthur, who was supposed to be still at the training fields with the knights, but I had been gone a long time from them as well.

**- 5 Minutes Later -**

I suddenly ran into Arthur! Oops...

"Oh," I said, out of breath from all the running. "Arthur... hang on..." I bent down and put my hands on my knees and breathed deeply. "Okaaaay, I'm good!" I finally said. Arthur had the look of amusement clear and pure on his muddy face.

"Uther let the people get treated!" I exclaimed half happily, because I was getting quite worried about the illness itself.

"I guess that's good... is Gaius still alright?" he asked worriedly. I thought about 'awww' ing, but that might've gone too far for a serious situation... I still felt happy that he still cared so much for Gaius, for me...

I smiled slighty and nodded. "He hasn't been affected at all! I promise!" I promised calmly. He smiled in relief back.

"Ok, good!" He let out a small, but big, breath that he'd been holding, and unfolded his crossed fingers that he'd had behind his back for hope while he asked the worrying question about Gaius' saftey... "Ok, so, I came looking for you, you know, and Sir Corvan wants to challenge you, **again!**"

"**Again!** He knows he's gonna beat me... awww, he's gonna beat me, **again!** It's not fair!" I slightly sulked, but smiled. "It's time I beat him, once and for all!"

And we were off!

**- A Week Later -**

I'd managed to get out of the castle for one evening, thanks to Gaius, long story short: alot of talk about kangeroos... anyway...

I could feel all the tears that were pricking at my eyes and begging to fall. I could let them if I so wished, I was wearing a silvery-green cloak to hide who I really was, but I didn't want those tears to feel just yet, because that would show that I believed there was no hope, and as long as Arthur was alive and Uther and Gaius and Gwen and Morgana and possibly William, I was alright.

Thankfully, none of them had been hit, well, badly... I secretly healed William when I found out he was sick and I prevented Morgana from ever getting it, also helping Gwen... I wanted to help everyone who was suffering right now, I wanted to help Gaius right now, I wanted to bring everyone who was effected back to life, **right now! **But... I couldn't...

And just when I thought that nothing could get any worse, William charged into me and gasped...

"Arthur..."

**What could be wrong? Review for me... I need all the help I can get to make me write faster, I need ideas, please!**


	6. Illness Outrage Part 2 Memories!

_Summary: (Merlin=19 and Arthur=20) An illness has hit Camelot, and he finds out it effects more than normal knights. But what happnens when it might effect his brother? Alot of memories!_

_Let's read on! xxx_

**Chapter 6 - Illness Outrage - Part 2 - Memories!**

_**Arthur.**_

I was in my chambers, looking out the window, staring after Merlin's retreating form as he made his way to the towns, probably the market-place. The market was one of Merlin's favourite places to go, he occasionally bought something, but he was mostly interested in what was really there. Like: tiny, transparent, glass statues with dots of colours for ornaments, or silver daggers with golden holders designed with wavy, blue lines or shiny, red diamonds.

He bought me a ring once, not a boring ring, but not a glittering, girly ring, but a gold ring with three, thin lines of ruby red crystal that went around the edges in wavy lines. It reminds me of one of the tales father had mentioned once; about the red sea.

I was jolted from my thoughts when a sharp pain pierced through my middle, like I was being attacked with a needle that people stick in those creepy voo-doo dolls. I heard a _possible _faint knock at the door, but I couldn't hear it with all the buzzing in my ears.

The door knocked again, but again I was oblivious. My mouth tasted of bloody copper coins and dirt. I grasped my tummy as the door handle began to turn. My eyes glazed over as tiny pink and black dots covered my visions and then, _'WHACK!' _

The door opened, I heard it, finally the buzzing had gone down, not completely, but it had. Hands grasped my head, so I was looking straight up and not blankly towards the wall to my right. They were firm hands of a man, well, not firm, more weak, but they were definitly man hands.

"Guards!" they shouted. Was that William? Awww, that's nice, well, it's not if he was just coming to tell me news about Merlin. Merlin... what if I never see him again! Oh good lord, no!

Then, I felt sleepy, I didn't have the energy to yawn or move, but it was like it was going blacker than black and then I think I was... unconscious... I knew nothing more...

_**Morgana.**_

I had just got the news that Arthur had the illness! A guard with... silky, short and _blond _hair... I coughed, ye, just a _normal _guard, a very _hot, but normal _guard.

He informed me that Arthur was ill and I _tried _to run all the way to Gaius who was unfortunately _not _in his chambers, but _Arthur's! _Annoying much!

When I, finally, got there, Gaius informed me to get... Merlin... more, running! Good job I saw him heading to the market and not come back since.

Around five, long, minutes later, I literally ran into Merlin. Well, at least that saved another ten minutes of wandering around speed walking!

"Merlin!" I exclaimed. At this point I was in tears.

"Morgana!" he said, he sounded like he was apologizing, what for? I was the one who bumped into him... call it a draw?

"Merlin, I was coming to find you," I informed him, I think I answered an unspoken question because he shut his mouth, as before it was open, ready to speak.

"I heard..." I heard Merlin mumble. He'd heard about Arthur? What do I do? Comfort him? Or leave him alone?

"I wanted you to know he still has around three days though!" I exclaimed, trying to cheer him up, I was losing, so bad, I knew, I burst into tears some more, but wiped them away because I didn't want to upset him anymore than he was, he had tears itching to fall.

Maybe I did give him some hope, I mean, he still had three days to see Arthur, maybe he'd wake up, though I could _feel _the doubt showing in my eyes. He looked like he wanted to accomplish something though... although I don't know what...

"Gaius said to fetch you!" I told him, to snap him out of his _trance. _"He said to come immediately, well, unless you want to be alone, but I'd suspect you'd want to see Arthur right away," I blabbed on. Wow, I sounded like Merlin for a second, no way! No offense Merlin, if you can read my mind anyway... Wow, now I sound like Merlin, but _in my mind!_

"Morgana, I am kinda trying to get to Arthur's chambers, right now!" he said, kinda harshly too...

"Come on then," I replied calmly, grabbing his wrist for a second while I dragged him forward in the right direction before I let go to bolt for Arthur's chambers again. I felt a strange feeling, like Merlin's eyes were boaring into the back of my head...

I struggled in my tight, purple gown, to run up the castle steps. I felt a hand grip mine and I turned to see Merlin, smiling down at me, then it fell. He looked forward and continued to help me up the stairs, oblivious to the eyes of Uther looking down towards us.

_**Merlin.**_

I was running, William at my side... well, was... he's now behind me because of how fast I'm going. Oh, yeah, I didn't tell you. Arthur's got the illness, aaaand that I think I'm gonna faint from all this running...

I had knocked down about... fifty people and actually nearly squashed a chicken flat, buuuut missing, so resulting in almost knocking a massive stall down, but none of _that _would ever stop _me _from reaching my big _brother!_

I was running up the front of the castle steps when I run into a teary Morgana.

"Merlin!" she exclaimed.

"Morgana!" I said apologetically and stopped, although I didn't really want to, I wanted to literally push her over, well, maybe not literally...

"Merlin, I was coming to find you," she answered my unspoken question about what she was doing running _away _from a person who was like a brother to her as well.

"I heard..." I sighed miserably.

"I wanted you to know he still has around three days though!" Morgana tried to give me some hope.

Actually, it kind of did, maybe I could save him, but when William was _nearly _affected, it wasn't severe, it wasn't full-blown illness either... When I put the totem in Morgana's room to prevent her and Gwen from getting it, they never actually got it, but Arthur... he's got the full package.

It brung me hope because I still had time to say a few words, it would be fortunate if he still heard them, I hope he will. But the main thing is that... maybe I could find a way to stop this plague _once and for all! _And save Arthur!

"Gaius said to fetch you!" Morgana tried to snap me out of my trance. "He said to come immediately, well, unless you want to be alone, but I'd suspect you'd want to see Arthur right away," she blabbed on. Was I talking to myself? Why was she blabbing? I felt like turning around and saying _'Morgana, blabbing is my job, __**mine!**__' _

"Morgana, I am kinda trying to get to Arthur's chambers, right now!" I urged on, I felt like pushing her out of the way again, but fortunately she said, "Come on then!"

I gave her a '_I'm trying to so get out of my way!_' look, but only to the back of her _fat _head. Oops, it's not fat, weeell, much...

I saw Morgana try to run up the stairs in her fluttering purple, silk dress, but the tight and long fabric was not going to let her run! Also her deep blue heels weren't an exception either. I ran up and grabbed her hand and almost yanked her up the stairs, pity Arthur's chambers _weren't _on the ground floor!

**)()()()()()()()()()(**

I was sat in Arthur's chambers, Arthur looked so... I have to admit... dead...

I was alone now, I mean in the room, not entirely alone, I still had Uther and Morgana and Gwen and... Gaius...

Morgana had said some things earlier on, and I suppose Uther hadn't come yet, I'll leave when he comes, I suppose. Gaius didn't say anything, but I knew he was mourning. Word hadn't entirely got out yet, they understood something was wrong though, the way I nearly killed over fifty towns people and nearly three chickens and a massive stall. Though I don't know how you can kill a stall...

"Arthur... you probably think this is ridiculous, me talking to you while you could possibly be uncon -" (I sighed) "-scious... but... I dunno. I just wish you'd get better."

The way the open window blew the loose, red curtains slightly made me think of early morning sunrises. I imagined a dark green field that suddenly plummeted into orange light... I imagined the field filled with orange, red, yellow and purple flowers swaying about side to side like someone rocking there head side to side like a bobbly-head thingy, but that's in the future so... shhh...

...or someone waving there hands in slow motion...

I thought of how Arthur loved swords and how I was reaaaaally good at throwing daggers at targets, I remember mine and Arthur's first _proper_ target practise:

_I was fifteen years old. I crossed the drawbridge towards the training fields and saw my older brother shout to Morris, his current servant; "Where's the target?" I saw the way Arthur's little gang laughed behind him, Arthur is so arrogant, how do I cope with him sometimes..._

_"There, Sire..." Morris pointed towards the sun. It wasn't actually _the _sun, it was just _towards _the sun... _

_"It's into the sun!" Arthur informed with a... grim, maliscious... smile on his face. _

_"It's... not that bright..." the servant reasoned with his master. _

_"Abit like you then!" Arthur laughed again, Sir Andrew and Sir Callum laughed again behind their Prince. How could Arthur actually say that to his servants face, I'm surprised Morris hadn't quit yet._

_"I'll put the target on the other end, shall I, Sire?" Morris asked, getting a 'well never...' nod from Arthur. As Arthur turned around to speak to the knights I shoved a discusted look at the back of his head! _

_Then I heard something, a whisper of a whisper, but it was so... horrible... I couldn't believe he'd be so cruel. This is what he said: "This'll teach him!" It's not 'impressive' but it hurt me! I was fifteen for god sake, and he was harsh!_

_He threw a dagger, a sharp, new dagger, right at Morris' back, fortunately, that's where the target was but still, it knocked the target off his left shoulder. "Hey, hang on!" Morris called, a hint of fear in his tone, he'd just had a 'dagger' thrown at his 'back!'_

_"Don't stop!" Arthur had called to Morris, and Morris turned back to keep on walking to the end of the yard. "Here?" Morris asked._

_"I said keep moving!" Arthur told him. "Let's get some 'moving' target practise! And Morris, after three more big hits, finally dropped the target, and it rolled all the way... to my feet._

_Arthur watched it slowly stop as I put my wooly, brown boot atop of it. "Hey!" I called over to Arthur. "That's enough!" I said and bent down to help Morris up. _

_After Morris took the target and put it at the end of the yard, Arthur walked over to me and I held my head high. "Merlin! Go back inside, now!" he told me. I looked at him like: 'Who are you? To tell me, what to do?' _

_"No!" I said. I literally plucked Arthur's dagger out of his belt and threw it straight across the field, where it hit the centre of the bullseye! "Now I'll go! And Morris is getting the rest of the day off!" I yelled. _

_I walked off and turned back to see Arthur looking at the dagger that sat in the bullseye. "Wow!" I heard him mumble. _

And that's how that started... hmmm... why am I talking about daggers? Oh yeah... I was remembering Arthur's favourite things and then about memories... My mind suddenly wandered back to the dagger sat in my scabbard at this very moment. I plucked it out, all silver, the blade, the hilt, the case, but patterened in wavy lines and crystals, Morgana's idea I suppose but it didn't look to girly actually, it looked kinda plain but special to me.

How it got it...

_I was back in my chambers, watching Arthur tug the dagger out, I had thrown it, with no magic, possibly anger... and it dug into the bullseye really deep. I might have upset Arthur abit with my harsh mood infront of his knights, but he shouldn't bully his future people. _

_A knock at the door forced me to pull my shiny, blue eyes away from the figures of Camelot's knights and their Prince._

_"I saw you and Arthur, you seemed upset, although you looked like a true Prince down there!" he made my day by saying that, I knew I had to respect the people, but Uther didn't know how much I thought of them. I wanted to treat them like equals, I didn't want them to be poor or starve but I didn't want them to turn into nobles either. I wanted us both to turn into friends, to be able to be fed, to respect each other and be polite. Arthur certainly wasn't to his servants, or anyone whos rank was lower, everyones! I hope he'll respect me more for my outburst from now on..._

_"I saw how good you were at dagger throwing though, so...-" he pulled out a patterned, silver dagger from his inside coat pocket and placed it in my hands. "-Me and Morgana bought you a dagger, as a token of becoming a proper Prince and because you out-stunned Arthur at target practise!" _

_I was smiling so widely that I was about to burst. Wait until I shoved this in Arthur's... face! "Thankyou!" and Uther left, me smiling behind him._

I suddenly got the image in my head, of a sword... then it was gold, wow! It was so shiny and it had a gold hilt. It was a shiny, silver sword but it had three wavy, red... lines on the hilt... oh...

Then it had a gold pattern in the middle. I could make out a few words from the... Old Religion! What the hell was I imagining... probably nothing... a dream... my dream sword... to Arthur!

I yawned, I needed to go to speak with the great dragon, to see if he knew of a cure...

"I'm gonna...-" I started, but I heard a knock and Uther's face came round the door. I stood up and crouched next to Arthur and whispered in his ear.

_"I'm gonna... I'm gonna save you, I promise..." _And I left Uther to his thoughts.

**Wow, that was a long chapter, well, to me, it took me... well, 12 hours... on and off. Well, I started it first after I updated chapter 5, make sure you've read chapter 5!**

**Anyone who reviewed on chapter 5 when it was an authors note can either review chapter 5 and 6 in this review or PM me, ok?**

**Lastly, this is sadly quite long for me... so possibly a 4 parter, but I have it ALL planned out... its exciting... I hope.**

**Review me, pleasssssssse! **

~Lozza~


	7. Illness Outrage Part 3 A Life for a Cure

_Summary: (Merlin=19 and Arthur=20) Merlin sets out to find a cure for his brother. A new sorceress and her assistant is involved, but someone has to die, to claim the antidote!_

_Let's read on! xxx_

**Chapter 7 - Illness Outrage - Part 3 - A Life for the Cure!**

_**Merlin.**_

I made my way down the dungeon steps. Again! I am bored of coming down these steps every day, distractng the guards everyday and listening to riddles, every single day! I saw the two guards that I saw all the nights before this week, they must switch jobs, that's something they _shouldn't _do, whatever, they can do what they want, but it is quite annoying when you had to work out what all there weaknesses were.

These two were easy, I'd had them two weeks ago, they always play board games and cards. They must think there being haunted, the amount of times there games have been sabotaged.

I crept down the dungeon steps to the bottom and then I made there chess pieces shake and fall over. Then I made one roll off the table and roll through another door. One guard followed, the other magically fell off his chair. As soon as I made the crack and the chair leg broke, I made my run and headed straight for the huge, iron gates.

I lit a torch, the same colour as my burning gold eyes, and headed down three corridors full of smashed statues and pictures, I should probably move those, this will probably be my home soon. I laughed at my thought for a moment and moved on.

I rounded the corner and came face to face with the dragon. "Hi," I said nervously.

"I knew we'd meet once again, young Princeling," he greeted. "But what is it you need, this time?"

"I... Arthur has fallen ill, from a plague that started... a fort-night ago, and he will die, if I don't find a cure... Do you know of a cure?" I asked hopefully.

"I know _who _has a cure..." he reasoned. No riddles so far... I held onto that hope.

"You'll find it in a place to the East of your castle, there you will find a woman, quite a hassle, in a field full of flowers, think yourself lucky you have your powers" he said, so much for no riddles... and he flew off.

"Okaaay..." I murmured. That's not bad information. To the east, find a woman who's probably got powerful magic in a field full of flowers... The Meadow of Sakca? (Sack-a)

I've heard of that place, it's supposed to be ridden-free of bandits and really beautiful. It's supposed to be magical, it's said there flowers bring help and cures. Anyone with a cold would surely be healed there, but someone with death wouldn't, unless I find a cure from that so called 'powerful sorceress.'

Time to sneak out of Camelot...

**)()()()()()()()()()(**

"Father," I entered the council chambers that evening. I had waited until he'd left Arthur's chambers, then waited an hour to let him calm down. It was around six at night, so I'd have to set off in the morning, but I wouldn't have time to convince Uther tomorrow, so now was my only chance...

"Merlin," Uther greeted, much more happily, but the sadness was still clear in his eyes.

"I was wondering if I could skip council tomorrow, I wanted to clear my head, I've been so... depressed about... Arthur," I looked down and smiled slightly at my lie, though the bit about Arthur was still true. "I was wondering if I could go for a ride alone tomorrow, outside the city?" I looked up and asked with pleading, blue eyes.

Uther sighed and nodded. "Fine, make sure that your back before dark and don't go... to early," he reasoned. I nodded and exited, then I smiled, result!

_~That Night~_

I couldn't sleep. Not a wink, it was already midnight, the owls hooting in the nearby trees outside, the wind whistling through the cracks in my door, the coldness of the wind making me shiver.

I couldn't stop thinking of Arthur, so I started thinking of what I'd do tomorrow;

I'd get William to wake me up at the same time as he would for council, but I'd inform him I'm taking the day off for a ride. I'd get dressed and eat breakfast in my chambers, while William goes to get my horse ready. I'd go out and take the horse near the forest of Essetir and then when I was far enough, ride the rest of the way to the east. When I get to a field full of flowers, I have to somehow... search around for a woman. I'd probably be able to feel her magic if the dragon said she was powerful... so...

Then I'd have to find a way to get the antidote off her, which will not be easy, because I think the dragon ment she was the one who started the illness with magic, so I think she's gonna defend the antidote... with magic!

I suddenly felt really sleepy, and kinda calm about knowing what to do, so I fell alseep...

**)()()()()()()()()()(**

"Up!" William said, as he pulled my blood red curtains open to let the boiling sun stream in through the windows. It actually looked really beautiful. The red diamonds created red streams to come down into my room so it looked like a pattern of red and white streams coming in through my window, beautiful...

I rolled out of bed and said, "No council today, I took the day off."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Sire-"

"Merlin," I said, trying to get him to call me Merlin all the time could be hard when he kept saying Sire, at least he didn't say My Lord that often, it made me sound like a god, and I didn't really like that...

"Oh, sorry, Merlin, but did you want me to go... and wake you up later?" he asked nervously. He was aware I was grumpy when I had to wake up early, even two minutes made me grumpy, because I hated getting up early, I am so strange...

"No, I was planning on taking a ride," I informed him.

William bowed and said, "I'll go get your horse ready, Merlin, I've left your clothes out on the screen, be ready in about... half an hour?" he asked.

I nodded. He left the room to get my beautiful raven horse ready. I haven't told anyone my horses name... except Arthur, but even then it was a half lie. I called it Royal, because I am royalty and my horse looks royal enough..., but I really called it 'ánweald' which means royal in the old tongue. Arthur thought Royal was good enough but ánweald is what I call it, in private. Anyway...

I got changed into a soft, blue shirt and brown riding jacket and boots, then grabbed a slice of bread and a few grapes and ran out the door. I didn't eat much when I was: depressed, sad, bored, excited alot or in a hurry. Ever?

I rushed over to Arthur's chambers to find Gaius there, well that's one stop that's been crossed off the list, and another because, well because I was already there...

"Hey, Gaius, I was coming to find you," I started off politely.

"Aren't you supposed to be with Uther at the council?" Gaius asked.

"No... I got out of it, to get an antidote..." I tried to lead Gaius on.

"An antidote?"

"Yep, the... er, someone... told me to go to The Meadow of Sakca..." I tried to lead him _off _again.

"Well, as long as you stay safe, you know what to do with bandits alright..." he joked. "Be careful!" I nodded and went back out the door.

_~5 minutes later~_

I went up to William and took the reins off of him. "I'll take it from here, see you later," I said. William bowed and left.

I stroked the silky black hair of my horse. "Hi ánweald..." I got up onto my horse and kicked him lightly in the side to make him move... "æt ácolitus filiþléag sylfum Sakca" (to the meadow of Sakca).

**)()()()()()()()()()(**

I saw it, bright, blue skies, fresh, green grass and wild, purple flowers... The Meadow of Sakca, I believe.

I rode into the middle of the field and looked around, there seemed no real place where a woman could live...

~Crack~ There was a rustle in the bushes. I looked round and saw dots of purple through the outlining trees. I galloped after the purple shadows until I saw the flurry of snowy white/blonde hair. ánweald galloped faster until he jumped right in front of the young woman. She looked around fifteen. She wore a purple dress with a hint of red, which was covered in purple crystal like pearls. She had the same pearls in her hair. Her hair was like the colour of snow mixed with super light blonde.

She stopped in front of ánweald like she'd nearly fallen off the edge of a cliff. "I want to know where an antidote is!" I ordered her. She suddenly bolted to the right, further into the trees. I sat there shocked, then I rolled my eyes and shouted, "Wait!" as I galloped after her once again.

I ended up in a small clearing, the sunlight making a ring in the middle. "Hello," a woman in a ripped red dress and long, flowing, black hair greeted me. Her red lipstick curled up into a wicked smile as she stepped in front of the teen.

"I'm Nimueh, and I'm afraid the antidote is...not for sale!"

_**Morgana.**_

I entered my chambers and went straight to my bed. My purple, silk dress was muddy and crinkled, but as soon as I hit the pillow, I was asleep, and I couldn't move...

_A woman in purple ran, there was alot of trees, a raven black horse carrying a mysterious rider galloped after her. There was another woman, dressed in a blood red, ripped dress, her raven hair matching the horse. She was holding a bottle of glowing gold liquid. _

_"I'm Nimueh, and I'm afraid the antidote is... not for sale!"_

_The image changed into the woman in the purple dress again. Evil grin wide on her wicked face, bottle in hand. Then the image changed again into the woman... screaming... painfully... and loud. There was rain surrounding her, but fire could also be seen and ~Crash!~_

_The last image I saw was off a glass bottle filled with liquid crashed to the floor... unbroken..._

I woke up in a sweat. Antidote? Was the mystery woman dieing? I need to find Arthur and make sure he's safe. Merlin will be with him... he's supposed to be back by now.

_~15 Minutes Later~_

After I'd changed into my red and purple dress, I made my way to Arthur's chambers. When I entered, I expected Merlin to be there, but, it was only empty... Where was Merlin? Merlin was supposed to be on duty in Arthur's chambers at this time of night... Was he even home yet? I made my way over to Arthur and sat down next to him.

I could feel the cold sweat trickle down his forehead, running the full length of his pale face. I grew scared, I knew there was nothing I or anyone else could do to save him. He was like a brother to me, more than Merlin ever had, yet I was losing Arthur, not Merlin. I felt like my closest possessions were running away from me, what if Merlin was next, or even Uther, he was like a father to me, most of the time...

I pushed the loose strand of my raven hair behind my ear and lifted my dress up as I sat on the end of the bed. My eye lids drooped as I began rethinking about my dream. I've never seen those women before, but the horse seems familiar. It can't be mine, because it's white, or Arthur's, because it's brown, or Uther's, because that's also brown, or Mer-

Merlin's horse... was raven black... Merlin!

_**Merlin.**_

I just sat there, on my horse, okay, so she doesn't know what I'm capable of, but I'm new at this. I could feel the power radiating off her like she was an ancient magical artifact, well, you never know if she is old. I smirked inwards and out.

I saw how Nimueh's face dropped a bit in disappointment at her attempt to scare me off a little. She crept forward, "You will not harm an innocent girl," she started off saying, handing the teen the bottle. "So, you will not get the antidote!" she said, backing away.

The teen and the woman turned and started to walk off into the trees, but my horse instinctively walked on slowly. ánweald missed every single little twig and nettle and hid in between the trees and hedges.

My attitude changed the sun-rays, that came down between the leaves, into small droplets that gradually got bigger, and bigger, and bigger... ánweald jumped as a roll of thunder passed over nearby. I took my left hand off the reins and stroked down his main. ánweald edged on until we saw a cave, Nimueh entered, leaving the apprentice to sit in the rain and think, twiddling the bottle in her hand.

I thought of the easiest spell in my book that I'd read so far, and concentrated. I panicked slightly, but outstretched my hand and whispered, "bærnett!" and the tree behind her burst into flames. I almost fell off my horse when ánweald jumped, "forsuwung!" I whispered, before he could whinny in terror.

"Okay," I whispered to myself. "I can't get myself found out..." I jumped off ánweald and tied him onto a tree a couple of trees away, from the noise.

"Nimueh!" I heard the girl scream, as I neared the burnt tree. The water had put it out soon enough, I think... Nimueh came out and stared straight at the burnt tree. "I'm sorry, I must have been distracted and burnt the tree with my magic," she blabbed on.

My eyes nearly fell out of my head, she had magic too! How am I ever gonna fight two people who are more experienced than I am? Well, the apprentice was like me, but I'm probably more experienced than her, but Nimueh? She looked like a professional!

But the image of Arthur in my head was keeping me strong. "dynt!" I whispered harshly. Nimueh was thrown backwards and I heard the sickening crack as her head connected with the burnt tree. I saw how panicked the girl was. God, I wish I knew her name, but I just have to call her: 'girl' and 'apprentice' and 'twit' because she is one, because she's with Nimueh!

"æðm fir æppel!" I whispered, as a fireball shot out of the palm of my hand and struck her in the arm. Bad shot! I cursed. The girl screamed. She fell to the floor, the gold bottle clashing to the floor, unbroken... I ran over to her, felt her pulse, dead! A tear rolled down my eye, I wasn't supposed to kill her!

"You may have the antidote," Nimueh shouted, standing up and coming forward. "But it's not yet finished, you need one more ingredient! The Naiose Snow Petal!" she said, and vanished in a black whirlwind!

Oh, no! Arthur's sick and doesn't have long, and the antidote isn't even finished yet! Where is this famous 'Naiose Snow Petal' anyway?

**'forsuwung' means silence. 'bærnett' means burn. 'dynt' means strike. 'æðm fir æppel' means blast fire ball.**

**I am so sorry for taking so long, but I'm getting depressed, I know more people read than review, and that's kind of tearing me apart, because... does anyone like this story?**


	8. Illness Outrage Part 4 Death's Complete?

_Summary: (Merlin=19 and Arthur=20) Merlin has just found out that he needs another ingredient to complete the antidote and save Arthur. But who will survive? Merlin? Or Arthur?_

_Let's read on! xxx_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 – Illness Outrage – Part 4 – Death's Complete!<strong>

_**Morgana. **_

I was in the council chambers, with Uther, and I was completely bored out of my mind. I as also worried, for two things, at the least, but another was about to be added. One: Arthur, he was going to die in a total of around two days. Two: Merlin, he had mysteriously disappeared and he wasn't even around to save Arthur, not that he could, but the dream kept ringing in my mind of Merlin's horse and that antidote. It must have been for Arthur!

But three: Uther was talking about taxes, as usual, same old boring thing. He was probably talking about making them even higher or something cruel. But, I was pulled from my thoughts from the words: 'execution' and 'magic users.' I turned to see everyone staring disgustingly at Uther, well, not at him, but what he was saying, well, they looked pleased, but they were disgusted about something, probably magic users and executing them... even though they do that now...

"So, it's settled. All magic users that cause great harm, shall be killed on site. And those who are supposed to be sorcerers, will be locked up and tortured till confession!" Uther concluded. "And when they confess, the magic users will be executed that same night, or early in the morning!"

I was horrified. Firstly, that was horrible to kill people on site, in front of family, in front of _children, _possibly _their _children. Second, they would torture people who were supposed to be sorcerers until they confessed! What if they weren't? They'd be killed anyway. Where had the trials that were so important gone?

I got up and hurried out the council chambers. If you want to know why I was even in there, it's because I was covering for Merlin. He was supposed to be covering for Arthur, but he'd disappeared, and left me too worried to speak out and object about the punishments of the sorcerers.

I walked down the corridors, the sound of my clinking heels the only indication that I'd been there. I wrapped my woolly, purple cardigan around my shivering body, and walked up to Arthur's door. I knocked, no sounds of voices were beckoning me to enter, no sounds of movement were heard, no... nothing... I opened the door cautiously, and found only Arthur sitting there, why was he alone? This shouldn't be aloud? People should know by now that Merlin wasn't here to take care of Arthur.

I looked back outside and saw no-one there. I entered and walked over to the bucket and flannel beside the bed. Arthur was shivering, but his forehead was covered in sweat. I moved the blanket up over his body and tucked it behind his back. Next, I grabbed the flannel, squeezed most of the water out until it was freezing cold but dry, and put it on top of his flaming forehead.

I thought of a world without him...

Merlin: He would be devastated! He would probably feel like he'd lost half of his body. He wouldn't leave the castle, he'd spend all his time next to Arthur's grave, and then at night maybe sleep in Arthur's room. He wouldn't be able train the knights for a while, which would lead to neighbouring enemy kingdoms attacking without Camelot fighting back.

Then there was Uther. He would worry for Merlin's life next. And he'd have to take care of more stuff than capable for a few months before Merlin recovered. He'd have to collect all the taxes and get someone to train his knights and go on patrols and council meetings and birthdays and ceremony's and celebrations and executions and... everything!

Then, there's Gaius. He had taken care of Merlin and Arthur since they were babies, he was basically there full-time baby-sitter. He cared more about Merlin than Arthur, probably because he visited nearly every day... and they had a secret...

Then Gwen, she wasn't fond of Arthur, only Merlin. Merlin was sweet, and only cared for others, but Merlin's smile would be history. Gwen still cared about the kingdom though.

Then there was me! Arthur was like a brother to me. He cared for me, not that you'd know it. I'd miss his smile, the way he fought with the knights, how he was my _knight _in shining armour, (coincidence). The way him and Merlin's shining blue eyes would look into mine, when they walked off laughing with each other and the rest of the knights. If Arthur died, so would Merlin, and Uther, and Gaius, and possibly Gwen (because Merlin would change)... so, I would die inside as well!

Suddenly, I remembered where I was, I had to go to Gaius and tell him to not leave him alone ever again! I raced outside, leaving the bucket and flannel beside his bed, and caught Gwen's eye from the end of the corridor.

"My Lady?" Gwen asked, like her eyes were deceiving her. "I've been looking for you everywhere!" she said, walking towards me.

"Gwen, I need you to look after Arthur for a few minutes, I'm getting Gaius, but I found Arthur alone!"

"Alone?"

"Yes, not go look after him, me and Gaius will be back in a minute."

At that, Morgana went off to the other side of the castle, while Gwen entered Arthur's chambers and took up Morgana's last job of 'flannel holding.'

_**Merlin.**_

It had been two days since I'd left Camelot, and one day since I got the news that I had to receive one last ingredient for my antidote. I had just arrived at the snowy mountains in... one of the neighbouring kingdoms, and I had been told by Kilgharrah (in my mind) that I needed to travel to the top of the tallest snowy mountain and enter a cave to find it in a small jar in one of the corners of the cave.

I was about half way up, thanks to my magic, and I'd only been here for about half an hour. If I didn't have a magic hold on the top of the mountain, I would have fallen around seven... eight (nearly fell then) times down the whole of the mountain. I having a hard time controlling my magic though, because I'm not actually sure how I'm using it...

It was strange though, this place feels like magic itself.

I had a funny feeling that that woman... er... Nimueh, was going to try and stop me again, why else would she tell me what the last ingredient was?

_**Morgana.**_

I knocked lightly on the creaky, hard wood of Gaius' chamber door. It opened. There, tired and... well, just tired, was Gaius.

"Morgana? Bad dreams? I understand that you must be busy and getting tired and with Arthur falling ill... Are you having nightmares about him?" he asked hurriedly.

"No... I was wondering if you could take care of Arthur, I found him alone in his room, freezing body and sweating forehead, he has a fever, and he's alone."

"Alone?"

"Well, when I found him. I've left Gwen with him for the moment, but I need to take her with me, will you look after him for me?"

"Of course," Gaius agreed. "I'll come right away!"

_**Merlin.**_

Of course, guess what, I'm bored! I'm stood hear listening to the rambles of a midget! I just wanted to kick him over...hmm... no!

This is how it started: I had just finished climbing up around 99% of the mountain, when I spotted a bridge. What the hell is a bridge doing here? You would probably ask. But no, I literally bolted for it, but it seemed so far away. But as I got closer, I noticed that the bridge wasn't covered in snow at all, only stone white. As I limbed onto it, I ran my hand across the first few centimetres of the bridges banister.

I looked at my hand as I felt a pinch, my hand had turned silver!

"Hello!" a voice rang, Merlin stumbled back off the bridge. "Emrys!" he greeted.

"Who?" I asked, looking around behind me to find no-one. The little man who stood at the other end of the bridge chuckled to himself.

I peered down below the bridge to find only a cliff, and a pretty big one. This bridge was the only thing that could get me across to the highest mountain, but that little man was making riddles for me.

"If you do not know who Emrys is by now, then you're either: one, thick -" I made a hurt face, but the man continued. "- two, you don't know... yet," yes, that was probably it, but yet? I dunno... "- or three, you're in big trouble!"

"I would take two!" I said sarcastically.

"Well... that is strange..."

"Can I cross now?" I said frustratedly. "I need to get across to save my friend."

"Prince... Courage!"

"What? Can I cross?" I asked again.

"Of course..." I stepped one foot onto the solid stone floor. "But..." he began again, making me stop. "Left, then East!" the man said. I nodded, still confused. "Remember this... you will save him today, but he will fall ill once again by something new... and maybe someone might have to disappear because of it..." then he magically disappeared. I stared in shock.

"Left then East..." I mumbled as I crossed over the bridge. "I'll save him! But then he'll fall ill again... by something new... maybe because of Nimueh! Who's gonna disappear because of it?" I mumbled to myself.

**)()()()()()()()()()(**

I entered the... right... cave, I hope, on the tallest, snowiest mountain there is around here. It was dark, and I couldn't believe I hadn't practised one light spell, hopeless! But then a light came from ahead, I was a bit cautious at first, not really wanting to follow, but it was the only way I _could _go. I followed the light down the _left _tunnel, hoping that the cure was down there.

_**Nimueh.**_

I couldn't believe how stupid I've been. I should never have told him where the last ingredient was, or that he needed it to complete it. I thought he'd be stupid and take the antidote back to Arthur because he'd think I was lieing and then it would kill him. How did he even know where it was located?

I wrapped my blue cloak further round my pale body. I was going to stop him if it was the last thing I was going to do, who was he to kill my apprentice?

I stopped as I watched him on the stone bridge, consulting with an old... _friend _of mine.

"Prince... Courage!" the little man said.

"What? Can I cross?" my new enemy asked. I smiled at his obliviousness, why couldn't he be like that about the flower?

"Of course, but... left, then East!" I listened carefully to the directions. I saw him nod his head in reply, still confused, stupid... "Also!" the little man continued. "Remember this... you will save him today, but he will fall ill once again... by something new... and maybe someone might have to disappear because of it!" and the annoying man disappeared.

As my new enemy disappeared across the bridge and into the mist, I walked forward and put one foot on the bridge, when the annoying little man appeared again. Great!

"Nimueh!" the man laughed wickedly.

"You better let me past!" I warned, I would kill him if that's what it took to keep up with that annoying brat across the bridge!

But the man only laughed even louder than before. "Oh, okay... but... first, I want something..."

"Name your price!" I said, rolling my eyes. I knew damn well that that man hadn't asked for a price from the _boy_!

"Your cloak!" he said. My cloak! I'd be freezing without it! And it's my only one!

"No!" I denied.

"Fine!" he said, and magicked up an invisible wall. He smiled at me through the wall.

"Fine!" I said, slipping the cloak off.

The wall disappeared and I handed my cloak over. He shook it in my face as he disappeared and a massive gust of chilly wind appeared. I groaned. That was deliberate!

**)()()()()()()()()()(**

I entered the cave after the scent of the disgusting boy's body. "ácolitus" I whispered, as a light appeared down the left tunnel, the boy followed!

As the boy entered the clearing to the East, where the flower was held, also in the East corner, I slipped in after him as the light started to fade.

"ádlþracu!" I whispered, and Merlin was thrown into the air with such force, he connected with the wall, and a sickening rack could be heard. I smiled as I whispered "sciphlæst" and I was swept up by a black wind.

_**Merlin.**_

I followed the light into the cave, when it started to fade. I started to panic, so I looked around for a white flower, but wasn't fast enough, as I heard a whisper and such a force, I flew all the way into the wall, and heard the sickening crack of one of my ribs breaking. I didn't have the energy to scream, I just rolled over and stayed still, hoping that whatever hit me, would vanish.

"sciphlæst!" a voice whispered, and a strong wind appeared, then I was left alone. I opened my eyes and sucked in a painful breath. I wish I was as brave as Arthur, he broke two ribs in a fight once. I can't bare mine! Good thing is... I found the flower... right in front of my face. I didn't have the strength to even shift my body.

I blinked... Next thing I knew a blue cloak floated down onto me from no-where. All the pain in my body suddenly descended into nothing. I sat up slowly and lifted my shirt up to see the purple bruising, it was still broken. I picked up the cloak and felt the velvet fabric, which felt like silvery... glitter. I looked at my hand again, and my hand was once again silver. Strange...

I turned round and plucked the tiny, white flower from its green nest, and put it in a small, brown bag that was attached to my belt. I stood up, still holding the cloak, but not daring to put it on, and felt noticed I could see. I held the cloak up again and light reflected off it. I walked slowly out of the tunnels and found I was still on the high mountain, how would I ever get back in time?

I slipped the cloak on as the cold chill was getting to my freezing body and I totally warmed up. I suddenly felt weird and next thing I knew...

I was on the floor of a green forest. I had wished to be here, and now I was. I suddenly remembered the cloak and flung it onto the ground. I stood up and saw Camelot's castle right in front of my eyes. How? I have no idea. I picked the cloak up, not daring to put it on again, and raced towards the castle.

**)()()()()()()()()()(**

I walked past the guards at the gates of Camelot, who looked really surprised to just see me walk in like I hadn't been gone for around three and a half days. They both looked uncomfortable before one ran off. I literally didn't know what to say to that, so I walked on. As I passed the stables I glanced in, then went back to the door and walked in. There, where it should have been near the snowy mountains, was my horse.

I couldn't believe it. How did ánweald get here? Antidote... antidote... I thought as I rushed out and ran up to the castle steps, to be confronted with Uther. Er, oh... I said I was going out for a days ride and it turned into a hunt for the antidote... Well, it did take me a day to find the antidote, it was cursed Nimueh and her Naiose Snow Petal that dropped me into trouble.

A few minutes later, the doors of Uther's empty council chambers closed. He'd delayed my visit to Gaius, but I managed to slip the antidote and the flower to Gwen who hurried off to Gaius.

So now, I had to deal with Uther and his scolding: "How could you leave Camelot for three whole days?" he asked. But before I could get anything out of my already open mouth, Uther continued. "I was worried sick. I thought I'd lose you both. What were you thinking?"

"I met a person who gave me an antidote..." I half lied. She didn't give it tome exactly... but I met a person...

"It took you three days did it?" Uther asked, he knew it was a lie.

"It took me three days to... get to her," I lied. I couldn't tell him I made a trip into a neighbouring kingdom, and it was the furthest corner away from Camelot and how I managed to get up a snowy mountain, complete the antidote and then get back with magic... in three days.

Uther took a deep breath and said nothing but this: "I think we should talk about this later, go see Arthur!"

**)()()()()()()()()()(**

I rushed into Arthur's chambers to see Gaius pouring the golden liquid into Arthur's mouth. Arthur looked extremely pale though, like he was already dead. I held my breath and stood at the bottom of Arthur's bed and waited in silence.

"He's sleeping," Gaius informed me. I nodded. All I could do was nod, then I suddenly said.

"I broke my rib!"

"What?"

"Ye, I broke it when I was out getting the antidote."

"What exactly happened?"

"Well... I told Uther I was going on a days ride, and I thought I was. I went to the Sakca Meadow and followed a girl all the way through the forest until she stopped. She was with another sorceress, er... Nimueh and -"

"Nimueh?" Gaius asked.

"Yes... why did you ask?"

"No reason, continue!"

"Well, I followed them through the forest until I reached a cave where Nimueh and her apprentice were living, and when Nimueh went in I had to... kill... her apprentice to get the antidote off her."

"You killed her?" Gaius asked surprised.

"I didn't want to... I didn't mean to... but then Nimueh said the antidote wasn't complete, and I had to go get the Naiose Snow Petal as the last ingredient. Then, I travelled for two days to a neighbouring kingdom, I don't know which one, and climbed the tallest, snowiest mountain there was, went inside a cave, followed a light, then got blasted against a wall by Nimueh and broke a rib, so that was nice..." I said sarcastically.

Gaius walked forward and asked politely for me to lift my shirt up and I obliged. Gaius poked and I didn't flinch.

"Doesn't it hurt?" Gaius asked me, confused at why I wasn't flinching.

"Well, on the way up the bridge I met a man on a bridge and then in the cave, he gave me a cloak and I healed. Ye, I know, it sounds bizarre in the craziest way possible, but it's true!" I admitted. "Then, I stepped outside onto the mountain top, wished to be back home, and weirdly, I was!"

"The cloak healed you?" Gaius asked.

I nodded and held it out to him. He took up and then gave it back to me.

"It's strange, but it's definitely magical!"

"You did all that?" a voice asked. Me and Gaius turned towards the bed to see Arthur's eyes were open, and he was looking at me like he was really proud, really shocked and really amazed.

"Ye..." I replied, then smiled. "And that's good, because you're alive!"

"And so are you!" Gaius said. "I want you to go to bed right away, you're exhausted, I can tell and I want you to rest that rib!"

"But -"

"Go!" Gaius ordered.

Me and Arthur shared a quick smile before I turned and left. I knew everything would be back to normal, and I would probably get praised for this... But no-one would really know why... Arthur would probably blab to Uther about what I did... so I better get some rest before I war starts. But I couldn't wait to see Arthur up and running tomorrow, but I also couldn't help feel sad that my adventure had only lasted three days. Well, that little man's words still rang in my mind:

_'You will save him today, but he will fall ill once again by something new, and maybe someone might have to disappear because of it!'_

* * *

><p><strong>I just want to make it clear that it was not Grettir (from season 3's Eye of the Phoenix) who was on that stone bridge, because I don't want to use him twice! And also, I may have made this unclear, but Nimueh is still oblivious to Merlin's magic, and she doesn't know he's Emrys yet! Last chapter's last paragraphs were a bit confusing, but Merlin knocked Nimueh out when he killed the apprentice, okay? And I'm really sorry that it's longer than the others, but I didn't think you wanted five parts, even I didn't, so forgive me... <strong>

**Also, 'ácolitus' means light. 'ádlþracu' means force. 'sciphlæst' means transport. **

**Review please! I take requests too! xxx**


	9. Valiant Part 1!

_Summary: (Merlin=19 and Arthur=20) Part 1 of Valiant, you know how it goes, a knight uses a magic shield, to cheat in the tornament._

_Let's read on! xxx_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Also, if I didn't make it clear in my last chapter, Arthur doesn't know about Merlin's magic... yet!<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9 - Valiant- Part 1! (The Invisible Tear Begins.)<strong>

_**Valiant.**_

I walked into the darkest shop in the Western Isles; the magic shop. Few people _really _knew that this shop _was _magic. I made my way to the back of the street to the stall, looking around for stalkers, then entered the tent.

"I understand you have a shield for me," I started off mischievesly. Devlin, the merchant, beckoned me over secretively.

"With your swordcraft, and this shield, I guarantee you will win," he told me. I was going to win this tournament and get my riches worth.

"Show me how it works," I ordered. I needed to see if it would do _all _I asked. I needed to win and I needed to be secretive.

"Certainly," he started, then he went into speaking this wierd language, if it was a language... "Tharanai im bis entra ofra honra stolle."

Suddenly, these massive, detailed, life-like, green snakes... heads... slithered out of the shield.

"When you're competing in the tournament, you pin your opponent under the shield, the snake shrikes," he made a snapping hand gesture. "Your opponent, will be paralysed," he laughed wickedly. Devlin handed me the shield. I backed away for a moment when the snakes hissed at me, but took the back of the shield confidently when he said, "The snakes, are now under your command. They will do anything that you tell them to do..."

"Anything?" I asked. I made sure that he was telling the truth before I did what I was planning.

"Just say the word," he assured me. We both shared a laugh and then I smiled wickedly at him.

"Kill him!"

Devlin's smile fell as he realised what was happening. One of the three snakes striked him in the neck, and killed him.

**)()()()()()()()()()(**

I rode up to the stand outside of Camelot's castle and announced myself, "Knight Valiant of the Western Isles." I handed him my seal, which matched my uniform. It was in the form of a mini shield.

"Welcome to Camelot!" the old man greeted. He hung up my seal on a board that was sat behind him and let me past.

_**Merlin.**_

I was training with Arthur for tomorrows tournament. It lasted the total of three days, and was open to all knights of the realm. Arthur was being a bit harsh today, and I was trying my best to remember my training for Arthur. My wrists moved with the sword as I deflected each blow slowly in my mind.

"Ready?" Arthur asked again. I was kind of tired though, so I said, "Would it make any difference if I said no?"

"Not really?" Arthur joked.

I sheathed my sword. "Give me one minute!" I pleaded and went to get some water.

~_One Minute Later~_

I drew my sword and got ready to defend myself.

"Ok, now you've had your little 'break,' can we move on now?" Arthur asked impatiently.

"Body, shield, body, shield, head!" Arthur shouted out the instructions and I subconcsiously followed swiftly, but head?

"Head? Ow..." I moaned when he smashed into my helmet.

"Come on, Merlin. You're not even trying!" he moaned.

"I am!" I replied. He whipped me lightly on the back with his sword. "Ow!"

"Once more!" he said. "The we'll stop... this..." he sounded shifty... what's he up to?

"Oh, noo..." I moaned.

"Body, shield, head."

"Head!" Another surprise attack whacked me in the side of the head, and I stumbled over, my helmet flying off my head. "Ow..."

"Your braver than you look. You truly are! My trainee knight isn't as good as you, and you've been stuck in the castle for over a month now!" Arthur praised.

"Is it over?" I asked, hopeful that the answer would be 'yes!' But... that answer never came. I opened my eyes to see Arthur swinging a mace over my body.

"No... that was just a warm-up. How's your mace work coming along?" he asked mockingly. I sighed and laid my head back on the mucky ground lazily.

**)()()()()()()()()()(**

"How was your last day of training with Arthur?" William asked me as I walked into my chambers.

I had all my armour, hanging off of me... I tapped my head twice...

"Do you hear clanging?" I asked sleepily.

William laughed and came over and pulled the _remaining _pieces of armour off my body.

I sat down with my mucky, blue tunic on. "It was... horrible!" I announced. "He was so harsh today..." I hardly knew who he was... I was pretty good at defending myself though... I only remember his smiling face when he'd finally knocked me to the floor...

"Well, we all have our duties, even Arthur," William informed me politely. He's never gonna treat me like I'm an equal is he? Nope!

"It must be so tough for him! Getting all the... girls, and the, glory!" I said. I actually didn't understand what Arthur was... is... going through.

"Well, he is the future king... people expect so much of him," William explained. When did he get so clever? "He's under alot of pressure!" William admitted.

"That makes two of us," I murmured, as I remembered my destiny, and the big secret I had to hide away from others.

_**Robert.**_

I slipped the piece of paper back into my pocket and knocked lightly on the door. A girl with tanned skin and dark, curly hair, which was tied in a bun, filled with white flowers opened the door. Her smile turned into a confused look, because she'd never seen me before.

"Can I help you?" she asked, eyeing the armour I had in my hands.

"Are you Guinevere, or... Gwen?" I asked, hopeful that she was...

"Yes... now, can I help you?" she asked again.

"I'm Arthur's manservant, for a week, or until Arthur finds a replacement. Erm, I was told that you were the blacksmith's daughter, correct?" She nodded in reply. "I was wondering if you could help me with this armour. Arthur expects me to learn how to put it all on by tomorrow, could you help me?" I asked, hope shining through my shy smile.

She smiled back. "Of course, come in!" she greeted and opened the door wider. She was wearing a red and white dress that looked absolutely stunning on her. She wore thin, brown, slip-on shoes at her feet and she always wore a beautiful, pink smile on her face, her eyes were always shining.

**)()()()()()()()()()(**

Five minutes later, I had all the armour on and Gwen was telling me what all the names were for each part of armour.

"Okay, so we have the voiders on the arms," she started off.

"Mm-hmm," I agreed.

"The hauberk goes over the chest."

"Arms, chest..." I murmured.

"I guess you know what to do with the helmet..." she passed me the helmet, and I laughed.

"Erm, yeah... Yeah, that bit I had figured out," I laughed again.

Gwen giggled at me as I put on Arthur's helmet. Armour so didn't suit me, and obviously Gwen didn't think so either.

"How come you're so much better at this than me?" I suddenly asked her, as she passed me some water.

"I'm a blacksmith's daughter, remember. I know, pretty much everything there is to know about armour, which is actually, pretty sad..." she trailed off.

I saw the frown on her face and encouraged her by saying, "No, it's brilliant!" and it truly was.

_**Arthur.**_

Next day, tournament time! Robert, my new manservant, was... _trying..._ to put on all my armour. At least he knew where... _most... _of the equipment went...

"You do know the tournament starts today, don't you Robert?" I asked mockingly.

"Yes, Sire," Robert replied. He sounded miserable, so I zipped it for the moment.

Robert fixes the buckle on my gorget, finally...

Merlin comes up to me and starts off by presuming the worst for me, mockingly. "You nervous?"

"I don't get nervous!" I told him.

"Ye... course you don't," he stopped as Robert tied the cape round my body limply and handed me... my helmet... Where's my sword?

Merlin had the same confused look on his face. He even checked I didn't have it on me already and then looked at Robert again.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Merlin asked.

"My sword!" I shouted at him annoyedly. Merlin gave a disapproving look at me, as I snatched the sword away from Robert, cutting his index finger.

I entered the arena, everyone cheered for me and the knights, who followed closely behind. I saw Morgana and her maidservant, er, Gwen, sitting next to the stands, in the stalls, excitedly. Morgana had her hair up in a curly pony-tail and light, red lipstick sprayed across quickly. She wore her usual silky, blue dress, and because it was cold, her fury, brown jacket. She wore her lucky gold necklace on show, for me, I gave it to her... two birthdays ago... Her emerald eyes were shining in confidence for me.

Gwen was sat to Morgana's right. She had her hair up in her usual bun, covered in white flowers, looking very pretty. She wore her usual red dress and cloak and faint, pink lipstick.

Merlin was sat in the stalls to Uther's left, he looked pretty confident in me, though he didn't like the idea of me getting hurt. It was his offical first time at a tournament. I've been in loads before this time, so I was pretty confident. I always won!

Merlin had never been to one before because of the illness he'd gotten before this year, it had lasted quite a long time, a few years even. He couldn't go outside in the rain, or even open his window, he wasn't aloud to stay in the sun for long or he'd faint, unless it was a pretty cloudy day... and he had to drink lot's or he'd get hot... and then faint.

He'd fainted once in the market, we had to get Gaius over, but that was when the people found out he was ill, and so did we... I'd try to cheer him up every day, I'd give him the good news, and sometimes the bad, he'd mourn in silence for knights who'd passed away, and congratulate me when I'd won a tournament, or gained a new knight.

He was there for my every birthday, even though he was quite ill for one and had to leave early, he'd always get me something unique and definitely one of a kind. I'd think of him every day, and when it was a sunny or rainy day, I'd look up at Merlin's window and see him smiling down at me. He'd usually sit at the window-cill, both legs up on the cill as well, book was always in hand, and he'd watch my progress every day...

I was pried out of my happy thoughts when Uther began his speech: "Knights of the realm, it's a great honour to welcome you to a tournament at Camelot. Over the next three days, you will come to put your bravery to the test, your skills as warriors, and of course, to challenge the reigning champion, my son, Prince Arthur," Uther began.

I saw Merlin smile at me, he'd always smile at me when he was proud, always in a brotherly way, he could always cheer me up when I was down with that same weak smile, but it was strong enough for me, because it was his proud smile...

"Only one can have the honour of being crowned champion, and he will recieve a reward of 1,000 gold pieces." Uther gestured for a man holding a wooden box, to come forward. Uther opened the box, and inside, sat those 1,000 gold pieces, I _had _to win! If not for me, then for Merlin, Uther and for Camelot.

"It is in combat that we learn a knight's true nature, whether he is indeed a warrior, or a coward. Let the tournament begin!"

As the crowds cheered, Uther made his way over to me before going to the stands. "I trust you will make me proud!" Uther said. No pressure there then! And he slaps my back before going off to sit with Merlin.

The guards come up and take mine and my opponent's capes and we put on our helmets and draw our swords. I hear Gwen whoop from the sidelines. Then we begin!

"Yeah! Come on!" Merlin encouraged me.

My opponent was dressed in green, ew, he looked like a giant bogey! Sorry, sorry... but, it's true, sorry... I started off by swinging at him first, then he swung at me, then we got ready to defend ourselves again. He swung at me, I deflected and turned around 360 degrees and swung at him back. He deflected with his shield and I missed yet again.

Okay, this guy, ye, he's annoying! Fail already! I hit, he hit, we crossed swords... I tried to shove him out the way, which caused another whoop from Merlin. "Yeah! Go on!"

I hit, he hit and missed, twice, then he hit my shield. He then swung, and I had to last-minute-duck-out-of-the-way to prevent my whole head from being chopped off! I could hear all the people gasp for a moment. I hit twice, both on my opponents sword, then the opponent hit my sword after doing a 360 degree spin.

We fought with our foot work and right hands as I finally elbowed him in the face and sent him sprawling to the ground. His helmet fell off as he fell to his side, and held his head, it obviously had hurt. The crowd cheered, Merlin was the loudest, as I took my helmet off and faced the encouraging crowds.

Uther was clapping none-stop with a big grin on his face. Even Gwen and Morgana were clapping none-stop too. Merlin wore the biggest smile of the day and was clapping like he'd never had fun in his life before, and he was just watching. But for me, I felt amazing, I absolutely love winning!

A man threw my opponents green seal off the chart board and replaced it with one of the Pendragon seals. A gold dragon on a black background, magnificent!

**)()()()()()()()()()(**

Me and Merlin were watching Knight 'Valiant' from the sidelines. Valiant was supposed to mean: brave, gallant, courageous and valorous... he, to me, looked like none! And probably to Merlin as well, by the sort of... disgusted look on his face.

Merlin had been told to watch from the sidelines because the sun was getting to his head a bit...

Valiant thrashed his first opponent, who was dressed in burning orange. The man at the board threw off a redish-orange coloured seal with deep blue wavy lines and dots of white to the floor, while the yellow and green snake seal goes in its place.

**)()()()()()()()()()(**

Two other knights start to compete. One has two swords, thinks he's all that and everything. He's dressed in faint red, while his opponent is dressed in faint purple.

The man chucks down a red seal covered in checkered yellow squares.

At the same time, the man with two swords kicks the man with the shield in the tummy. He then punches him in the face, still holding his swords, and the mans neck is twisted, as he collapses on the floor, dead.

The man at the board puts up a purple seal with three black rings and three orange lines weaving through the black spots.

The next round starts and a man in gold punches a man, in faint yellow, in the face and he stumbles to the floor.

The man at the board puts up a seal that's deep blue in the bottom, right-hand corner and purple and gold stripes in the top, left-hand corner.

Next, a white seal with a red dragon and black cross on top is thrown to the ground.

**)()()()()()()()()()(**

Now, it's Valiant again, against the man with the two swords this time... Once again, they used the tactics of punching each other in the face, but Valiant... won...

"Valiant looks pretty handy with a sword," Merlin said, slightly disappointed. What, no, he didn't seriously think he could beat me, did he?

I saw the man at the board put Valiant's seal next to a seal that was purple, and at the bottom had red and white patterns, at the bottom, he was through to the next round. That was all for the day.

Valiant exited the arena and headed straight for us. He passed us, then turned and said, "May I offer my congratulations on your victories today?" he stated more than asked.

"Likewise!" I forced out politely.

"I hope to see you at the reception this evening," he said, then walked off.

"Well, never, it's our castle!" Merlin laughed, and I looked into his eyes.

"He's a creep!" Merlin told me, and looked away. Now it was my turn to laugh. So, we both walked off towards the castle, laughing at each others jokes.

**)()()()()()()()()()(**

That night, it was the reception, and thanks to Valiant's haunting face, yes, I would have come anyway... even if I hadn't of won, I'm the king's son, so ha! Shame I had to say all that in my head though...

I was waiting in line, when I saw Valiant, he was three places in front of me. He started to talk to my father.

"Knight Valiant of the Western Isles, My Lord," he introduced to my father. He bowed to him. I saw Morgana look away and smile.

Morgana was wearing her red and purple dress, her hair in a bun, red lipstick splashed on perfectly. Gwen was looking at her from the side, eyes shining, she still had her red dress on and her famous bun. They were both highlighted with faint orange from the candle lights.

"I saw you fighting today. You have a very aggressive style," Father complemented.

"Well, as My Lord once said, "To lose is to be disgraced." It's as _you _once said, creep!

"I couldn't agree more!" Uther complemented. I rolled my eyes. "Knight Valiant, may I present to you, the Lady Morgana and Merlin, my wards." Valiant moved over to Morgana as another knight greeted my Father.

Valiant bowed down, deeper, to Morgana, and kissed her hand! She actually smiled down at him! I looked on with a wry grin. "My Lady," he greeted.

"I saw you competing today," she said. The knight that had greeted my Father, actually had to go _around _Morgana and greet Merlin instead because they were _still _talking! Merlin shook hands with the knight and the knight walked away. I saw the way Merlin kept looking at Valiant like he was a massive germ, that wouldn't go away!

"I saw you watching. I understand the champion has the honour of escorting My Lady to the feast," he looked over at me and saw my wry grin, I forced my self not to glare, as he turned back.

"That's correct," Morgana almost laughed.

"Then I will give everything to win the tournament." Morgana's smile actually got wider! She nodded her thanks and he nodded in return before going to Merlin.

"My Lord."

"Knight Valiant. I like the way you fight. I hope to see you and Arthur compete," Merlin actually said that! Merlin! Does he want to see me beat him, or does he think I'll lose?

"I hope to fight the champion too, it would be only an honour to me." Valiant nodded, Merlin nodded, Valiant moved away.

Now I'd finally got to talk to my father. "Father," I greeted.

"Arthur," he nodded. I looked over at Valiant and saw him laughing with the other competitors, and sitting on the table. That's my job, my table. Mine!

I walked up to Morgana. "They all seem rather impressed by Knight Valiant," Morgana started, flicking her head to Valiant's table.

"They're not the only ones," I said. Merlin tried to hide a laugh, but it didn't work, and he got a glare from Morgana.

"Your not jealous, are you?" Morgana teased.

"I don't see there's anything to be jealous of," I mocked. Morgana's smile faded as Merlin snorted.

I walked over to Merlin. We both looked over to Morgana and listened: "Could Arthur be anymore annoying? I so hope Valiant wins the tournament."

"You don't really mean that," Gwen tried to tell her.

"Yes, I do," Morgana admitted.

"Harsh!" Merlin suddenly broke in. I nodded. "But congratulations all the same," he tried to lighten my mood. I gave him a slap on the back and walked away. Trust Merlin to lift my spirits! Not that that's a bad thing...

_**Merlin.**_

I was in the amoury, collecting my armour, when I heard a hissing noise. At first I thought it was someone coming down here to collect their armour or a servant here to do his chores.

"Hello? Is someone there?" I asked. No answer, but another hiss could be heard coming from somewhere on the floor. A snake? I followed the hissing and came face to face with Valiant's shield. Hissing? There were snakes on his shield... For a moment, I jumped, for I thought I saw one of the blood red eyes... blink!

"Can I help you?" A voice asked. I jumped up and came face to face with Valiant.

"I, er, er, I was just, er, admiring your shield... it seemed to just draw me to it, I guess..." I made up lamely.

"Well, you best be on your way... My Lord." Wow, that was creepy. It was like he knew I liked being called My Lord. And was that actually a threat?

I collected my armour and ran, nearly dropping my helmet and sword, causing a cut to appear on my index finger.

* * *

><p><strong>Once again, like Illness Outrage Part 3, it's deleted all of Valiant Part 1, and I did get half way, and it was super long, so I cried for about an hour before I started all over again, only one paragraph done, because it erased all my work because I had a virus. I got rid of it, but I'm still mouring. It's 10x better than before, and possibly longer. I just hope you understand how much work I put into these chapters. <strong>

**I beg of you, review! I know there's alot more people checking out my story than the reviews I get! And I'm sorry this A/N was so long. I take most requests for ideas in my story. And thanks for all the alerts xxx **


	10. Valiant Part 2!

_Summary: (Merlin=19 and Arthur=20) Part 2 of Valiant, Valiant's discovered by some, but not by other's. And does Uther really are for Merlin as much as Arthur?_

* * *

><p><em>The Invisible Tear is something I created when I was upset, and now it's gonna be all through the series, and it will only be seen when Arthur becomes King and Merlin's destiny is complete, that's when the golden tear will fall, and the war for Camelot will begin... Can't wait!<em>

_Let's read on! xxx_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10 - Valiant- Part 2 - Plan's Down! <strong>

_**William.**_

Merlin suddenly came into his chambers. As soon as he came in though the door, I greeted him. "Sir... er, I mean, Merlin," I greeted. I then saw his armour, all clamped up in his hands. "Oh, Merlin, I should have collected your armour on the way up, I'm sorry," I apologised.

"No, it's fine, I was going down to collect my sword anyway, I'm doing a bit of training with Arthur, hopefully not as harsh though, but it must be hard on him, so I agreed," he said, putting the armour on the table. But as soon as he did, I grabbed his cut finger and said, "Where did you do that?"

It was a cut, exactly the same as Roberts. I mean, I saw Robert's yesterday, but I _think _it looks the same, anyway...

"Oh, it's nothing, I just cut my hand on my sword on the way up, that's all," he said. Didn't Robert cut his finger on Arthur's... _sword..._

"Oh, sorry, I'll get a bandage," I said, and hurried over to his draw. Inside was some tape and a roll of bandages. I ripped the white cloth and ripped off some tape and taped Merlin's hand together. "Thanks," he said.

"No problem," I replied, and slipped the cloth back into the draw, with a: ~Slam!~

_**Arthur.**_

The next morning, I woke up to see all my armour set out on the table, all cleaned... I got dressed into my gambeson and walked to the table. My muscles were hurting slightly from yesterdays training. Merlin was the one who had brought it on harder, no breaks, tiring or what?

"You did all this on your own?" I asked Robert.

"Yes, Sire."

"Now, let's see if you can get me into it without forgetting anything," I said a bit sharper.

Robert started off by putting my hauberk and surcoat on. Then, he put on: the gorget, vambraces, pauldron, and couter. Next, he puts on: my mail coif, belt, sword belt, dagger and sword! He remembered the sword! Then, he hands me my helmet. He'd done it, all in one go!

"That was much better," I praised. "Not that, it could have got any worse," I dampened his spirits a tad. I wasn't ment to be happy with servants unless they did exceptionally good.

"I'm a fast learner," he told me.

"I hope, for your sake, that's true!"

"Good luck." I nodded to him.

**)()()()()()()()()()(**

I marched into the arena and acknowledged the crowd. Merlin, Morgana and Uther were already there, with the rest of the crowd. I lifted up my helmet and the crowd cheered. Oh, my, god, the feeling of winning in battle, is awesome!

I start to fight my opponent, hitting his shield, hitting his sword, I deflect all his blows. I whip round in a power of speed and cut him down. I see the man at the board chuck down a deep blue seal with four yellow... lions? on it, and put up a Pendragon one. Victory!

Next, Valiant again, and a man with the blue shield and red and white pattern at the bottom. Valiant is pretty handy with a sword. Merlin's sat watching, no interest in Valiant, but I think he's watching the shield... god, it's not that amazing, it's like he's never seen three snakes before.

They rounded each other, hitting each other's shield. I saw Gwen rubbing her hands together nervously. Morgana watching from the sidelines, looking quite anxious, probably that Valiant might get hurt...

Valiant hits his opponents shield several times and then they battle it out with the swords. The crowds cheer yet again. Robert comes up to me and says, "I think you and Valiant are going to be fighting in the finals," he says as Valiant knocks down his opponent and knocks his helmet off. Oh, it's Ewan, the knight I'd faced in last years tournament.

He looked around for his helmet and then looked straight up at Valiant, who looked like he was literally sitting on top of him as he then put his sword through him. Ewan looks like he's just died! Oh, my, god! Merlin doesn't clap, but Morgana, Gwen, Uther and all the crowd does. But me and Merlin stand there, horrifyed.

_**Merlin.**_

After the battle between Knight Valiant and Ewan, Ewan was taken to Gaius' chambers because he was injured pretty badly. "How is he?" I ask as soon as I enter.

"It's most odd," Gaius starts. I look at him, a confused expression on my face. "Look at this," he beckons me over. "See these two small wounds." he points at two swollen, red dots on Ewan's neck. "It looks like a snake bite!" Snakes, hissing, Valiant and his shield! What?

"How could he have been bitten by a snake? He was injured in a sword fight," I said.

"But the symptoms are consistent with poisoning; slow pulse, fever, paralysis," Gaius explains.

"Can you heal him?" I asked, hopeful that he could.

"Well, if it is a snake bite, I'll have to extract the venom from the snake that bit him to make an antidote," Gaius explained.

"What happens if he doesn't get the antidote?" I asked, fearful of the answer.

"Then I'm afraid there's nothing more I can do for him. He's going to die!" Gaius admitted.

"He was fighting Knight Valiant..." I mumbled.

"What's that?" Gaius asked.

"Nothing!" I replied, as I run out the door.

**)()()()()()()()()()(**

I walked into the Red Ribbon Chambers to go and spy on Knight Valiant, when I saw him coming my way. I hid behind a pillar as he went into his chambers. I pushed his door open a crack and peeked inside. I blinked a few times as I adjusted to the candle light shining straight into my eyes.

I saw Valiant get out a cage and pull a tiny, defenseless, little mouse hanging from Valiant's grip, upside-down. The little, grey mouse was wiggling and squirming, desperate to get free and run for it's little life, but Valiant just laughed in its face.

I watched as three, green, scaly snakes suddenly come out of the shield. My heart stopped for a second. They all have the same venomous, red eyes and sharp, white fangs.

"Dinner time. Come on," Valiant taunts. Valiant juggles it infront of all three snakes before one swallows it straight down.

I then decide to run for it, but on my way I knock the door, causing it to jangle slightly. Valiant looks up and sees the door open and comes after me. He draws his sword, and comes out the door. I only just slip behind a massive pillar as he looks down the corridor. Valiant comes strolling down the corridor and I have to come round the pillar to hide from him.

When he finally turned his back I crept round the pillar and ran.

**)()()()()()()()()()(**

I ran into Gaius' chambers and confronted Gaius on what I'd just seen Valiant do. "I've just seen one of the snakes on Valiant's shield come alive. He's using magic!" I warned.

Gaius didn't seem to believe me for sure, "Are you sure?"

"The snake, ate a mouse - one swallowed it straight down. Sir Ewan was fighting Valiant when he collapsed. It must've been one of the snakes from the shield. I have to tell Arthur."

"Is there any chance you might be mistaken?"

"I know magic when I see it!" I said, like he didn't know I'd lived with it all my life.

"Perhaps," he stopped me in the middle of going out the door. "But have you any proof?"

"Don't you believe me?"

"I fear you'll land yourself in trouble. How will you explain how you were in Valiant's chambers?" he asked.

"What does that matter? He's using magic to fight in the tournament!"

"But you can't just go accuse a guest of using magic with no proof, I fear your Father would act only with proof in front of a guest, in case of war!"

"What? So, what I say without proof, isn't true?" I asked sarcastically.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to find some proof before you do anything, Merlin..." and Gaius turned away.

**)()()()()()()()()()(**

Robert was finishing putting Arthur's armour on when I walked up and then stopped when I saw a servant climb up a _ladder _to put Arthur's opponent's helmet on. He was dressed in a mucky brown-ish purple suit.

"You're telling me you have to fight that?" I asked him, stunned at how big and _tall _he was.

"Yes, and he's strong as a bear, but he's slow," he explained.

"Ah, and you're fast," I complemented.

"Exactly!" he slapped me on the back as he went away to the arena. I wish he'd stop doing that! One day, when I'm old and grey, he's gonna punch me in the back, break his hand, and I'm gonna fall over!

I saw Morgana there, she was obviously worried. She was stroking Gwen's cloak absent-mindedly. Morgana was in her blue dress and she was wearing a purple, fury coak over the top. Her eyes were full of worry.

"You're not worried are you?" Gwen asked her. Morgana flicked her eyes over to Gwen.

"No," she lied.

Arthur's opponent swung his sword over his head and began to get ready for defense.

I went over into the shade near the stalls when I saw Valiant. He threw down a piece of cloth, still holding his magical shield, as he grabbed his helmet, he looked up at me. He smiled grimly at me and swung his sword joyfully as he walked off.

I was still glaring sadly at his retreating back when I saw Gaius come up to me. I tried to act naturally, but I really didn't want to talk to him right now.

"How're you getting on?" Gaius asked me.

"Fine. Just keeping low. Minding my own _business!_" I almost shouted sarcastically, and I moodly walked past him, Gaius' regretful face clear in my mind.

I watched the tournament from the side as Arthur continued to fight the bear of a man. I'm not exactly sure what's going on, but there's alot of spinning, hitting, defending and pushing. They cross swords twice and Arthur punches him in the stomache with his shield and punches the air out of the man. He hits him with his sword, but almost loses it, so he punches him in the face and sends the man sprawling to the floor.

The crowd cheers merrily. I see the man at the board throw down a purple seal with a red line going across the top and a patterned gold circle in the centre.

Valiant's up next! I'm keeping an eye out on his shield. The final punch to the face sends Valiant's opponent down to the ground. He looked badly injured, Gaius had to go onto the fields and get a stretcher to carry him out.

Gaius comes up to me. The man throws down the green seal with a red strip going through the centre and three green and gold patterns going across it. We look at the final leaderboard and the last two brackets are... Valiant and... Arthur! "Valiant's going to fight Arthur in the final! He'll use the shield to kill him!" I told Gaius, and walked away angrily again.

**)()()()()()()()()()(**

I'm sat by Sir Ewan's bed, he's dieing and I can't do anything to stop it. I don't know how! I know, deep down, in my power it would be easy for me to, but I just don't know how, I don't think I'll ever be able to really connect with my power until someone tells me _how! _

At that moment, Gaius worked in, and I looked away angrily. He obviously saw this because he came over. "Merlin, about what I said yesterday... Look, Uther really wouldn't listen to you or Arthur, without proof it really isn't real to Uther. But, you are right. We can't let Valiant get away with this."

"But, as you said, we don't have any proof!" I explained.

"Well, if we could cure Ewan, he could tell the King that Valiant was using magic. The King would believe the victim! But how we get the antidote... well, that's another matter." Gaius trails off when I suddenly jump up and leave. I hear Gaius shout, "Merlin?" but then I'm already too far away to hear anymore except another shout of, "Merlin?" but louder.

**)()()()()()()()()()(**

I peeked into the council chambers to see Valiant and a few other knights make a toast to the brave finalist. "Long live Valiant!"

I see Father walk up to Valiant. "So, Valiant, do you think you have a chance of beating my son?"

"He is a great warrior, My Lord. I do hope to be a worthy opponent," he says, smiling wickedly, which my Father is oblivious to!

"You should stay in Camelot after the tournament. I could do with more knights like you," Father admitted. Ye, well, didn't he think I was good enough.

"I'd be honoured My Lord," Valiant accepted. I closed the council doors and slumped against it on the floor. He thinks I'm not good enough!

_~5 Minutes Later~_

I crept into Valiant's chambers. I whispered a spell, 'haleasan'* slowly and carefully and the lock simply, ~click~-ed. I took a sword from the rack and slowly approached the shield. I tap the end of my sword onto the snakes head and follow the body downwards. I swivelled round when I heard footsteps approach, but then I also heard hissing from behind.

I swivelled round again and saw one of the snakes were alive. In my act of urgency I cut off the snakes head. I dropped the sword and picked up the snakes head, when the other two suddenly came to life. I suddenly bolted out the door, just before Valiant could tell it was me.

**)()()()()()()()()()(**

Back at Gaius' chambers, I handed Gaius the snake's head and he drained the venom into a bottle. "I'll get started preparing the antidote," Gaius explained.

"I'll go tell Arthur," I said.

"You'll need this!" Gaius called, handing me the snake's head. I nodded and ran out the door.

"And Merlin!" Gaius called. I sighed and poked my head round the door and raised my eyebrows in a question of, 'what?'

"What you did was very brave!" he praised. I let my eyebrows down and smiled.

"Thanks, Gaius!"

_**Arthur.**_

I was dining in my chambers, when Merlin burst in through the door. "Merlin! Do you know how to knock?" I asked angrily. Merlin actually had the cheek to knock on the door from the _inside._

"Look, I don't have time for this. I came here to tell you that Valiant's using a magical shield to cheat in the tournament!" he explained quickly. He then handed me a snake's head. If it was really, that is gross!

"You? You chopped its head off?" I asked, I didn't believe it for one second.

"Ewan was bitten by a snake from the shield when he was fighting Valiant. You can talk to Gaius, you can see the puncture wounds in his neck where the snake bit him. Ewan was beating him, he had to cheat!"

"Valiant wouldn't dare use magic in Camelot," I tried to convince him... and myself, but he was pretty convincing.

"Ewan was pinned under Valiant's shield. No one could see the snake bite him," he tried to convince me.

"I don't like the guy," I admitted. "But that doesn't mean he's cheating."

"Gaius is preparing an antidote to the snake venom. When Ewan's conscious, he'll tell you what happened. If you fight Valiant in the final, he'll use the shield. It's the only way he can beat you. Look at it! Have you ever seen any snakes, like this, in Camelot?" he asked me, snake in hand, forcing me to look at it.

I plucked the snake from his hand and looked at it. It was green and had red eyes, and I've never seen one like that in Camelot, and it looks exactly like the one on his shield...

"Look," Merlin said, making me look up. "I know I'm not a proper Prince, and naturally a farm-boy and... ye, but, you're supposed to trust me, so, don't you?" he asked.

"Okay, I believe you," and we stood there smiling, as Arthur examined it some more.

_**Ewan.**_

I woke up in a blur. I had a banging headache, but that's when it all came back to me. Valiant's shield came alive! He was going to fight Arthur in the tournament! He'll use the shield to kill him!

"Welcome back!" Gaius said from behind me. He sat beside me and started mixing a tonic.

"There was a snake on his shield!" I informed him, trying to get up. "It came alive!"

"You're weak!" Gaius told me calmly. "The snake's venom is still in your system."

"I must warn Arthur!" I swore to do so.

"Arthur already knows. Prince Merlin told him. He's requested an audience with the King. Now, they'll want to talk to you. Rest! You'll need your strength. I need to fetch more herbs. I'll be right back!" Gaius informed me. I nodded slightly in return, and Gaius walked off to let me sleep.

Then, I heard this familiar hissing and stiffened and tried to stand up and shift as far back into the bed as possible, as I saw one of Valiant's snakes creep onto my bed. I screamed, as the snake struck me, and the pain was too much for me to hold onto, and everything went black.

_**Arthur.**_

I waited with Merlin anxiously. I was waiting for: my father, Ewan and Gaius, and Valiant to show up, I was waiting for everyone to show up!

Finally, Valiant showed up. I glared... hard! Father entered the council chambers next.

"Why have you summoned the court?" Uther asked me.

"I believe Knight Valiant is using a magic shield to cheat in the tournament." I announced.

"Valiant?" Uther asked. "What do you have to say to this?"

"My Lord," Valiant replied. "this is ridiculous!" I rolled my eyes, I was getting bored of liers... "I've never used magic!" Er, yes you have! "Does your son have any evidence to support this _outrageous _accusation?"

"Do you have evidence?" Uther asked me.

"I do!" I said and turned to Merlin, who handed him the snake's head. That thing really was creepy.

_**Gaius.**_

I entered my chambers and started to mix the herbs in with the antidote.

"I'm afraid this potion might taste like toad water, but it will get you back on your feet," I laughed, and glanced over to see him asleep. Or so I thought. I put the potion down and walked over to the bed.

"Ewan?" I asked, as I checked his pulse. Nothing! And another snake bite. He never would have survived. It's time to break the news to the whole of the court.

_**Merlin.**_

"Let me see this shield!" Uther ordered for Valiant to hand it over.

"Don't let him get too close," I warned in a whisper.

"Be careful, My Lord," Arthur drew his sword.

"Oh how dramatic!" I said sarcistally, still in a whisper. Arthur glared at me for a moment.

I heard the door and beckoned William over. "We need Sir Ewan. Find out what's happened," I nodded my head towards Gaius. I watched as William and Gaius spoke in hushed voices. Then Gaius shook his head and they both turned towards me. "Damn!" I whispered.

"As you can see, My Lord, it's just an ordinary shield," Valiant smirked confidently at me, but I wasn't finished with him yet.

"He's not going to let anyone see the snakes come alive!" Merlin replied, knocking the smile off Valiant's face.

"Then how am I supposed to know that what you both say is the truth?" Uther asked.

Valiant's smile returned as mine fell. Blow! I hadn't thought of that, but Ewan... was he here or not? I turned around to see that Ewan wasn't there.

"I have a witness." Arthur announed.

"No, please, stop..." I begged in a whisper, but he didn't hear me.

"Knight Ewan was bitten by one of the snakes from the shield. Its venom made him grievously ill. However, he has receieved an antidote. He will confirm that Knight Valiant is using magic!" Arthur continued.

"Where is this witness?" Uther asked impatiently. He clearly didn't want to be here, but neither did I at this moment. The look on Valiant's face was priceless at the information of a witness, but it wasn't good enough to cheer me up. Me and Arthur were about to be embarrased, and I dragged him into doing the talking for me!

"He should... be... here..." Arthur said, turning to me. "Where is he?" he whispered.

I shook my head in regret. "He's dead, he was bitten again." he had lip read William, he was a good lip-reader, but I wish I couldn't lip-read at that moment.

"How?" Arthur whispered panicked.

"It seems that one of the snakes escaped from Valiant's shield before he was brought to the council, to get rid of the evidence."

"I'm waiting!" Uther shouted.

"I'm afraid, the witness is dead!" Arthur informed embarrasedly. He had been so confident before, and now he had to deal with the disappointment and embarrasment because of me, no, because of that! I looked towards Valiant. He was smiling at Arthur like he had just beaten him in the tournament, but I wasn't going to let that happen!

"So, you have no proof to support these allegations," he concluded. Have you seen Valiant use magic?" Uther asked.

"I have!" I admitted. Uther turned to me, I was basically hiding behind Arthur, but I stepped out confidently. Things could still get better!

"How?" Uther asked. And maybe not.

"I saw him in his chambers, I was going for a talk to... congratulate him and... I saw him with the snakes... very much... alive," I explained.

"Can you explain this?" he asked Valiant.

Valiant smiled. "I haven't had my shield on me unless I was fighting. My servant looks after it!" he lied. A man, with dark hair, possibly even darker than mine, stepped in front of Valiant, he looked confident, rich-ish clothing and... he didn't even look like a servant! Valiant didn't even have a servant!

"So, what do you have to say for yourself?" Uther asked me.

"I... -" I stuttered.

"I believe he's telling the truth!" Arthur said.

"My Lord, am I really to be accused with no witness?" he asked.

"I've seen those snakes come alive!" Merlin shouted.

"Silence!" Uther shouted. Okay... that hurt! He never shouted at me! I was basically family to him. I felt like I wanted to run away and cry, but instead I just hung my head.

"My Lord!" Valiant said politely to avoid any more discomfort. "I'm sure, the Prince was merely mistaken. I wouldn't want him punished in any way for his behaviour and accusation... on my account..." he said. So he wanted me punished, but not on his account! How could he even think I was going to be punished?

"See? This is how a true knight behaves - with gallantry and honour!" Uther complemented, and Valiant gave his biggest smirk in my direction, and Arthur's.

"My Lord," he continued mischievesly. "If your son, Prince Arthur, I mean, made these accusations because he's afraid to fight me, -" I looked up shocked. Arthur's not a coward!

"- then I will graciously accept his withdrawal!" he said happily.

Arthur was more shocked than I was at that statement. He was almost ready to explode at his Father's calm behaviour. He couldn't believe he would even let that lemon head talk to him that way. He looked like he was dressed like a piece of cheese. Why would Uther let a piece of cheese talk to him like that?

"Is this true?" Uther asked. "Do you wish to withdraw from the tournament?"

"No! But -" Arthur began, but Uthur wouldn't let him continue.

"Then what am I to make of these allegations?" he asked.

"Obviously..." Arthur began, thinking for words. "There has been... a misunderstanding. I withdraw the allegation towards Knight Valiant." To be honest, I couldn't believe that Valiant had broken Arthur into withdrawing the allegation... with his fake servant!

"Please accept our apologies," he finished. I nodded sadly.

"Accepted!" he said. Me and Arthur left, heads hung in shame. I took one last look at Valiant's smirk and glared viciously. I would expose him! I looked towards Morgana and Gwen and saw there disappointed and also reasently shocked expressions still plastered all over their faces. I finally turned to Gaius and William, and couldn't look for more than a second.

I had embarrased Arthur, and myself, and he would never forgive me for it. I had tried to expose him in front of the whole concil, and it had failed, miserably! I don't even know if he believes me anymore.

The fake tear was a mystery at where it was at. It was half there, because nothing really had happened 'proudness wise,' but half gone, because Arthur had been forced to withdraw his allegation. A real tear escaped my eye, and I felt like a flood of those tears was about to happen, as we entered Arthur's chambers.

* * *

><p><strong>*'haleason', is a spell from the TV series, but I spelt it wrong because I don't know how to spell it... so, sorry about that. Do you guys like it so far? Do you like the whole tear idea? Or is it too dramatic? I think it brings out true emotion. Like?<strong>

**I'm not sure if there's any spelling mistakes, because I'm using two different writing pads; word pad and libre office:microsoft word. I wrote this story a few weeks ago and kept it and changed it to Prince Merlin, but I couldn't change it over, so just tell me if there's any mistakes in it too please. Also, any spelling mistakes like: there and their, or to and too, or your and you're. Thanks. P.S - Spelling is important to me. I have checked it over once, so you have to tell me if you see anymore. Thanks xxx.**


	11. Valiant Part 3!

_Summary: (Merlin=19 and Arthur=20) Part 3 of Valiant. Valiant's exposed, Arthur and Uther have learnt valuable lessons and Merlin's learnt his first proper spell!_

_Let's read on! xxx_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11 – Valiant – Part 3 – Exposed!<strong>

_**Merlin.**_

It was night-time now, it's strange how long you can be in one room and it turns dark... I closed the door quietly and got ready for the shouting match to begin. But it didn't happen... right away.

"I believed you, I trusted you, and you made me look... a complete fool," he said quietly.

"I know it didn't go exactly to plan..." I sighed.

"Didn't go to plan? Didn't go to plan?" he said frustratedly, making me look up worriedly. "My Father and the _entire _royal court think I'm a _coward. _YOU HUMILIATED ME!" he shouted.

I wanted to cry. Arthur had never, _never _shouted at me like that before. I flinched away worriedly. Was he gonna hit me?

"W – we can still expose Valiant..." I said, I wasn't going to give up.

"No! I need a brother I can trust," he said.

"You _can _trust me!" I said, he couldn't give up now!

"And look where it got me this time. Get out of my sight!" he shouted.

I stood up slowly. "Fine... But I'm not giving up... Even if your a _coward _to continue!" I shouted and ran out of the room. I did feel guilty at what I'd just called him. Brother's don't call each other cowards, especially when he thought he was one... I gulped, I think I am going to cry...

**)()()()()()()()()()(**

I entered the dragon's cave, torch in one hand, rapidly walking around waving the torch, trying to locate the dragon.

"Where are you?" I shouted angrily. "I just came to tell you: whatever you think my destiny is, whatever you think it is you think I'm supposed to do, you've got the wrong person! That's it. Goodbye..." I trailed off, turning around slowly.

"If only it were so easy to escape one's destiny!" a voice rang through the caves, echoing off all the walls. The beating of wings could be heard from above coming closer and closer to the huge rock in the middle of the cave. I didn't really expect him to turn up, and even if he did, I didn't want him to say that!

"How can it be my destiny... to protect someone who hates me?"

"He is your brother, you can never escape this, you have the power. He will not hate you forever... A half cannot truly hate that which makes it whole!" the dragon told me.

"Oh, great, just what I needed: another riddle!" I murmured to myself.

"That your and Arthur's path lies together is but the truth!"

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked frustratedly.

"You know, young warlock, this is not the end. It is the beginning!" and the dragon flew off.

"Just give me a straight answer!" I called tiredly. The dragon did not come back. Annoying much?

**)()()()()()()()()()(**

I sat to the right side of the castle steps, thinking. Well, actually I was just staring at the floor, letting my eye drift off and go fuzzy and just sleep with my eyes open.

"Hello, Merlin!" Gwen greeted, as she sat down. Her red dress brushing past my leg as she sat down and rested her hand on my knee. I didn't flinch.

"All right?" I asked.

"Is it true what you said about Valiant using magic?" she asked. I nodded in reply. "What are you going to do?" she asked worriedly.

"Why does everyone seem to think it's down to me to do something about it?" I asked. I'd already messed up the meeting with Arthur...

"Because it is!" she admitted. I turned to her shocked. "Isn't it? You have to show everyone that you were right and they were wrong!"

"And how do I do that?" I asked, I knew she didn't have a clue.

"I don't know," she admitted. I gave a face expression that said 'exactly!'

"But I do know that maybe... Arthur will forgive you, if you keep you're word and try!" she said, and walked off. How did she know I said I was gonna keep trying?

I walked back up to my room and found it empty. I sat on the window-sill and refused to look out at Arthur and his knights. I flicked through my magic book, disguised as a 'knights rule book' to other peoples eyes, and flipped through to 'life' or something like that.

_Inanimate objects to life: Sometimes, people can use dark magic on the object you choose to bring to life. Sometimes, you can make things come to life, and you command it. But sometimes, you can bring things to life that go off and live a free life, like a flower or a wild animal._

_Free object to life: 'Bebay odothay arisan quickum!'_

I looked around for an object to practise on. I wanted something I didn't use, wasn't harmful and could easily set free. Suddenly, I spotted a bracelet Morgana had given me when we were kids. It wouldn't fit now, either of us, so I walked over and picked it up. I never wore it and it had pictures of millions of little butterflies on it, covered in red and gold.

I walked back over to the book and moved it away from the window-sill and put it back on the bed. I sat on the bed and said the spell: "Bebay odothay arisan quickum!" I waited, but nothing happened. This was gonna be a long night!

_**Morgana.**_

I slept beside the fireplace peacefully, until I had a night-mare:

_Arthur is lying on the floor and tries to swipe at Valiant, but Valiant swipes his sword, connecting with Arthur's._

_Red and gold butterflys sly past, all around the stands and into the arena._

_Valiant plunges his sword down into Arthur!_

I woke up in a sweat. "Arthur!" I gasped. I stood up flattened my red dress out before walking to the window. Arthur was outside, fighting with himself, practising for tomorrow. I but my lip and tasted the gloopy remains of my lipstick. 'Arthur will win!' I thought positively.

_**Merlin.**_

I walked into Arthur's chambers, the doors already open and inviting me in.

"I thought I told you to get out of my sight!" Arthur said grumpily. His voice was low and sore, but his mood was still aggressive, but tired. I felt a pang opf guilt but also fright, he was still mad at me...

"I came to warn you -" Arthur turned round and glared.

"What about?" he said aggressively.

"Don't fight Knight Valiant in the tournament tomorrow. He'll use the shield against you."

"I know..." he sighed. What? He still believed me?

"Then withdraw! You have to withdraw!" I pleaded, hot tears pricking at my eyes.

"Don't you understand?" he asked. I gave him a confused look. "I can't withdraw! The people _expect _me to fight! How can I lead men into battle if they think I'm a _coward!"_ I flinched at the word. I remember calling him that an hour or so ago.

"Valiant will kill you!" I came right out with it. "If you fight, you die!"

"Then I die!"

"How can you go out there and fight like that?" I asked, disappointed in him.

"Because I have to..." he admitted. "It's my duty!"

And that's how I learnt that lesson!

**)()()()()()()()()()(**

"Bebay odothay... arisan quickum!" I mumbled, almost falling asleep on my soft, cosy... bed.

_**Arthur.**_

I walked onto the arena, and looked around, I don't know why, I just had to... I saw Valiant look up from sharpening his sword, and I walked away.

**)()()()()()()()()()(**

Robert fixes up my amour, then stops. I turn round to see Morgana. I was about to protest, when she said quietly. "Let me!" I immediately stop fidgeting and let her finish off tightening my armour. I looked at her confused. Why was she helping me? She looked up and saw my confused expression. "I used to help my father with his armour!"

Morgana hands me my helmet. "Thanks," I said and walked out... almost.

"Arthur?" I turned round. "Be careful."

I nod. "See you at the feast!" I said, now lets win this thing!

**)()()()()()()()()()(**

I entered the arena, as the crowds cheered. I put my helmet on, and Valiant does the same. Then, we prepare to fight.

I looked over to the stands. Merlin wasn't there, I looked around to the edge of the arena and Merlin was no-where to be seen. I suddenly felt really scared. He was like my lucky charm, was he really that disappointed in me?

_**Merlin.**_

"Bebay odothay arisan quickum!" I mutter. I felt a gust of cold wind and I opened my eyes to see millions and millions of tiny red and gold butterflies dancing around my room.

"I did it!" I said excitedly. I actually did it. I completed my first spell ever! I ran over to the window and opened it, beckoning all the butterflies to exit. I then closed the window, and ran out of the door. It was time to save Arthur!

I arrived to see Arthur knock Valiant's helmet off. Valiant doesn't look too pleased about that. Arthur removes his own helmet and puts down his mail coif, Valiant follows. Valiant knocks Arthur to the ground and steps on his shield so he can't prevent the sword from stabbing him, but when Valiant goes to strike, Arthur roles over, and I sigh in relief. Valiant traps the wing of a red butterfly into the ground.

Arthur gets up, only for Valiant to pin him against the wall next to me. Arthur shoves Valiant off, and I take my chance. I hide further behind the wall and chant my spell. "Bebay odothay arisan quickum!" and I feel total excitement at the rush of magic and the look on Valiant's face when the snakes rise out of the shield.

"What are you doing?" Valiant asked the snakes. "I didn't summon you!" he panicked. Did he really _talk _to them? I smirked.

"He is using magic!" Uther shouted, as he stood up. I saw the complete shock on Arthur's face as he came face to face with the very things he originally thought were fake!

"And now they see you for what you really are!" Arthur said happily.

Then, Valiant laughed. What? Why was he laughing? _Why was he laughing? _

"Kill him!" Valiant ordered. And the two snakes followed his orders, and snapped at Arthur. Oh, why didn't I learn a commanding spell while I was at it? I saw Morgana grab a sword and Arthur catches it and chops both the snakes heads off. Valiant was in trouble now...

Arthur disarms Valiant and runs him through. "It looks like I'll be going to the feast after all!" Arthur murmured as he pulled his sword back out of his chest. Valiant drops to the floor, dead! The people cheer for the Prince's victory, he had won the tournament!

Arthur came towards the end and spots me. He slaps me on the back as he passes me. Ow! Would he quit that already?

_**Arthur.**_

That evening, I was in the banquet hall, and walked down the hall with Morgana.

"My Lady."

"My champion," she replied. Champion... hmm, yes I am! "Has your father apologised yet for not believing you and Merlin?" she asked.

"He'll never apologise! I hope, uh, you're not disappointed Valiant's not escorting you..." I said uncomfortably.

"Turns out he wasn't really champion material," she laughed.

"That was some tournament final!" Arthur changed topics.

"Tell me about it! It's not everyday a girl gets to save her prince."

"Uh, I wouldn't exactly say I needed saving... I'm sure I would have thought of something," I lied. I might have, but I'm not admitting she saved me!

"So, you're too proud to admit that you were saved by a girl!" Oh... she caught me off guard...

"Because I wasn't!" I replied.

"You know what? I wish Valiant was escorting me!"

"So do I! Then I wouldn't have to listen to you!" I almost laughed at her expression.

"Fine!" she said.

"Fine!" I replied.

Morgana stormed off and went over to Gwen. I turned round to talk to Merlin, I needed to talk to him properly! Merlin hopped off a table and walked over to him nervously, bowing his head slightly.

"Can you believe Morgana?" I asked Merlin. Merlin turned to me. "She says she saved me. Like I needed any help." Merlin nodded sadly. "I wanted to say... I made a mistake. It was unfair to shout at you. I'm... sorry..." I mumbled.

"What was that?" he teased. "I didn't hear you?" he said, cupping his hand round his ear.

"I said I'm sorry!" I said louder.

"And I'm sorry about calling you a... coward, because you wouldn't help me before..." Merlin apologised.

The tear that had disappeared the night before, was now back, but it was hidden from everyone and everything.

Camelot was once again at peace, for now...!

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading my lovely... small... group of fans. It's better to have a few lovely fans than a load that don't make conversation with you.<strong>

**I want to say special thanks to Rya3SaberVltar for reading both stories and also starting her first Merlin fic!. Special thanks to OceanMintLeaves for making one of the most enjoyable stories EVER. 'Through the White' is fabulous! And special thanks to CaptianOzone for making the other fantastic story 'Heart of Gold' and 'Only Friend' which drew me in soooo much. And I love the long chapters you both make. Also, special thanks to Merthurfan1 who's writing a fab fic right now and I've heard half the plan, sounds good! Lastly, special thanks to WhiteKingdomAngel, who is literally (no offense to everyone else) the BEST writer I've ever met. Read all her Merlin stories, they are SO good!**

**One last thing, I recommend you watch 'Sinbad'. It is AWESOME!**


	12. The Mark of Nimueh Part 1!

_Summary: (Merlin=19 and Arthur=20) Part 1 of Mark of Nimueh! An evil witch casts a spell upon the mighty Camelot, and turns the happy kingdom to dust. Who will put this right? Will anyone help at all?_

_And FINALLY..._

_Let's read on! xxx_

**Chapter 12 – The Mark of Nimueh – Part 1 – Mysterious Killings!**

_**Nimueh.**_

What has happened to me? I don't think I've ever really thought about what happened, before the Great Purge, till now. How Uther betrayed me, just because he sacrificed his wife! It wasn't my fault! He never traded his life so Ygraine could live on with Arthur! But then, who am I to twist things up, apparently... Ygraine didn't want the throne... I tried to support them, I cared for them, I was like family to them, but he didn't even think about that when he hit me round the face and banished me from my home! Well, there's one thing he did that was... nice. He didn't kill me, and that was the wrong thing to do... my old... friend!

I got out a mountain of brown clay and started moulding it into the most detailed Afanc as possible. I will place the Afanc into an egg and send it into the water supply, hopefully poisoning all the water, and Camelot's people... will die!

I placed the clay Afanc inside a white egg marked with snakes... and The Mark of Nimueh! Or... me. I clamped it down, shut! I held it in both of my hands, just above the water. My hands were trembling slightly, though I don't know why exactly. I had to get the spell just right, and I knew it off my heart!

I chanted the complicated spell, staring up at the wall and concentrating hard, but the smile never left my lips as I chanted the spell and felt the magic pierce through my body. I lifted up my pale, left hand and hovered it just above the egg. I closed my eyes and thought of what I wanted to happen. Suddenly, I heard it! The faintest, but most powerful, heartbeat I'd ever heard. I opened my eyes to see the white egg glowing gold, casting a perfect shadow of the Afanc. It was perfect!

I let the egg go, making it bob in the water for a second, before it sinks out of sight!

I closed my eyes and tracked down the egg. A clear picture of it came up inside my mind. I saw how fast it was travelling, not touching any of the tunnels edges. It illuminated all the area around it into a brilliant shade of glowing, light blue. Suddenly, it popped up into the underground reservoir of Camelot. I watched, as the egg slowly started to crack from the top.

I opened my dazzling, illuminating, blue eyes and peered into the water. There, I saw Camelot. People went up for drinks. Some filled up massive buckets, while others cupped their hands and drank little sips. I smiled, making my ruby red lips crack slightly, as I watched thousands of Camelot's people drink the poisoned water.

Next, the image changed, into the whole of Camelot's castle from afar. I glared at it in disgust. I swirled my hand across the surface, turning the water jet-black.

I chanted another spell. When the spell was done, I looked up and smiled widely in success. Camelot will fall and I would watch as Uther and Arthur fell together, with that... Merlin boy beside them. They better make the most of their next few... last days living. Because... they were all going to die!

_**Merlin.**_

I was walking down the street, everyone bowing to me, which kept making me blush! It was creepy! After all these years as being a Prince, that was all my life minus two days, I still wasn't used to it. I guess I just thought that I wasn't really a Prince... was I? Not a proper one... though, I try to be. Arthur's my role model... most of the time. I treat servants nicer than Arthur, because I think of myself as an equal, not a noble. Arthur, he treats servants like... prisoners! His pale eyes were almost icy when he was angry.

The worst experience I've ever had with 'mad Arthur' was when he shouted at me last week at the tournament... I humiliated him... and I'd never forget that. He's trying to make me forget, and I know he is, but that's only making me remember more... He may as well slap me in the face and shout "FORGET... FORGET..." like he was hypnotising me. I laughed as I thought of a possible way to get him out of my face: I'd blow in his face and tell him that Uther was behind him. He'd turn around and I'd walk away. When he turned back, his butt still sticking up in the air, I'd trip him up and he'd fall over the chair. Then, I'd get Morgana to walk in!

Hmm, not the best plan, but I should shout in his face and treat him like a dog. Put a lead on him and shout: "Here boy, come on, that's a good Arthur!" and shuffle his hair. Ha! He loves his hair, stick horse dung in it and keep it there... maybe without him even knowing...

Anyway, I loved having walks in the markets, lower towns and countrysides, (etc.) because I was fascinated by the people. I mean, if it wasn't for the ban on magic and my father's and mother's death and Uther finding me and taking me in, I would be like these people, or maybe worse. I could be poor and... probably dead, because I was only a baby...

I liked to look at how the people behaved. They looked so happy, even though most were poor. There was a lot of... teamwork and friendship while they worked: sewing up dresses and clothes for themselves or to sell. Washing the clothes or hanging them up. Feeding the many chickens and goats around the area. I could hear the faint clanging of the blacksmiths round the corner. All I could really see when I was looking around quickly was flashes of rich and dull colours all blending in together, but when I looked more slowly, I saw maids in their pale pinks, purples, yellows and greens all hurrying about and some stall keepers in their rich browns and reds, selling all their fancy pots, clothes, (etc.).

I stopped, as I saw Gaius crouched on the floor, looking over a man. I couldn't miss the old man's dull brown clothes and long, white hair. I walked over quickly, as I suspected some trouble. He was crouching on the floor... and he was a physician after all.

"Gaius?" I asked, wondering what he was doing. Gaius looked up at me and I gasped to myself as I saw a man laid almost unconscious... but with his eyes open, on the hay-covered floor. The man's pale hands were frightening and I could just see the side of the man's face... white, with blue... veins showing brightly.

"Merlin..." Gaius sighed, obviously disappointed that I'd seen this.

"What's happened to him?" I whispered worriedly.

"I don't know," Gaius admitted. I saw Gaius go to turn the man onto his back.

"Aren't you scared?" I suddenly said, panicking slightly at what I might see.

"Of what?" Gaius said, like it was normal for him to see this every day.

"That you catch whatever it is."

"I'm the Court Physician, Merlin. This is part of my job. Most of the time there's nothing really to be scared of," Gaius sighed, turning the body over.

My eyes nearly popped out of their sockets, as I saw the pale white face, blue veins all over, white eyes... dead, and... it was a corpse!

"You were saying?" I said, no laughter ringing in my joke.

Gaius looked up to me in a sort of panic, then looked around at the passing people.

"People mustn't see this. They'll panic!" Gaius said, pointing to a blanket on a stall. I passed him the blanket and he placed it over the whole of the body. I looked around at the passing people, I don't think anybody saw, it's just a shame I did. This'll haunt me more than that time Arthur shouted at me. Oh! There's that memory again!

_**Gwen.**_

Me and my dad were getting ready for work. I tied the bow on the back of my white apron and smoothed down my red dress. It was a rather... cloudy day in Camelot today, which dampened my spirits slightly. With me working for Morgana, and dad working at the blacksmith's, we hardly had any time together either, so the mornings and evenings were really... sort of something to look forward to!

"Dad, here's your sandwich!" I said happily, placing the package on the table.

"Ooh. Mm, what's in it?" he asked eagerly.

"It's smoked pigeon. But, I'd say there's more smoke than pigeon!" I laughed.

Dad laughed with me. "You're such a good girl to me, Gwen!" he complemented.

"And I've done you some water cress soup for tonight."

"Don't tell me, with more water than cress?" he joked.

I laughed at his little joke and hugged him tight. "I'll see you later!" I promised.

"K, bye!" said dad.

I walked out into the streets and finally managed to tie the bow to my red cape, before heading off to the forest's edge to pick some flowers for Morgana.

_**Merlin.**_

I was still a bit shocked and panicky about the situation of 'the corpse.' I'd agreed to help Gaius carry up the corpse to his chambers. We were on the castle's drawbridge when Gwen suddenly appeared. I hurried to the end of the cart and covered the loose, pale foot.

"What are you doing?" Gwen asked happily, a bunch of purple and white flowers in her delicate hands. The strong winds were whipping her cape and also her hair into a messy bun. I noticed a single white flower fly out of her curly hair.

"Er... just moving something," I said. Well, obviously she knew that. So, that would lead to more questions.

"Looks heavy..." she said, peering behind me, but I stepped in her way, and smiled. Okay, so it wasn't exactly a question, but she expected me to answer.

"Er, it's nothing really. Er, someone got you flowers?" I asked, trying to divert her.

"Oh! No..." she giggled. "Would you like one?" she suddenly said, taking me by surprise. "A purple one? Purple suits you! Not that red doesn't suit you... red does suit you..."

"Er, thanks, Gwen! Well, er..." I said, sticking the purple flower into the top of my... top.

"Aww," Gwen murmured.

"Er, well, see you..." I said, turning back to the cart, and to Gaius' raised eyebrow, also cuing me to blush.

"Bye..." I heard Gwen murmur behind my retreating form.

_**Gwen.**_

I entered Morgana's chambers with a wide smile, still clutching tightly to the flowers in my sweating hands. After saying hi to Merlin in the street, I was a little worried about what could have happened if Uther was there... or Arthur. It was bad enough with Gaius' eyebrow getting higher and higher by the minute. I bet Merlin will get teased for the conversation...

"You look happy!" Morgana smiled as she walked up to Gwen.

"I picked these for you," I said, still smiling happily, while showing Morgana the flowers. Morgana stroked the tops of a few of the flowers before I butted in again. "Something to cheer you up. I know you haven't been sleeping very well."

"Oh, that's so sweet. Well, you cheer me up!" she admitted. I regretted saying that though. I know she didn't like talking about it, because she'd remember one of the bad dreams she'd had over the past couple of days.

I smiled at the complement anyway. "Would you like me to put them in water for you?" Morgana nodded and I walked over to the nearby vase.

_**Merlin.**_

I was watching as Gaius grabbed his magnifying glass and looked over the extraordinary body. "I've never seen anything like this before!" said Gaius, clearly amazed.

"Do you think it could be some kind of plague?" I asked worriedly.

"No. I fear that something like this could never come from nature," Gaius admitted. "But who has this kind of power?"

"You think it's caused by magic?" I asked shocked.

"Merlin!" Arthur's voice came from down the corridor. I rushed to the door and opened it a crack to see Arthur walk towards me. "What are you doing in there? You were supposed to be at practise with me a half hour ago!" he scolded, trying to look over to Gaius, but not letting him see the body.

"Sorry! I'll be there in a minute!" I said, making Arthur look back down at me.

"Right..." he said. Before he could see me, I threw the flower into the room. "Tell Gaius my father wants to see him now. And, you can come too, if you want, whatever..." Arthur said.

I laughed. "Practise your English!" I mocked.

"I got a higher grade in English, you practise yours," he replied.

"Only because you copied off half my sheet!"

"Liar!" Arthur said.

"You're the liar!" I said back.

"Would you two shut up already!" Gaius scolded.

I turned round to look at Gaius. I saw him pick the flower up and put it on the desk. What was he going to do with that? I do not know!

"Gaius... Arthur said-" I started.

"I heard..." Gaius murmured, still looking over the body.

"He should tell you himself!" I said, turning back to Arthur.

"Well, I'm right here you know. And, you won't exactly let me _see _Gaius," he said, trying to look over my shoulder again.

"So..." I murmured, feeling stupid.

"Come on! Help me with this!" Gaius ordered.

"Hey! I'm not a servant!" I scolded.

"Yes, you are!" Arthur said happily.

"Shut up!" I said shoving the door in his face.

"Hurry up and go to the council chamber's when your done!" Arthur called through the door.

"Gaius!" I scolded. "You shouldn't have told me to do that. Now Arthur's gonna call me a servant and make me do things for him..."

"Yes... maybe, but you don't have to do it!" he said, like I was stupid, and then he turned back to his work.

'But you don't have to do it!' I mouthed. Whatever Gaius!

I walked over to the body and covered it up, then went out the door to the council chambers.

**)()()()()()()()()()(**

At the council chambers, most of the council members were there. It was strange really, I felt like a load of eyes were looking at me... oh, wait, they were! I wanted to turn around and run away/disappear. But then, that's when I saw the body on the floor.

I walked over to Arthur. "W-what happened to him?" I asked.

"I don't know, that's why we asked for Gaius..." he admitted.

"Oh. But he-" but I never got to finish because Gaius walked into the room and Uther started talking... panicky.

"What happened to him?" Uther asked worriedly.

"I don't know, Sire," he admitted. I saw Arthur bite his lip in worry. "It's the second case I've seen today!"

"Why didn't you report it to me?" Uther said in disbelief.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Arthur whispered to me. I guessed he'd figured out that that was what I was hiding from him a few minutes ago.

"I didn't know what it was either... That's why I didn't want you to go into Gaius' chambers. Plus, I'd only just got there..." I defended.

"Ye, ye, you still could've told me..." he murmured.

"I was going to!" I whispered harshly.

"Alright, alright!" he whispered, trying to keep his voice down.

"I was attempting to find the cause," Gaius said to Uther.

"What did you conclude?" he asked.

"I don't think it's time to hurry to conclusions. The scientific process is a long one!" he admitted, glancing over to me. I nodded in approval to his... discrete words? Whatever...

"What are you concealing from me?" he asked.

"Sire, I have seen nothing like it. The victims are dying in 24 hours, and it seems it's spreading fast..." he said, looking back down at the pale body with bright veins and glassy eyes.

"What is the cause?" Uther asked, basically asking what Gaius had concluded...

Gaius sighed and looked over to me, then back at Uther again. "I think you should say the cause, the most likely cause, is... sorcery!" he informed.

Arthur gasped. How dramatic could he be? I rolled my eyes. Though, that would look bad from someone else's point of view if they saw me rolling my eyes at death... Uther suddenly pulls me and Arthur to the side. I look Uther up and down before meeting his eyes.

"We must find who did this!"

"We will..." I said truthfully. I wanted to murder the person who had used magic so... evilly.

"Conduct door to door searches. Increase your presence in the town. Double the guards on all the gates. And, Merlin, you may stay with Gaius and help out, please!" he said in a scared whisper.

"Of course!" I said, sticking my tongue out at Arthur in happiness.

"Merlin?!" Arthur said in disbelief and jealously.

"Gaius needs all the help he can get to find a cure. If Gaius is right, believe me, this city will be wiped out." I rolled my eyes again. Okay, are we in the most dramatic TV show ever or what? What's a TV... I do not know, don't ask me... "This is the kind of magic that undermines our authority, challenges all we've done. If we cannot control this plague,-" plague, yes! I got it right! Oops, carry on... "-people will turn to magic for a cure." Why not? "We have to find this sorcerer, and quickly!" Uther finished his scared ramblings.

"Yes, father!" Arthur accepted.

**)()()()()()()()()()(**

Arthur and half the guards were checking round half the town, and me and the rest of the guards were checking the rest.

"Start checking over there!" I said, pointing away from Arthur. "I'll be with you in a minute!" I promised.

I walked over to Gaius who was collecting ingredients for a cure that would slow down the death and also make it less painful, so he could find time to make a cure.

"Gaius!" I called, as I spotted a man gasping for... water? Life? Health? Death?

"There's nothing we can do for him!" he said, pulling me away.

"But we haven't tried!" I reasoned.

"If we don't know what the disease is, then how can we cure him?" Gaius asked, like he knew he wasn't going to get an answer. Well, guess what, he was!

"With magic!" I said in a harsh whisper.

"Have a look!" Gaius said, turning me around to look at mine and Arthur's guards bursting into people's houses. From here, it looked shocking. If I had just arrived here, I'd turn and run for the hills! "They're suspicious of everyone! This is not the time to be using magic. Science will lead us to the source of the disease!" Gaius said, walking off, leaving me to run back to my set of guards.

**)()()()()()()()()()(**

Back in Gaius' chambers again, and looking out of Gaius' window. I saw Arthur with all the guards looking round people's houses. Well, bursting in a wrecking people's houses. He would be better off burning all the houses, at least the people would be happier than being punched in the face as a greeting...

I turned back to the chambers and saw Gaius heating a vial of liquid. "What are you doing?" I asked curiously, standing up and walking over to Gaius.

"I'm examining the contents of that man's stomach." And that's when I backed off again...

"Will that tell you who did it?" I asked, hopeful that I didn't have to smell and look at that disgusting liquid for nothing!

"No, but it might tell us how it's spread. One thing I do know, this is magic of the darkest kind!" he admitted, turning to me.

I shook my head. "Why would someone use magic like that?" I asked. I'd never understand the minds of the 'evil sorcerers.'

"Magic corrupts. People use it for their own ends."

"I haven't been corrupted!" I said in disbelief.

"I know, but that's because you have a heart of gold!" he said. Good god that was a nice thing to say!

"Still... not all magic's bad. You know it isn't."

"It's neither good nor bad, it's how you use it," Gaius explained.

Suddenly, Arthur and the guards burst in through the door, almost making Gaius drop the bottle of... body contents and almost making me yelp in fright. Almost!

"Arthur!" I scolded, but he paid no attention.

"Over there," Arthur pointed across the room. Then, he turned to Gaius. "Sorry Gaius, we're searching every room in town."

"Arthur, there's no sorcerer in here!" Gaius said, like Arthur was brain-dead. I think he is anyway...

"I'm just doing my job!" Arthur reasoned.

"Gaius has nothing to hide, Arthur, go ahead, search!" I said. Me and Arthur had a glare war for a second. He knew he had peeved me off.

"All these books and papers?" he asked.

"My life's work, dedicated to the understanding of science. You are quite welcome to read through them if you wish," Gaius suggested.

Arthur had a look of complete disgust on his face for a minute, which made me almost laugh out loud.

"What's this room up here?" he asked, pointing to Gaius' bedroom. Wasn't it obvious?

"It's my room," Gaius said. "What do you expect to find in there?" Gaius asked, as Arthur went into his bedroom.

"I'm looking for material or evidence suggesting the use of enchantments."

I rolled my eyes as I waited for him to come back out. I can't believe Arthur even came into Gaius' chambers. I was in here! I was in here 99% of my life! I think I'd know if Gaius had anything magical laying around... which he did... which is why I hid it. I smirked.

Arthur banged the bedroom door shut and clambered down the three steps. "How long do you think it may be before you find a cure?" Arthur asked curiously.

"It depends on how many interruptions he gets!" I said harshly, daring him to say something back.

"Of course, I'm sorry," he apologized. I didn't even know he knew the word 'sorry.' He turned to the guards. "We're finished here!" and they all clambered out noisily.

Gaius walked up to the open door and slammed it shut.

"Arthur's so annoying, don't you agree?" I said, trying to brighten the mood, and explain how much Arthur was a prat!

"Don't get funny, Merlin!" Gaius scolded.

"Sorry..." I murmured, then moved on. "Don't you think it's time to use the book!" I pleaded.

"Don't be stupid!"

"If I have this legacy, then what is it for? You keep telling me, it's not for playing tricks!" I tried to persuade.

"You want to practise magic when the King is hunting for sorcerers? Are you mad? Merlin, your life is destined for more important things!" he said.

"Ye, like what? If it's not for saving lives, then what is it for?" I asked.

"To help Arthur become King!"

"Ye, but what happens if he becomes ill, huh?!"

"Then you save him."

"I do not pick favourites, Gaius! The people are as important as Arthur. Well, to me they are, but I wouldn't expect you to understand that, would I?!"

"Merlin... there will come a time when your skills will be recognised," Gaius promised, like he could make it happen.

"When? How long do I have to wait?" I asked tiredly.

"Patience is a virtue, Merlin."

"Sitting by and doing nothing is a virtue?"

"Your time will come."

"I could cure that man we saw..." I sighed.

"I know it's tempting to use the way you find easiest, Merlin..."

"It is when it saves a life!"

"It's no good just saving one person. We have to discover how this illness is spreading."

"Arthur is out there, right now, looking for the sorcerer!" I shouted.

"A sorcerer who is powerful enough to do this will never be found searching the town."

"Well, why didn't you tell him that?!"

"He wouldn't believe me..."

I sighed. "So, what can we do?"

"Hope science can find the answer, before it kills us all!" How dramatic... but still true.

_**Nimueh.**_

I walked over to the stone basin and felt its cool edge as my fingers circled the edge of it slowly. I wave my freezing hand over the basin and watch as the water ripples into the picture of the Afanc. I smile as it splashes around and then dives back into the water.

The image changes and a picture of one of the water fountains in Camelot takes the Afanc's place. A woman comes up to the fountain and places her wooden bucket under the tap. She draws the water from the spout and I smile in victory as a line starts to form behind her. The lower town will be so easy to take, they're all so busy anyway.

The image changes once again and shows me the most magnificent sight of the day. Loads and loads of bodies covered in white sheets are laid down in the courtyard.

The image disappears and the water turns still except for the little ripples it makes from the water that's dripping from my fingers. I wipe the remaining black water onto the bottom of my ripped dress and walk away.

I have succeeded in killing loads of people and Uther still doesn't know what caused it. The whole of Camelot will be wiped out in no time!

**Okay, what do you think? I know, most of the lines I got from ' ' 1x3 merlin script, so I'm practically a disclaimer for Dragon's Call, Valiant and this (Mark of Nimueh) but there are some bits I fitted in too x**

**Also, I am slow at updating because I only get inspiration mostly at the weekends... I haven't wrote the whole story, obviously, because I keep improving on my writing and I think it would be much worse if I wasn't still writing because if I'd wrote it all in one go, it would be as terrible as chapters 1 and 2. And come on, they were bad. Weren't they? But now? Well, SUMMER HOLIDAYS! **

**Also, most importantly, I understand that it may not let you review because you reviewed before, but you can tell me how I did in a few days when I update part 2! x**


	13. The Mark of Nimueh Part 2!

_Summary: (Merlin=19 and Arthur=20) Part 2 of Mark of Nimueh! So, an illness has struck... again, and they've finally found the terrifying conclusion. Die by dehydration or poisoned by water?_

_Let's read on! xxx_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13 – The Mark of Nimueh – Part 2 – Terrifying Conclusions!<strong>

_**Arthur.**_

I entered Uther's council chambers to see Uther himself looking extremely edgy... He turned to me and I take a deep breath before giving him the bad news. I knew he'd be impatient and harsh, but I crossed my fingers behind my back before coming straight out with it, hoping for the best.

"We searched everywhere. Neither me nor Merlin could find a sorcerer."

"Shouldn't Merlin be helping Gaius?"

"Yes, but he's helped me sometimes. He's helping Gaius right now..." I reasoned, hoping he wouldn't have a go at me just for that. Merlin said he's help... maybe he thought I had too much on my mind.

"So, you found nothing?" Uther asked worriedly.

"I don't know where else to look."

"I want you to impose a curfew," Uther decided. "No one is allowed onto the streets after the great bell."

"Father?" I asked, not understanding why he'd want to do that.

"And cordon off the lower town!" he ordered, ignoring my question.

"Why?!" I asked shocked.

"Because that's where most of the victims are. Let's isolate it, stop this disease from spreading."

"What about the people who live there?" I asked amazed. Didn't he care about them?

"Don't you think I haven't considered it? What else can I do? I have to protect the rest of the city!" Uther said, walking away.

I bowed and exited. How could he ask me to do those things. I mean, a curfew isn't so bad, but it's unfair to the people in lower town if we cordon it off. They'll have no where to go, and they won't have contat with anyone outside of that area... I have to ask for help.

_**Gaius.**_

I had just finished carrying up another body to my chambers with the help of two guards. I've picked a specific body, in hope that Merlin would understand exactly what was going on. Merlin was becoming a right royal physician!

I went into my chambers, leaving the guards to put the lady on the table and leave. I checked over her body. It was once again the same illness – the same glassy eyes, pale skin and bright blue veins – and the ratings of deaths were increasing.

"Sorry I'm late!" Merlin called from down the hall. He shuffled past the guards and swung the door open, chucking his bag down onto the floor.

"No need to apologise, My Lord..." I mumbled. I mean, I was worried, but I wouldn't worry him about it.

"You're worried," Merlin concluded in a whisper.

"Don't be silly, My Lord..."

"Yes you are, when did you stop calling me Merlin?" Merlin asked me, both eyebrows raised slightly in question.

"Since two guards stepped outside," I made up calmly. It wasn't enough to fool Merlin though.

"They can't hear us!" he said, in a raised voice to prove his point.

"Alright, alright," I gave in. "I'm worried that you, Arthur, Morgana or the King will get sick," I admitted. So much for not worrying him, though he didn't exactly look worried...

"I'll be alright, we'll all be alright. I'm as worried about you as you are about me. That's why I'm here, to look at the body... on the table!" he tried to lighten the mood, but tried not to scream in horror. He never did like the look at them... neither did I really. But, to be honest, I thought he was about to squeal in panic. Did he think it was going to come alive? So much for royal physician.

We both moved round the table, setting both hands onto the table beside the body and leaning there, thinking.

"Well, what's different about this victim?" I asked, starting the conversation.

"Er... she's a woman," Merlin joked.

"Sometimes I do wonder whether your magical talents were given to the right person. Anything else?" I asked.

"Erm..." he thought. "She's a... a courtier," he suddenly thought, that actually being the answer! Well, it sort of was.

"Ah!" I exclaimed.

"How does that help us?" Merlin asked, obviously he thought that wasn't the answer after all.

"Courtiers seldom go down to the lower town. So, what does that mean?" I riddled.

"Erm... that she hasn't... spoken to any townspeople," Merlin guessed poorly. He was clearly stressed about this whole thing.

I held a pained expression on my face. Why did Merlin have to be so thick sometimes?

"Yes... it suggests that the disease is not spread by contact."

"Oh," Merlin suddenly realised. "And they probably don't eat the same food..."

"Good, anything else?"

"Erm, I doubt they even breathe the same air..."

"So, what's the only thing they do share?"

Merlin thought... "Water..." he murmured. I leant back, meaning he'd guessed correctly. "Water?" he questioned. "You think the disease is spread through water?"

"Merlin, you're a prodigy."

Merlin smiled to himself. He'd love to have rubbed that in his brother's face.

"You wouldn't mind getting someone to fill this up would you?" I asked, handing him a bucket for him to fill with water.

"No, I'll get it myself..." he murmured, trudging out the door.

_**Gwen.**_

I tied my red cloak round my small frame and sighed as I spotted my dad, still in bed. I smiled and crept up behind him, then tapped him quickly. When he groaned, I sighed again.

"It's time to get up, Dad," I said. When he didn't move, I repeated myself. "Dad?" I rolled him over, then gasped.

"Gwen..." Dad whispers to me. He's ghostly white, and has bright, noticeable veins sticking out all over his face. His voice sounded so faint, he looked like death, and I'm sure he felt like it too. It was the illness! It had caught my dad.

I run out of the house crying, my only reaction is to get to Morgana as quickly as possible. But when I neared the castle, I decided to go to Gaius instead. As I pass a well, I hear Merlin shout over my shoulder. "Gwen? Gwen!" he shouts, and races after me, a bucket full of sloshing water in his hands.

**)()()()()()()()()()(**

I race into Gaius' chambers, my tear stricken face making Gaius drop all his work and come over to me.

"Gwen! You have the illness?" he exclaims.

"My father! Please, Gaius, he's all I have."

"Gwen, I have no cure," he sighs in regret.

"I'm begging you!" I plead, eyes full of tears. I could hardly see... Why wouldn't Gaius do something! He'd do something if it was Merlin... he was like his own son. He'd even help Arthur, or Uther!

"I wish there was something, anything, but so far the remedy is beyond what I an achieve," he says, taking hold of my trembling hand. "I'm sorry Gwen."

But, I only shake off his hand and run away, crying all over again. I push past the guards, not a care in the world about the one who holds his stomach in pain. I think I accidentally elbowed him in the stomach...

_**Merlin.**_

"Would you like me to fill that for you, Sire?" one guard asked, as I exited Gaius' chambers.

"No... thankyou though," I murmured, but my mind was on more important things than the guards filling up my bucket.

I can't help but think about what Gaius said. What would happen if Arthur, Morgana or Uther did die? Then I realised something, it was happening all over again. When Arthur got sick from the illness... That witch! But, I'd thought about what would happen if Gaius, Morgana or Uther got sick as well as Arthur. And now... well, no one was sick... yet... Although, I hope everyone I care about can stay strong this time. Even Gwen!

I walked out into the hot, sunny courtyard. This was all wrong. If it was that witch, then how could she keep doing this to us? Did she hate Uther or something? But then, they would have to have met...

Anyway, back to the point. How could she bring such misery on a day as sunny as this? Around a hundred people have already been killed, though I suppose it'll be more by tonight.

I then day dreamed about nothing in particular. Well, nothing at all. I just listened to the sound of my trembling footsteps against the cobble stone beneath me. When I reached the well, I was finally dragged from my thoughts and waited in line. I cursed as three people were lined to collect water from the well. Should I say something?

"Excuse me!" I found myself saying as I walked to the front of the queue. The woman thought I was here to take her place, but I wasn't. "No, no... I'll wait in line. It's just, I advice you not to... all not to drink any water."

"Why ever not?" she asked worriedly, setting down her bucket.

"I cannot explain right now, but spread it around. No one go near any water at all. No one drink it, no one even get it on your hands. You understand?" I asked. All three woman nodded and left their buckets by the well.

I put my bucket beneath the spout and started to draw water. "Sire!" one of the women came running back. "You said not to drink the water!"

"I'm not going to drink it. Don't worry! It's for Gaius. He's going to experiment with it."

"But he'll get sick!"

"Don't worry so much. No one is going to drink the water. Now go, spread it around. I advice you to go to all the other wells too, stop people from collecting it this minute!" I ordered, and she scurried off.

I returned to filling up the large, wooden bucket. Suddenly, I heard faint sobbing, then it grew louder, until Gwen ran past in tears.

"Gwen?" I shouted, confused. "Gwen!" I suddenly took off after her, the bucket full of sloshing water flying after me, still in hand.

I ran after her, but I slowly went to a walk at the castle's entrance, as I lost my breath. The bucket was weighing me down. I walked all the way up to the corridor where Gaius' chambers were located. Gwen hurried back past me. "Gwen?" I shouted after her, but she just ran away.

I looked back down the corridor, and saw the guard holding his stomach.

"Are you alright?" I asked concerned. He looked up at me.

"Yes, Sire," he replied, and then gasped.

"What happened to you?" I asked.

"Nothing... Just that the, er... maid... she, while she ran past me, she kind of, elbowed me hard in the stomach. She's a bit feisty!" he joked.

I laughed slightly at his smile. "Why don't you take the rest of the hour off. Both of you?" I said, turning so I could see both of the guards.

"Oh, no, Sire. The King ordered us to stay here, where we can protect you and the Court Physician."

"I'll get someone else to take over," I assured them.

"That's very kind of you, Sire. But, I'm afraid the King might punish us for it," he said, starting to let go of his aching stomach.

"How long have you both been helping us?" I asked.

"All day, Sire."

"Then, I order you to take the _rest _of the day off! And, I will take full responsibility for any misunderstandings with my Father."

Both the guards bowed before going of in the direction of the exit, probably to go home for the rest of the day. They probably don't want to be caught by Uther...

I suddenly whistled to the other guard at the end of the corridor. He turned to me, and then hurried down the corridor. "You called, Sire?"

I smiled at my success. I'll treat them like dogs from now on... I whistle, they come running. "I need you to bring two guards here immediately," I ordered, trying to stop myself from laughing out the order. The guard hurried off. I imagined a tale wagging behind him.

I entered Gaius' chambers finally. He must have heard me talking as he was already staring at me.

"What's that about Gwen?" I asked. "Is she ill?"

"No... her father..." I gulped. Oh no... It would be terrible for any child to see their last parent dying in front of your own eyes. Me, Arthur and Morgana have Uther, and Gwen has her father, but if Gwen loses her father, then she'd become an orphan!

"There must be something we can do!" I said determinedly.

"I'm trying my hardest, Merlin. Let's hope this will have some answers," he says, taking the bucket from my hand.

"But, that'll be too late for Gwen's father!"

"I fear you may be right..." Gaius admitted. "But, it'll have to do for now."

Gaius dips a tiny bottle into the water, and then puts the little, purple flower from Gwen into it, and sets it onto the table.

A knock came at he door. "Come in!" I called. Two guards came in cautiously. "You asked for two guards, Sire?"

"Yes, you don't mind taking the shift outside the door do you?"

"Not at all, Sire!" he said, and closed the door.

"Sire, sire, sire. I've been called that..." I count on my fingers. "Five or six times in the last five minutes! It's annoying!" I grumbled, going out the door.

**)()()()()()()()()()(**

That night, I carried the poultice I'd 'borrowed' from Gaius through the town. I was going to save Gwen's father whether Gaius liked it or not! I'd learnt a spell that could heal Tom.

"What about over... in there?" a guard called. I held my breath as I hid behind a corner. The guard was getting too close to me though! If I was caught, being a Prince I would be punished greatly by Uther. 'You don't break a curfew!' he says. Though, I always say, 'Rules are meant to be broken!'

After the guard has poked through a group of hay stacks, he came over to my hiding spot.

"Onstyrian, onbregdan!" I said hurriedly, pointing to a nearby door. The door creaked, loud enough for the guard to hear, which distracted him and sent him twirling round to face it. He crept closer and closer to the door. When he gets close enough, I made the door smash into his face. I pity him as he falls unconscious on the floor. No other guards see either of us though.

I run to Gwen's house unseen and peek through her window. Gwen is laid on the floor, the bottom of the bed is her soft pillow. She curls her fingers round her father's legs, wishing him a safe passage to heaven. I creep inside Gwen's small cottage. The walls are white, but look more brown now, because they're all dirty and damp. Her cloak and her father's jackets hang on two hooks beside the brown, wooden door. Three unlit candles, two empty mugs and a half full jug sit on the otherwise bare table. It's all a bit... small and... depressing for me. But, I'm sure it seems cosy to Gwen and her father.

I crept over to the remaining thing in the room; the bed. I put the poultice underneath Tom's pillow and stood back. "pu fornamist adl fram guman," I whisper.

I stepped outside the house again and watched as the poultice glowed to my eyes only. Tom suddenly groans and wakes up, brushing against Gwen's hair. Gwen then wakes up too, and stares at her father with wide eyes. I smile as she stutters confusedly.

"Father?"

"Gwen..." he said happily.

"What's happened? I can't believe it!" she said happily, diving into an uncomfortable hug with Tom. I sighed in relief and left.

_**Nimueh.**_

I am so bored. The only thing that gives me pleasure is seeing Uther and his sons and ward and... everyone, in pain! That's when I broke. I hopped off my red bed and skipped over to the stone basin, and waved my hand over it and laughed wickedly.

I once again swiped my hand over the 'black waters of death'. An image of Camelot's courtyard showed up. I smirked as the image of the bodies covered with sheets showed up. But, the image was twice as big, Camelot was slowly... or rather 'quickly' dieing _out! _

_**Arthur.**_

I reach for the glass vial with the tainted water and flower in. "Don't touch it!" Gaius scolded. "I had this in the water for no more than a few hours."

"Where's the water from?" Uther asked, confused at the... the surprise! He wouldn't know though, we've been drinking wine for breakfast, lunch and dinner and water hadn't been an option for a few days anyway... Good news for the royal family... but what about the people?

"The pump from where the people collect their daily supply..." Gaius sighed. Unlike Uther, I knew Gaius didn't have wine, he would get dehydrated in a few more days if he didn't have water... So, either get dehydrated or poisoned. Wow, hard choice... though I'd take the challenge and dehydrate... Who knows how painful that poisoning could be?!

"We have to stop the people from using it!" I decided.

"The city cannot survive without water!" Gaius denied.

"We have to find this sorcerer!" Uther concluded. I roll my eyes. Trust him to think about killing the sorcerer who did this first than thinking of a way to save his people!

"I don't believe they're inside of Camelot," I admitted, thinking back to the conversation when I told him I'd found nothing inside the city.

"Then extend the search to the villages!" Uther ordered harshly.

"We've started..." I admitted, sighing, because I still hadn't found anything. "But, I can't search the entire kingdom."

"And I can't stand by and watch our people die," Uther retaliated.

I bowed and turned to leave, when I saw Merlin eye me worriedly from behind a pillar. He knew I'd seen him, as he slipped out of the door. I sighed and carried on walking. I pitied Merlin. He wasn't involved in most of the conversations, though I gathered he already knew about the water, with being with Gaius and all. But, I could tell by Merlin's wet eyes and quivering lip, that he was scared. But, not just for himself, but for me, and Camelot. How are we going to deal with this plague?!

_**Merlin.**_

I walked away from the council chambers. I know Arthur had spotted me, which I wasn't really pleased about... but I could tell by his face expressions he could tell how I felt, because he felt it too. He was scared. For: me, Uther, Morgana, Gaius and the people. I was too, but I was concerned for Gwen as well... and I still don't know if Tom is alright...

That's when I turned around and headed for Morgana's chambers instead of mine. I was off to see Gwen!

Would Gwen be in tears of sadness or happiness? Well, would she be crying at all? I mean, she is in the castle... you don't cry in front of everyone, now... do you?

As I reached Morgana's chambers, I heard Gwen's light footsteps on the stone floors. I could tell she was okay... her footsteps were light and bouncy. Was she happy? Was I actually successful at something?!

I knocked on the door and went through. Gwen stopped what she was doing and bowed.

"No need for... bowing and stuff."

"Okay..." she smiled, and stood straight, then furrowed her brow.

"How's your father?" I asked. "Is he feeling better?"

"Yeah, it's an incredible miracle!" she smiled.

"His skin's clear, back to normal?" I checked.

"Yes!" she giggled.

"Great!" I smiled successfully. I turn to leave, when Gwen continues:

"You don't seem surprised..." she searched my face for more clues.

"No, no, I am. It's a miracle..." I attempted to persuade her lamely.

"But how did you know he was well?" she asked.

"Er... because you're smiling..." I guessed.

"That's really weird because I haven't told anyone... but you know. How could you know?"

"Yeah. Alright. You finally found out. I'll tell you," I swallowed, then tried not to smile as I thought of a crazy idea. "I'm psychic!" I announced.

Gwen giggled. "No you're not..."

"It's true," I laughed.

"Alright... What am I thinking?" she asked.

"That I'm... not psychic?"

"You're strange..." she giggled. I frowned slightly. "I, I don't mean that in a nasty way... You're just, funny...I like that."

I blushed. "Erm, er, I'm pleased for you," I nodded.

"Thank you!" she said.

"What for?" I asked, my heart nearly jumping out of my throat when I thought she knew my secret.

"I don't know... Just for asking."

"I don't like to see you upset..." I admitted. She smiled. "I have to... get on."

I waved awkwardly at her, and she waves back, blushing slightly, I leave. I can see Gwen smile behind me, because I look through one of Morgana's mirrors. She's blushing too...

_**Arthur.**_

I grabbed some guards and made them follow me all the way to the blacksmith's. I pushed through the crowd of people who were watching Tom like he was a God.

When Tom sees me, he immediately stops beating his... junk. "The story is: you were sick!"

"Not any more," was the only reply I got. What about 'Sire' or 'My Lord'. What about 'God!'?

"Perhaps you were suffering from some other ailment?"

"Oh, you're joking," Tom started. Clearly not... "I felt like death itself..." Impossible... "Not enough strength in me to stir the air!" he admitted. Now that was scary. Before I asked myself 'Dehydration of poisoning?' Definitely dehydration! Though... I don't want to die really!

"Then... what happened?" I asked curiously. How did he recover?

"Oh, I don't know. Suddenly, it was gone. I'm fitter than I was before!"

"That's remarkable!" I sighed. I wish I could have something to make me fitter than I already am... if that's possible... I thought, rolling my shoulders subconsciously. "Was anybody with you when all this happened?" I asked.

"Just my daughter, Gwen."

Gwen... It couldn't have been Morgana's lovely maid Guinevere, could it? I turned and left, Tom's clanging ringing in my ears. I took the guards over to Tom and Gwen's house and ordered for it to be searched. My heart nearly leapt out of my throat when a guard revealed a magical poultice that had been underneath Tom's pillow.

**)()()()()()()()()()(**

We reached Morgana's chambers. I hesitated, before rolling my shoulders confidently and bashing open the door.

"Seize her!" I order.

"No," Gwen denies, and drops the vase of dead flowers onto the stone floor, shattering the glass into pieces.

"Guinevere, I'm arresting you for crimes and contraventions of the laws of Camelot, that you did practise enchantments."

Morgana hurries into the chambers, seeing the guards outside the door, and hearing the loud smash and the screams of terror. "Gwen?" she asks worriedly.

"But what have I done? I haven't done anything! Help me. Please!" Gwen pleads to Morgana. I kind of felt sorry for her... she has a kind heart, and maybe she was just trying to save her dying father... but would my father listen? No!

"What are you doing?" Morgana asked, shocked at my actions.

"I found a magic poultice in her house," I explained calmly.

"Oh, that's ridiculous!" she exclaimed.

"Then how do you explain her father's recovery?" I asked, secretly pleading for an answer.

"Well, she's innocent. I know she's innocent!" Morgana screamed. Thanks Morgana! Good explanation!

"What can I do? I can't turn a blind eye!" I finished, and swept from the room. I hear Morgana scoff and then her clinking heels follow behind me.

_**Merlin.**_

Me and Gaius exchanged worried glances when we heard screaming coming from down the corridor. I leapt up from the chair and ran to the door. Gwen was just down the corridor, being dragged by Arthur's guards. Arthur was just in front, smirking at me as he saw me. He believed he could rule over me... No way!

"No! Please! You've got to listen to me! Please! I haven't done anything, I swear. Let me go! I'm innocent, I swear!" Gwen screamed, crying uncontrollably.

Gwen spots me and shouts to me. "Merlin! Merlin, please help me!" She then turns to the guards. "Why won't you listen to me?!"

Arthur turned to look at me, and glared. He only glared. He wanted power, but people looked up to me more than him. Because: I was fair, kind hearted, inspirational, loyal, just, sensible/responsible, resilient in many ways and completely handsome! Kidding... sort of...

But before I could glare back at my brother, Gaius grabs my arm and escorts me roughly back into his chambers.

"What've you done?" he demanded.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"I warned you! Oh, I understand," Gaius mocked. "You thought you were doing good!"

"I couldn't let her father die knowing I could cure him."

"Didn't you think it might look a bit suspicious, the curing of one man?" Gaius asked. Now that he said that, it did. But... I was powerful!

"Well then, all I have to do is... I'll cure everyone!" I panicked. "No one will ever have to know it was magic!"

"It's too late! They think Gwen's a sorceress! They think she caused the disease!"

"But she didn't!" I said worriedly. I rush to leave.

"Oh, and how are you going to prove that?!"

I stop to think, then rush out the door after the screams of terror.

* * *

><p><strong>First things first: I don't exactly know what 'Sire' means. So, sorry if I made it sound wrong... correct me if it is wrong. Secondly, I just want to say that any words I don't understand I look up, so if anyone doesn't understand any words I've put in here, just tell me, (Obviously doesn't count for the word Sire.) Last but not least, who can guess what's gonna happen next? Maybe I'll twist something? There's so many possibilities... Any requests?<strong>


	14. The Mark of Nimueh Part 3!

_Summary: (Merlin=19 and Arthur=20) Part 3 of Mark of Nimueh! Gwen's accused of sorcery and Uther won't give in!_

_Let's read on! xxx_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14 – The Mark of Nimueh – Part 3 – The Innocents Accused!<strong>

_**Arthur.**_

I enter, Gwen and the guards at my heel, and face my father. He smiles at me, but all I feel is guilt. All I could think about was Merlin's disgusted face. I had done the right thing, hadn't I?! I was the eldest, the heir to the throne, I was the one who was in the right! Not him for once. He's the youngest... but most liked. How's that fair?

"Please listen to me, I have done nothing, please! I swear I haven't done anything!" She groans, as she's flung to the floor harshly. She grazes her knees, but I don't give it another thought.

"Well done," Uther praises me. I smile back at him, almost evil like. The only thing that mattered was that Father was proud of me, for once. Me!

"Why will no one believe me?! He got better, he just recovered, I didn't do anything!" she pleaded.

Morgana storms in, her clinking heels almost smashing the stone below us. "I believe you! Perhaps this is a disease that is not always fatal. Have you thought of that? Perhaps he recovered naturally!" Morgana wasn't going to give up. She gave me a glare for a few seconds, before turning back to Uther. She just didn't want her friend to die. Well... either that, or she didn't like that I was getting the praise instead of Merlin...

"And what of this poultice that was found?" Uther asked.

I saw Merlin enter, but no-one else did. He hid behind a pillar, then turned his back to me in disgust. He listened to the conversation, but I was drawn away from it. Merlin was most liked... He had a different judgement to me though. He didn't want Gwen to die, I did. She must be the sorcerer. How else could her father _possibly _recover?

"What poultice? I don't know anything about a poultice!" Gwen admitted.

"It was found in your house. Undo this enchantment. Put an end to this contagion!" Uther demanded.

"I can't!" Gwen sighed.

"I will show you no mercy!" he concluded.

"I am not a witch. I don't know how to stop the illness!"

"If you will not undo your sorcery, you force my hand and I must find you guilty..." he reasoned.

"But I told you, I-"

"It is therefore my duty to pronounce judgement. And under the circumstance, I have no choice but to sentence you... to death!"

"No..." Gwen cried. She sounded heart broken...

"I can only hope, that when you die, this evil plague dies with you."

"No. No!"

"Take her away!" Uther ordered.

The guards drag her out the door. Gwen didn't stop screaming once. Merlin turned round and glared at me. I narrowed my eyes at me, I was in the right. He had no power over my actions. I turned to all the courtiers that were leaving. Morgana watched as Gwen was led out backwards. Would I sorceress cry? Or was she acting? They were known for being good actors after all... Valiant was quite the actor...

"I know Gwen, she's my maidservant, not an enchantress," Morgana reasoned.

"Have you ever seen an enchantress? Believe me, they bear no sign, no mark. There is no sense of evil in their eyes."

Ye, but what would he know? Enchantresses may bear a mark, he just executes the inno...cent... What am I thinking?

"I've seen the way the girl works. Her fingers are worn, her nails are broken. Why would she do this? Why would she kneel on a cold, stone floor morning after morning, when she could make these things happen with the snap of her fingers? Like an idle King!" she said harshly. She was right... Why would a powerful sorceress work as a servant? She could be a Queen! But then... maybe she was just trying to slowly become Morgana's friend, so she _could _become Queen!

"You have no right!" Uther retorted angrily.

"You have a right to cast a judgement on that girl!" Merlin retaliated, leaning on the pillar, arms crossed, glaring at Uther.

"I have a responsibility to take care of this kingdom, Merlin! I take no pleasure in this!" Uther responded.

"But you're sentencing the wrong person!" Merlin said confidently, but his voice almost breaking in the process.

"He's right Father!" I joined in. Merlin looked to me in confusion. Well, he would. I just carried Gwen down here myself, giving Merlin nasty looks and glares. But... I had a judgement too... I act before I think. "You hear the word 'magic', you no longer listen!" I continued.

"You saw it for yourself! She used enchantments!" Uther reminded me. I didn't _see _her use enchantments though...

"Yes, maybe..." I said regretfully. Merlin bit his lip. "But... only to save her dying father. That doesn't make her guilty of creating a plague!" I reasoned. "One's the act of kindness, of love, the other of evil. I don't believe evil is in this girl's heart." Maybe she just used her magic for good... like to heal a sick person. If Father was dying... I would do whatever it took...

"I have witnessed what witchcraft can do," Uther started. Merlin listened closer. "I have suffered at its hand. I cannot take that chance. If there is the slightest doubt about this girl, she must die. Or the whole kingdom will perish!" Uther concluded. Well, the kingdom wouldn't "perish" if he didn't execute an innocent person... now, would it?

Merlin rolled his eyes. I imagine he's thinking the same as me... how dramatic can Uther get!

"I understand that..." I sighed. Merlin stared at me disappointedly.

"One day, Arthur, you may become King. Then you will understand. Such decisions must be made! There are dark forces that threaten this kingdom."

"No wonder..." Merlin mumbled. "You kill sorcerers, they kill you!" he said truthfully.

"But I'm not dead!" Uther replied.

"Yet..." he whispered.

"I know!" I gave in. "Witchcraft is an evil, father-" I started. Merlin sighed and leant against the pillar again. "But..." I continued, and Merlin straightened up. "So is injustice! Yes, I am yet to be King, but I don't know what kind of King I will be. But I know what kind of Camelot I wish to live in. It would be where the punishment fits the crime!" Arthur concluded. Merlin nodded, smiling.

"I fear you're right!" Uther started. Me and Merlin turned to him, brows furrowed. "She's played by fire, and sadly she must die by fire!" And with that said, he walked out, Morgana hot on his heels. Merlin sighed.

"What a load of... of... oh, forget it!" Merlin mumbled. I've never seen him so stressed before. He always used to look on the bright side of things. He doesn't really care about Guinevere... does he?

"Why are you so upset?" I asked. I thought he wanted to protect Camelot, just as much as me. Was I wrong?

"Because you're gonna kill my- Morgana's frie- maidservant! How could you do that to her?" he asked.

I shrugged. Merlin glared at me like a child, before storming out. I start to pace the council chambers, trying to think of what to do... Merlin _is _right. I couldn't execute an innocent person. The real sorcerer would still be out there. Father could execute millions and the sorcerer still wouldn't be found.

I saw something out of the corner of my eye, but when I turned to it, it was gone. In its place, was a door. Behind a pillar, a tiny door - that was rarely used - silently swung shut. Had someone else been listening in?

_**Merlin.**_

"You're right... I thought I was doing good, and that curing Gwen's father would help her. I thought I could save a life... It seemed so simple. Now... someone else's life is going to be taken, and it's now _my _fault!" I sighed. I felt so guilty, and I was sure Gaius was about to tell me off and say 'I told you so!'

"An easy solution is like in a storm, Merlin," he said. What was he on about? "Rush for it at your peril, for it may not always lead you to a safe harbour." I nodded, though I never really got Gaius' riddled words.

"I can see that now..." I sighed.

"How many times have I warned you about the responsibilities of being a warlock?" he asked me rhetorically. I sighed. He'd told me many times before. It was a great responsibility. Great power comes with great sacrifice.

"I must see her!" I sighed, and went out the door.

**)()()()()()()()()()(**

I went down the dungeon steps, all the guards bowing at me, though I still think that creepy. I've been a Prince all my life, minus three days, and I still wasn't used to all this. It's because I think I'm not a Prince, I think I'm a normal commoner with a rich life.

I reach the bottom of the stairs and look around all the cells. I pass a weeping Morgana and go towards the way she came from. I turn the corner and see Gwen there, sat on her knees on the hay-covered floor. She's in a world of her own, deep in thought, I imagine. She looked like she'd given up on trying to get free.

"Gwen?" I asked, grabbing her attention. Gwen tries to get to the cell door, but then whimpers when she's flung backwards onto her butt, when the chains pull at her wrists. I could tell she'd been crying. I just wanted to burst through the gate, rip those shackles right off of her wrists, and heal any damages made to her. She didn't deserve to be in there, I did!

"Thank you!" she said gratefully.

"What for?"

"For coming to see me, of course!" she smiled. "I know Princes aren't supposed to come and see maids... Sire."

"I'm sorry..." I sighed.

"It's not your fault."

"Well..." I sighed.

"It's alright. Don't worry about me. There's no point in crying about it... I mean, I mean I'm not saying that you were going to cry about me, Sire. Obviously I don't think that!" she stuttered. "What was I thinking..." she whispered to herself.

"Oh, Gwen... I can't let this happen."

"Please, one thing. You, you don't have to, but..."

"What?" I asked, wanting to do this one thing for her.

"Remember me..." she finished. My heart almost shattered then. I couldn't let her die knowing she was innocent. I was the one to save her father, and now Gwen's paying for it! How could this get any worse?

"You're not going to die. I'm not going to let this happen!" I promised, tears threatening to fall. "He's my father... sadly... I _will _find a way to save you. I _promise!_"

I turn around and run back up the wrought iron stairway, as fast as my feet would let me!

**)()()()()()()()()()(**

I approached the council chambers nervous but fuming. The guards opened the door for me and I walked in. I gulped before I totally broke down and confessed.

"It was me! It was me who used magic to cure Morgana's maid's father. Gwen is not the sorcerer, I am!" I said.

"Merlin!" Arthur whispered angrily. "Are you mad?"

"I cannot let an innocent person of Camelot die from my mistake," I said to him.

"He doesn't know what he's talking about!" Gaius joined in.

"Yes, I do!" I almost shouted. The guards at the door didn't have a clue what to do with me. Arthur's servant, Robert, was fidgeting uncomfortably. He looked like he wanted to stop me as well. My thoughts were pulled back to Arthur's shouting.

"Father! Don't listen to him. There's no way your son is a sorcerer!" Arthur defended.

"I'm not his son though!" I denied. "I'm his ward..."

"So!" Arthur said, like it didn't matter. "You see, Father... hee has a grave, mental disease..." Arthur lied. "It started only a few days ago."

"What!" me and Uther asked at the same time.

"Yes... he's lost it. Completely! He cares too much for the people and now he's going to... stand up for the innocent!" Arthur made up.

"What?" I whispered.

"Go with it or die!"

"Yes... I care for the people... so, I'm not going to let Gwen die. She's innocent!" I said.

"Maybe your in love with Morgana... and don't want her friend to get hurt..." he said, standing up and putting his arm around me, but I knocked it off.

"Are you mad?!" I asked. "I'm not in love with Morgana! Where did you get that from?" I said, looking at him like _he'd _gone mad.

"Okay then... your obviously suffering from stress!" he said, putting the back of his hand on my forehead, but I batted that away too. "Are you sure you're not coming down with something?" he asked dramatically.

"Whatever..." I murmured.

"Maybe she put a spell on you!" Uther said, looking serious. Me and Arthur turn to him, looking worried. Then, Uther snickers, along with the rest of the council. Arthur smiles in relief, but I don't think this is a laughing matter.

"Merlin is a wonder. But the wonder is that he's such an idiot!" Arthur laughed. I glared at him.

"Shut up, Arthur..." I drawled.

"There's no way he could be a sorcerer..." Arthur finished, glaring at me to give in.

"Don't waste my time again, Merlin," Uther warned.

I stormed out, a second away from lashing out and kicking the guards in the privates. I'd make people think that I cared for them if a rumour ever started... But, Arthur ruined my chance to save Gwen. I'm gonna have to find that _witch_ instead!

**)()()()()()()()()()(**

I sighed as Gaius took me from my chambers and dragged me all the way to his chambers instead.

"Arthur's the idiot!" I concluded as the door closed. I needed someone to talk to, and seen as Will wasn't in my chambers at that moment, Gaius was the next person I saw.

"No, he was right to do what he did. And, thankfully, he saved you from your own stupidity!" Gaius responded.

"What else could I do?! It's my fault Gwen's going to die."

"Yes, but you don't prove her innocence by jumping into the flames, you do it by finding the cause of the disease!" Gaius instructed.

"Uther wouldn't burn me!" I said. Gaius was left speechless. He didn't dare tell me he would. He wouldn't! Gwen would be set free, and I'd just get a punishment for being stupid, before the search would go on, Gwen being watched carefully.

"Find the cause of the disease!" Gaius demanded, snapping me from my thoughts with his suggestion.

"Well, Arthur's not going to find it! He thinks he is so _sharp!_ He's the one that took Gwen away to the dungeons in the first place, not me!"

"Yes... but you didn't stop and think that it would lead to that anyway? You basically _did_ show her to the dungeons, Merlin!"

"So... Why can't Arthur just see who I really am?" I sighed. Why _couldn't _he see who I really am? He's known me all his life... Why hadn't he found out yet? I couldn't tell him now...

"Warlocks are pretty hard to spot."

"Well, maybe I should go round in a pointy hat!" I said sarcastically.

"I don't think you'll find one big enough!" Gaius joked, the serious face never leaving though.

"Hey..."

"Anyway, forget that. If we're going to save Gwen, then we have to find out what's contaminating the water."

**)()()()()()()()()()(**

We reached the cave's entrance - me, Gaius and my servant, Will - and held our breaths. We looked down all the tunnels, until Gaius made a move for the left. I followed nervously, Will at my side. What if some creature was down here and their poison was contaminating the water? Or a witch lived down here? I couldn't help but feel on edge. It was like someone was watching me. I turned around and looked down the tunnel (obliviously looking straight at where Nimueh was watching, somewhere far away). I saw nothing...

"The water from here supplies the whole town. Take a sample, please." Gaius gave Will a small bottle and he plunged it into the water. A few seconds later, he took the bottle back out and shook it, letting loose the excess. He screwed the lid on and handed it to Gaius. I yawned. I hadn't noticed how tired I was... I've been working all day _and _night!

"Let's take it back and examine it," Gaius said, walking away.

Just then, all the yawns disappeared and I almost screamed as a massive monster just came lunging out of the water. It flung almost all of the water at us as it screamed. And then, it sunk back into the waters. I stirred at the water in shock, water dripping off of me. I spat out the manky water, that had got into my mouth, in a panic.

"What the hell was that?!" Will asked, before I could, but Gaius only grabbed my wrist and sped out of the tunnels, water trailing behind us.

**)()()()()()()()()()(**

We raced to Gaius' chambers, ignoring the looks as we passed the many people, soaking wet, and we all set to flicking through books until we found anything about that creature.

"Here!" Gaius pointed to a monster that looked so... magical... but scary at the same time. I couldn't describe it. It had two legs and two long arms in the front and a hunched back that looked like its ribs were about to pop out of its back and its face hardly had any eyes to look out of, and it had massive teeth – fangs!

"It's an Afanc!" Will explained.

"An... a, a what?!" I asked confused. Even the name sounded creepy.

"An Afanc. A beast born of clay, (sculptured and put into a egg, then hatched), and conjured up only by the most powerful sorcerer..." Will explained. How did he know all this?

"But... why would anyone want to conjure up something like that?" I asked.

"Because they're evil-minded Merlin! And deserve to be killed!" Gaius said.

"They shouldn't even have been born!" I said. "Anyway... we have to defeat this... Afanc..."

"But where?" Gaius said, as he looked up at the tons of books on the balcony.

"That could take days. Gwen'll be dead by then!" I said, looking up at the many dusty books of many colours and sizes on the shelves.

"I know... But have you got a better idea?" Gaius asked.

A few minutes later we were all diving through the many books. I was scanning the covers for anything to do with creatures, and when I found one, I flicked through it to see if there were any answers to this problem. I'm not successful... yet!

**)()()()()()()()()()(**

Once again, I descended the dungeon steps. I hated the dungeons, but I promised to get Gwen out, and I was here to tell her that again. I wouldn't stop coming to see her. I picture the pyre that I passed a minute ago, then picture Gwen burning on it, and it's too much. I was gonna save Gwen whatever it took!

"Gwen?" I asked, as I tried to get her attention from lying on the floor. I got no response. "I'm going to get you out. I will!" Then, I left. I knew she'd heard me; she'd shuffled slightly and her breaths were blowing the hay around on the floor.

I waited at the top of the dungeon steps. I didn't know who to ask. Gaius and Will are already helping, Arthur can't help yet, Morgana can't help yet, Uther definitely won't help... The only other person I could talk to is... The Great Dragon!

**)()()()()()()()()()(**

I turned the corner of the cave, torch in hand, and looked up. "Hello?" I called nervously. 'Hello!' was my response and the beating of wings made me shiver. I was nervous because I might not get a proper answer. He'll give me another riddle and I'll work it out once Gwen is already dead...

I looked up and saw the great, golden creature fly down and land on the plain, grey bouler, making it shake slightly. I couldn't help but smile. I am the only person in Camelot, beside my father, to see this beautiful creature... and he is surprisingly helpful.

"The great warlock returns, as I knew he would." I blushed slightly. I couldn't handle being called powerful by everyone all the time, even though it feels _great! _

"I need to know how to defeat an Afanc. A creature of magic..." I said.

"Yes, I suppose you do." I blinked. Well, give me an answer then! Do I have to ask for it _every _time?

"Will you help me?" I asked. Yes... I guess I do...

"Trust the elements that are at your command," he said mysteriously.

Even though I didn't understand what that meant, it still made me tingle when he said that something other than the people are at my command. I love magic... Uther's out of order!

"Erm..." I hesitated. "Elements? But what is it I have to do?" I asked, confused at what he meant by his stupid riddle! What are elements anyway...

"You cannot do this alone! You are but one side of a coin. Arthur is the other," he said. Me and Arthur, work together. But, he doesn't have a clue what we're doing and he put Gwen to her death anyway!

"I... I don't understand. Just... just tell me what it is I have to do!" I ordered, but he only flew away.

"No, please! Help me!" I pleaded.

"I have!" the dragon laughed.

"Oh, ye, thanks..." I mumbled, and walked away.

_**Arthur.**_

I walk into the council chambers once again, do I ever see my chambers? No. Ever since the illness Uther has wanted me non-stop, and Gaius has wanted Merlin non-stop, though, Merlin seems to get away a lot more than me... It seems that Father wants me more... just because I'm the oldest. Again... not fair.

"Have you found anything more?" Uther asked, not even turning around.

"I've tried, I can keep-"

"So, that's a no then?" He cut me off.

"Yes, but-"

"That's it. We bring the execution forward... to tonight!"

"Yes... Father..." I bowed my head and exited. Oh... no. Now what?! I'm going to need some help if Gwen's going to be set free.

_**William.**_

I made my way down the dungeon steps and looked around for the cell Gwen was in. I've brought Robert with me because he knows Gwen a bit more than I do and he knows where Gwen's being held and all that. Gwen was being held to the... left... I rounded the corner and saw Gwen, laid on the floor, back towards us, her red dress all brown and mucky, and she sniffled noisily.

"No visitors aloud!" a guard exclaimed angrily.

"Prince Merlin has informed me that we can stay and keep the prisoner company!" I argued, but the guard didn't budge. "Do you want me to get Prince Merlin down here?" I threatened. The guard sighed, before moving out of the way.

"Gwen?" I asked. Gwen turned around and stared at us, then immediately recognised Robert.

"Robert? And... Will? What are you doing here?" Gwen asked, crawling forwards on her knees. I'd been in the castle alot longer than Robert has, but I never had a chance to talk to her before... and now we see each other all the time. And, unfortunately, I wish I didn't have to see her right now... locked up in a dungy cell.

"We came to keep you company... and deliver the _good_ news," I said. She didn't need to know that the execution had been brought forward to tonight. She just needed someone to keep her company and tell her the good news instead.

"Ye..." I murmured. I wandered off behind Robert, as he sat down in front of the cell's gates. What if Merlin didn't kill the Afanc...

"Merlin has found the creature that caused the plague!" Robert explained.

"What?" Gwen asked, wiping her wet eyes with joy.

"I don't know the name of it, but there's a creature down in the water supply, but don't tell anyone else, or they'll just blame you for conjuring it," Robert continued. "You just have to believe in Merlin...

"Oh... I believe in Merlin..." Gwen sighed, breathing deeply.

"Me too!" I cried. "What? I felt left out..."

_**Merlin.**_

"Merlin, what are you doing?" Gaius asks as he enters his chambers.

"Looking for a book..." I murmur. Isn't it obvious.

"Isn't there a thing called a library for that?" Gaius asks.

"Really?" I look up. Then I smile. "Sorry... I was hoping you'd have it..."

"What book are you looking for?"

"A book on elements..."

"Elements?"

"Yes, which one would I find them in?" I asked, stopping and looking up at him.

"Well, most of them... The study of base elements is at the very heart of the scientific process."

"But... how would they help me kill the Afanc?"

"Well, the Afanc is made from two of the four base elements; earth and water."

"What are the other two?"

"Well... perhaps the other two could destroy it. Wind and fire... We need wind and fire!" Gaius concluded. "Where did you find this out anyway?" Gaius asked, suspicious of my actions.

"Erm, it's just one of my many powers, you know..."

"Oh, and what do your powers tell you?"

"That... I am one side of a coin, the brighter side, obviously!"

"And who, may I ask, is the other side?"

"I think that might be Arthur..."

Morgana bursts in through the door in a panic. "There bringing forward the execution! We need to save Gwen!"

"We're trying Morgana, can you not see that?!" I asked, annoyed at her for the distraction.

"Shut it, Merlin!" she said grumpily.

"Whatever, Morgana. Just leave us alone, and we'll deal with it!"

"Stop fighting like kids..." Gaius scolded. "Yes, Merlin's right. We are working on this... We've located a monster, in the underground-"

"Water supply!" Merlin said.

"Yes..." Gaius continued. "It's called an Afanc. It's conjured by sorcery."

"Then we must tell Uther!" Morgana suggested, hurrying for the door.

"Are you that cruel?" I asked. "If you tell Uther, he'll suspect her of conjuring it!"

"I didn't know!"

"Common sense..."

"Stop it!" Gaius scolded.

"So... what are we to do?" Morgana asked.

"We need Arthur..." I said.

"Arthur?" Morgana asked, confused at why I'd want someone who imprisoned Gwen in the first place.

"Yes... we need to destroy the Afanc. When it's dead, the water will turn clean... hopefully... and the illness will stop, and Gwen will be saved."

"So, you need Arthur to destroy it..."

"Yes! That's what I just said..." Merlin tutted.

"Why's he being so mean?" I heard her whisper to Gaius.

"I think he's tired..." Gaius sighed.

"But!" I continued, making them jump. "Arthur won't want to disobey the King..."

"Leave him to me..." Morgana said, and hurried out the door.

Gaius stands up and hands me the keys to the water supply tunnels. "Thanks!" I say and hurry after Morgana. "I can handle Arthur too Morgana!" I call after her.

As I run out the door, I suddenly slow down. Did I just see something back there? I stopped and looked back towards Gaius' chambers, to see a shadow disappear round the end of the corridor. Was someone listening in to our conversation?


	15. The Mark of Nimueh Part 4!

_Summary: (Merlin=19 and Arthur=20) Part 4 of Mark of Nimueh! (Last.) Gwen's rescued, but is the real sorcerer let go?! How could you Uther...?_

_Let's read on! xxx_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15 – The Mark of Nimueh – Part 4 – 'Good = Rescued, Bad = Lucky Escape!<strong>

_**Arthur.**_

A soft knock at the door is all I need. Morgana... "Enter!" I call. Oh... it's not just Morgana, but Merlin too. "Come to speak about Gwen?" I asked annoyed. Merlin's been giving me glares and dirty looks ever since Gwen's arrest. She was to be executed tonight. I didn't exactly like it either...

"Not exactly..." Merlin answered, a glare threatening to appear.

"Then, what do you want?"

"You tired too?" Morgana asked me rudely.

"What?" I asked, not believing my ears.

"Morgana!" Merlin scolded.

"We want you to help us defeat something..." Morgana said.

"What?" I asked.

"There's a monster, underneath Camelot, in the water supply; an Afanc. It's conjured by sorcery and we need you to help us destroy it..." Merlin explained.

"I can't destroy a sorcerer's work..." I sighed.

"I found a way..." Merlin smiled.

"How?"

"I'll tell you if you come..." Merlin replied.

"Where?"

"To the underground reservoir!" Morgana answered.

I narrowed my eyes at them before standing up. "Fine!" I said, and we all went out the door.

"Your rooms messy by the way, Arthur..." Morgana smirked, and I rolled my eyes.

"Ye... well, Robert's been with Gwen most of the afternoon."

"Aww, he's such a lover..." Morgana sighed.

"Okay... Is Will too?" Merlin said, making me smile when Morgana frowned.

"Why?" Morgana asked.

"Because Will's been to see Gwen as well..."

"I don't know..." Morgana blushed and ran ahead. I smiled at Merlin.

"It's the first time you've made her blush in ages!" I said, patting him on the back.

"Ye... she deserves it. I'm not tired..." Merlin mumbled.

"She called you grumpy too?"

"Yes!"

"Then we're not finished taunting her yet!" I said, catching up with Morgana.

"Morgana wait!" Merlin called, winking at the plan. I slowed down as I saw something at the end of the corridor. Am I seeing things? First in the council chambers and now this... Was someone spying on us?

_**Merlin.**_

We finally reached the caves entrance. Arthur grabs two torches and lights them at the door. He hands one to me and we enter nervously.

"You'd better be right about this, Merlin..." Arthur sighs.

A low growling can be heard and we all tense up, Morgana breaking the silence by gasping worriedly.

"You should stay here, Morgana..." I murmured, my eyes scanning the tunnels.

"No!" Morgana denied, making me look at her, feeling annoyed at how she would never listen to me.

"No, Morgana. Stay here!"

"Scared I'll show you up?" she asked.

I rolled my eyes and walked away, but Arthur wasn't going to let her get away either.

"Father will slam us all in chains if he finds out we've put you in danger!"

"Why bring me then?"

"Because you always stick your nose in!" I called, then hid out of sight.

"Well, I'm still coming. It's such a good thing that Uther doesn't know about this!" she said, and comes my way. I carry on walking until they both catch up, then we stop. The tunnel that leads to the water supply is up ahead, but I start to tremble.

"How are we going to find it?" Morgana asked.

"Just hope we do before it finds us..." I murmur, and start walking again.

A rock falls some where behind up and we all suddenly spin round and look to see if anything is there. I walk over to him and look back down the tunnel, but nothing's there.

"Did you see something?" I asked.

"Just a small shadow..." Arthur whispered.

He walks on, but I stay rooted. "Come on!" Arthur beckons me over. I start moving, but still looking back. Just a shadow can be the Afanc's shadow... meaning it has left its water... house... thing... But the Afanc wasn't in the castle? Small shadow... Was something else following us?

We reach the water supply and see no sign of the Afanc anywhere. "Spread out!" Arthur orders.

We all split up. We look round every corner and every dead end, but no ones – Suddenly, there's a mighty roar, and I race back to the water supply and then to where Arthur is. "What is it? Are you alright?" I asked Arthur worriedly.

"Yeah..."

"Did you see it? What did it look like?" I asked hurriedly.

"No... It - It's quick."

"Ah!" Morgana screams. Arthur turns around and goes for the horrid beast, but Arthur speaks the truth. It's too quick to see... or attack!

"Where is it?" Arthur says, sounding annoyed.

"I think its gone this way..." I admit, listening out for the faint growls.

We walk back down one of the tunnels. I hear the Afanc creep up behind us, and I tense up and stop. We all turn around and face the huge Afanc. It looks even more beastly than in the book, and its much bigger than I thought it was. If it was standing on two legs I think it would bang its head on the ceiling! Arthur tries to swing at it several times, but misses. One last go, and he loses his sword completely. He is left empty handed.

It then goes for Morgana, and she drops her torch, in hope it would go to the light, but it didn't obey. She curled up against the wall, trying to get away from the approaching monster. Arthur distracts it by using a torch, causing it to go back towards him, but he still hasn't retrieved his sword.

"Arthur, use the torch!" I shout. Arthur holds the torch out in front of the Afanc. I urgently try to think of a spell, but nothing comes to mind. A great wind whistles through the nearby tunnel, and I stand back in shock. That definitely wasn't me! It reaches Arthur's torch and the fire spreads all over the Afanc, incinerating it. What - what just happened?

_**Nimueh.**_

I hop off of my horse, happy from my evening ride, and walk over to the stone basin. I wave my hand over the image in hope to see the courtyard, but instead it comes up with an image of the Afanc. I put my hands on the edge of the bowl and watch eagerly. My smile turns to a frown when I see Arthur, Merlin and the Lady Morgana enter the caves.

I watch as they travel through many tunnels until they reach the water supply, but I grin when I discover the Afanc has left the water. But, they don't give up there. "Spread out!" Arthur orders. They all split up and the image sticks to Prince Arthur. I grin when the Afanc creeps up behind him. I curse inside my head when he turns round and tries to cut into it, but its gone. I look around for it, but its gone...

Then Merlin and the Lady Morgana appear. They all try and track it down again, but I doubt they'll find it first. The Afanc will find them! They find it again, and it takes away Arthur's sword and Morgana's torch. Merlin always has to but in though... that painful 'boy' who killed my apprentice and foiled my plans...

"Use the torch!" Merlin calls. Arthur waves the torch in the Afanc's face, but it isn't retreating.

I stared in shock as a mighty gale blows the fire towards the Afanc and the creature goes up in flames. It must have had something to do with that meddlesome Merlin! I don't know... but it is the only explantion I have!

"Merlin! Mah!" I whacked the black water with my fist in anger. He foiled my plans yet again! The Afanc is dead... Wait! I watch as they all retreat, but I see another shadow, a fourth figure? Was someone else with them? I try to take a look around the caves, but only the three nobles are found. Must have been my imagination...

_**Gwen.**_

I giggled at Robert's joke. Robert has been aloud to keep me company all day. Unfortunately, my new friend, Will, said he had to go back to the house, because he promised Gaius he'd take a remedy to a patient that lived near him. But, Robert has made me laugh and... be happy, even while I'm about to be executed in a couple of hours... Robert said he would stay with me (with permission from Arthur and Merlin) until the execution, and he'll stand front row and comfort me...

I imagined him blowing kisses and giving me a wide fake smile to cheer me up, and then I'd cry and then scream... as I start to burn...

"You'll be alright..." Robert said, panicking slightly as I noticed I was crying again. He put his arm through the cell door and I reached out my arm and we connected for a minute... I smiled at him, and then he nervously retreated his arm back out of the cell, as we spotted a guard smirk at us.

"You'll be alright, okay?" Robert repeated. I smiled at him and nodded. "We still have time..." Robert sighed.

Robert is so sweet. This is the first time me and Robert have actually really... talked... He's so sweet...

_**Gaius.**_

I entered the council chambers, and saw Uther laughing over some parchment with his advisor's. "It's very good..." Uther mumbled.

"Good news, Sire!" I began. "There are no new deaths and those that are sick are recovering!"

"Good! Strange though... I've never heard of an 'Afanc' before..."

"It's conjured from clay by powerful magic. The type that can only be invoked by an ancient sorcerer. One that has the power to mirror the spirit of life..." I tried to make him see who I was talking about, but he didn't have a clue. I took out half a broken egg with little, red symbols on, and showed it to Uther. "I found this at the water source. It bears the mark of... Nimueh! We must be vigilant, Sire."

"Will I never be rid of her?" he asked me. If I didn't know any better, I'd think he was suffering from a mini heart attack or something from the way he was holding his heart in pain.

"Sire?" I asked, concerned about what he was thinking.

"Leave me!" he ordered.

Everyone exits the thrown room and I'm left there alone. I bow to him and leave him to mope on his thrown.

I made my way back to my chambers. I was pretty upset about all this as well. Nimueh was being really horrible to a King, when she has no right. If she had no magic, she would be lost... She craves power and she has it... she's a powerful sorceress, but she will die young if she doesn't stop all this nonsense.

Okay, I admit that Uther was pretty harsh when he kicked Nimueh out. He kept me, which is clear favouritism, but he thinks I've stopped using magic. No one stops, it doesn't leave your body when you stop. When you start, it never stops. People can choose... others can't. Only druids, high priests and priestesses and warlocks don't have a choice. Though, I'm not really sure if you can choose to practise the arts of the priests/priestesses yet...

Well... warlocks, to me, are fascinating people. I would like to be one myself sometimes... but after seeing how much pain and responsibility Merlin has been through, I've changed my mind.

Merlin was born with magic, and it wasn't his choice or his mother's/father's at all. From what he's told me, he has been bullied sometimes from the other kids (when he was younger) and he never told off them, because he was too scared. Merlin was different when he was younger. He stayed secretive, always liked to show happiness. But, to people who are little bullies and moody and bad-mouthers, Merlin was bullied... for his politeness... And he didn't tell Uther, because he thought they'd get punished for it.

I finally reached my chambers, and entered. Gwen would be out soon... And I couldn't wait to see her!

_**Merlin.**_

I order the guards to open the cell door and Tom immediately rushes to his daughter and hugs her tight, hoping it's not all just a dream, a simple wish.

"Dad!" Gwen squeals with complete happiness, as she holds her dad tightly. I've never hugged anyone properly. I don't think I've ever even touched Father. I used to hug Rosa when I was little... And sometimes Morgana or Gwen. I never hugged Arthur, but we had an awesome hand shake.

"Oh, my little child..." Tom mumbled into her hair. I frowned. I was never cared for like that from Uther... I was sometimes from Rosa. I always thought of Rosa as my real mother until I was six or seven... I wonder if my real mother was anything like Rosa. Nice, kind, helpful, thoughtful, selfless...

Gwen reaches out and grabs Morgana's hand thankfully. "Thank you!"

"Don't thank me... thank Merlin!" Morgana said, stepping out of the way.

"Really?" she asks. I nod. Was it that hard to believe?

"Yes... He's the real hero here!" Morgana praised, hugging my shoulder fondly.

"I don't know what to say..." Gwen stuttered.

I shrug and blush. "I didn't do anything..."

"I'm – I'm grateful to you all. Come on, Gwen," Tom says, taking her hand and leading her out.

"Merlin," Morgana says, grabbing my wrist before I can leave as well. "I wanted you to know, your secret is safe with me," Morgana promised. I stood there shocked. What is she talking about? Did she hear me talking about magic before?

"My secret?" I asked uncertainly.

"Merlin, don't pretend. I know what you did."

"You do?" I asked worriedly.

"I saw it with my own eyes."

"You did?" I started to panic a bit more now. Was she going to tell?

"I understand why you don't want anyone to know..." she said.

"Well, obviously," I said. If my magic got out... it would be a disaster for everyone, especially me.

"But I won't tell anyone. You don't mind me talking to you about it?" she asked. I breathed a sigh of relief. Of course I didn't mind. She's the first person I've told, weird how she didn't react differently... I've known her all my life.

"Er... no. I – I, it's, er... you have no idea how hard it is to... keep this hidden, you know?" I asked rhetorically.

"Well, you can continue to deny it, but I think Gwen's an extremely lucky woman..." she smiled.

"Gwen?" I asked confused. I thought she meant my magic... Gwen? I can't love Gwen, she's a maidservant!

Morgana puts her finger to her lips."It's our secret!" she promised, and walked out like a Queen...

"Hmm..." I murmured disappointedly.

**)()()()()()()()()()(**

That night, me and Arthur were sat in his chambers, eating fish for a late dinner.

"Wait... this fish didn't come from the water did it?" Arthur asked me.

"No... it's a special land walking fish. Of course it did! Where else would it have come from?" I asked. "The water's fine now anyway... Let's just hope the sorcerer who did this will never bother us again."

"She probably will come back..." Arthur sighed.

"She? How did you know it was a she?" I asked.

"Father said she... but I don't know who 'she' is..." Arthur sighed.

"Oh... well, we can keep on defeating _her_!" I said confidently.

We have a toast and carry on eating. I was confident about this now. I would keep on defeating her if she came back. I would!

_**Nimueh.**_

I looked through my stone basin one last time for the night. Arthur and Merlin were having late dinner with each other in Arthur's chambers. They were laughing, and they toasted to me. To have me killed basically!

"Merlin! You will pay for this!" I promised.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know if you've realised, but I've been having some problems with tenses. Past tense and present tense I mean. I sometimes write like it's present and it's happening right then, but then sometimes I use it like I'm writing a diary... and it's already happened... So, if you can help me out, and tell me which ones are noticeable and stuff... Thanks xxx<strong>

**P.S. - I'm excited for when The Poisoned Chalice starts xxx**

**Also... sorry this was a short chapter, but there was no other way unless number three was... 13 pages long... I stick to 8 at the moment... sorry xxx**


	16. The Poisoned Chalice Part 1!

_Summary: (Merlin=19, Arthur=20, Morgana=22 and Gwen=18-19) Part 1 of one of my favourite episodes! This is a tale of how a King came to be framed and a sorceress in disguise poisons one of the Princes, yet again. There will be anger, there will be hurt, there will be trust, and there will be more magic than ever before._

_Let's read on! xxx_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16 – The Poisoned Chalice – Part 1 – Poisoned! <strong>

_**Nimueh.**_

I knew it wouldn't be too long before I thought of a terrible misfortune I could put on that meddlesome Prince. I gave it one last thought, before I marched away from my chair and walked into the cave's main tunnel. It still looked exactly the same, though it had developed a lot of crystals on the roof of the cave. I rested my hands against the side of the basin for a moment, before reaching underneath it and retrieving a silver goblet with fine patterns going along the rim.

I grabbed a knife and cut my index finger. I held it above the jet-black pool of water and started to cast a spell. I grabbed a petal from a yellow flower that was dying on the side of the basin and started to wade it through the black waters, my blood mixing with the liquid. The water bubbled nicely against my fingers, as it sloshed around, staining the grey stone a dirty black.

After my spell ended, an image of the person that disgusts me appeared in the waters. He was training in the fields of his home, along side his brother, who should be dead too! Their servants were chatting together and laughing at the side, as they watched their masters train. But as soon as the image appeared, it dissolved back into nothing straight after. I plucked the petal out of the waters, which now looked almost transparent, and placed it on the side of the goblet.

"Merlin!" I whispered, raising the goblet in a toast to his death.

**)()()()()()()()()()(**

I hopped off my white horse and went inside after Bayard. I had managed to go to his kingdom, and disguise myself as a servant. All I had to do was put my name down on the list, pretending to be a trainee. Now I was a simple maid, who could spy on the Prince. I looked around the familiar courtyard. Nothing big had changed... I saw a shadow move into the castle. A servant gone to tell them of our arrival? Perhaps...

We went into the grand castle, the halls lined with reds and golds. Pictures of Camelot's dragon crest were dotted around each and every corridor. The shadow went round the corner again, and then another corner. Were we following a servant? Fast tour guide...? When we were a corridor away from the throne room, the shadow disappeared into the throne room doors, but then reappeared at the end of the corridor behind us. I'm just paranoid! There are servants and knights everywhere. Was I that nervous about coming back to Camelot?

I made my way into the throne room with Bayard and all his knights, guards and servants. Everyone from Camelot was there; Uther, Arthur, the Lady Morgana and Merlin...

I didn't take any notice of anything Bayard and Uther were saying, I was only glaring at Merlin. I watched as he clapped away... _Till death will the price be paid._

_**Merlin.**_

I entered the throne room with my family, knights/guards and servants. We waited for Bayard to show up.

"Nervous?" Arthur asked me.

"Not really... I don't see anything to be scared of. Are you scared of clapping?" I joked, a serious expression on my face.

"Very funny..." Arthur whispered, holding back a barking laugh.

Truthfully, I didn't know if I was nervous or not. A chill ran down my spine, but it was then followed by a powerful sense of protection. I wasn't particularly nervous, because I'd met Bayard once before, not that I was old enough to remember much, and he seemed fairly nice. I didn't greet him up front... but Father said the visit had gone well. But, then again, I was still nervous. I might mess it up, like I always do with something...

The throne room door opened and I only just noticed how scared I was at that very moment, but it was only Will. "My Lord." He bowed to Uther. "Lord Bayard of Mercia is here," he informed, before going over to stand by Gwen. Now I really _was _nervous...

At that moment, Bayard entered. We all moved forward, strangely forming a triangle as we went. I stayed by Arthur proudly. All of Bayard's people wore blue. Blue was so depressing, red is so much better... Though, I wonder what it would be like to fight in blue... Why do I always get blue things? Maybe it had something to do with my father and where he lived... but surely that was just a coinsidence...

"Camelot welcomes you, Lord Bayard of Mercia," Uther greeted politely.

"Why is he not called _King_ Bayard?" I whispered to Arthur. I'd never thought about it before, because last time I was only a child, like I'd said, but why wasn't he called King. _Was _he a King... or a Lord in a King's country?

"I dunno... do I look like a library?"

"Well you could try going there sometimes..." I mocked. Well, so could I...

"We have a library?!" Arthur joked.

"The treaty we sign today marks an end to war and a beginning to a new friendship between our people," Uther continued, making us stop whispering.

Uther and Bayard grasp hands and I clap happily. I think this will go well...

**)()()()()()()()()()(**

I was on my way to my chambers, thinking too much about the events that would be happening tonight, when I tripped over a maid. I looked up to see that she was from Bayard's kingdom. She had a red and blue dress on. None of her hair was showing except two strands of raven-black hair that fell down beside her face. She had rosy red cheeks, perfectly tanned skin and blood-red lips. She looked more like a princess than a maid. She held a timid expression on her face, but she also looked slightly feisty, so she was clearly good at looking after herself.

"Sorry..." the maid mumbles, gathering all the sheets and pillows she had dropped. Her voice sounds like something I'd hear in a dream or in heaven. Maybe she was a Goddess... but that would be silly.

"It's alright," I reassured her calmly.

"Excuse me..." She blushes an even brighter red.

"Let me give you a hand with that..." I say, bending down to help her. I pick up a pillow, then look up into her extremely rare, blazing, blue eyes. We stand up. It's like looking into a mirror as we slowly creep upwards.

"Hi... I'm Merlin. Merlin Pendragon..." I introduce, lost in her eyes. I subconsciously hold out a hand to her, like I'm about to shake hands with Lord Bayard himself, which I never did... I don't like Bayard... She then paled, all the red from her cheeks suddenly vanishing. I didn't say that out loud, did I?

I shake her hand. It's so soft. "Cara... I wouldn't really expect a Prince to be... so kind..." she said, smiling slightly.

"Thanks... You're... very lovely too..." I say. I could've done better! What did I look like to her? I bet it wasn't a brave, young Prince, but a stupid, immature kid that had a crush on a simple maidservant...

"Thank you... _Prince_... Merlin," she says, looking down at my hands. She furrowed her thin, brown eyebrows as she looked down at my hand. Okay... I was definitely cuddling something...

"Hmm?" I asked.

I look down at my arms and see the pillow that belonged to Cara.

"Oh, right. Yeah. No... problem," I say, handing her the pillow. I felt myself got deathly hot, and suspected I'd just blushed uncontrollably. Definitely an immature child...

"It was nice meeting you, Sire."

I watch her leave, her walk elegant but strong. I breathe deeply. Princess Cara? I wonder...

I turn around and start walking again, but as I turn the corner I bump into another servant. "Robert! Oh... I'm sorry. I'm doing that a lot today..." I admitted. Now I felt extremely stupid... Robert looked past me and raised his eyebrows as he spotted Cara turn the corner at the end of the corridor, her blue apron flutterly against the wind coming in from the open windows.

"Right..." he said uncertainly, looking suspiciously down the hallway. "Arthur wants you in his chambers... Sire," he said, pulling his eyes away from the now deserted corridor and walking away from me. I followed, looking at the back of his head with something close to worry. What was wrong with him this... morning? Was it morning? I definitely need a nap...

_**Nimueh.**_

I watch from behind a pillar as a guard descends the stairs. I creep up, all the way to the floor where Bayard's chambers are held, until I finally get to his guest quarters. I try the door. Locked. I don't believe this...

"Alysan duru ronne!" I say, and the door swings open.

I enter, thankful that Bayard wasn't inside. The room is decorated with the blue, yellow and black colours of Mercia. I looked over to the bed, so soft... dreamy. I wish I had a bed like that.

I blinked back the jealousy and went over to the box that contains the three goblets that will be for tonight's feast. I place down the materials and unwrap them. Underneath is the replica of Merlin's goblet, but instead, it's poisoned. I place it where Merlin's last goblet was held. The switch was complete!

I swivel round quickly as something knocks into the door from the outside. Is it Bayard?! I quickly pick up the sheets and hurry over to the door. I peek out, expecting Bayard to be there, but no-one is there. I open the door wider, and look out into the corridor. The door swings shut behind me, making me jump. I shudder, before going on my way.

_**Merlin.**_

I was sat in Arthur's chambers, eating an apple and watching as Robert held up a dirty jacket that Arthur was supposed to wear to the banquet tonight. It was a deep shade of red, made out of expensive material, and covered in gold buttons. I want that... I have one just like it, but in... deep _blue_. Maybe we can swap...

"When's the last time these were cleaned?" he asked, disgusted and holding his nose. I smirked slightly.

"Last year sometime... Before the feast of Beltane," Arthur said. Robert looked shocked.

"I remember that..." I smiled. "I think I fell asleep when someone started a long speech..." I admitted. I think I fall asleep whenever anyone says a few words at a banquet... Thankfully, I've never been caught... I think.

"Did it end in a food fight?" Robert asked sarcastically, ignoring my ramblings and putting the jacket on Arthur to make sure it still fit.

"Don't all feasts?" Arthur asked. I smiled, as Robert looked up confused.

"I wouldn't know..." Robert carried on. "The heirs and graces of the court... are a mystery to me." Robert sighed, taking the jacket off again. He shifted under my gaze and turned back to the table.

I raised my eyebrows in disbelief. He hasn't been a servant to Arthur for that long... but surely he would've been for someone else, therefore making him go to a banquet. He surely can't have got the job for the Prince's manservant if he hadn't worked as an actual servant before, surely! Maybe he worked in his kingdom and then moved to Camelot... Didn't Will say they were from Ealdor, a small village just outside out kingdom?

"Not tonight they won't be!" Arthur said, ignoring the strange stare I gave his servant.

"I'm – I'm gonna be at the banquet?" Robert stuttered.

"Not quite. You'll be there to make sure my cup doesn't run dry. If I have to sit through Bayard's boring speeches, I don't see why you should get out of it," Arthur smirked. "Be sure to polish all the buttons!" Arthur instructed, pushing the jacket into his hands a little too harshly. There were millions of little buttons of there...

"Do you want to see what you'll be wearing tonight?" Arthur carried on.

"Won't this do?" Robert asked, looking down at his poor clothes.

"No... Tonight, you'll wearing the official ceremonial robes... of the servants of Camelot," Arthur said, trying to keep the smile off his face. He disappeared behind the screen. A moment later, he came back out, holding up the most ridiculous clothes... and hat... ever! I burst out laughing, but stopped when Robert looked at me innocently. I still couldn't keep the smile off my face though.

"You can't be serious..." Robert squeaked.

**)()()()()()()()()()(**

That night, I stood listening to Bayard's predictably boring speech. I turned round to Robert, and had to look away before I burst out laughing again, but I still had to bite my lip. He was dressed in his red uniform, with a gold Pendragon symbol in the centre. He wore a bright, red cape around his shoulders, and wore a green hat with red and green feathers puffing out of the top.

I remember seeing Gwen looking at him, trying to hold back a laugh. She looked lovely in her yellow dress, it went with her skin... Not that I'm saying her skin's yellow!

I turned back, keeping the laughs down. He shook his head at me, but I just nodded in return. He then saw Gwen looking at him from the corner of his eye, but when he turned to look at her, she giggled uncontrollably.

"Nice hat..." she complemented, breathing deeply to keep away more giggles.

"Thanks..." Robert murmurs, clearly annoyed as he blushes terribly.

I see him take his hat off, and look over at someone. I follow his line of sight and see that he's looking at Cara, who's looking back. He ruffles his raven hair slightly. Seems he's been enchanted by her too. Must be those sapphire-blue eyes...

I look around for Will, hoping he'd noticed his brother's clothes, but couldn't find him. He wasn't late again, was he?! He usually was... That's the only down side to having Will as my manservant... but he's good enough, and I couldn't imagine ever sacking him.

Uther and Bayard finish signing the treaty and they, once again, grasp each others arms. The crowd applauds and Gwen, weirdly, moves away from Robert with a frown on her face, and stands by Gaius, who thinks nothing more of it. I go and sit down at the head of the table with Arthur and Morgana beside me. I yawned as the late night got to me. I hated this... I had to stay up really late, until after midnight most of the time, and Bayard was trying to put me to sleep!

"People of Camelot," Bayard began once again. I groaned quietly. Arthur nudged me playfully. I bet the only thing keeping him awake was my bored expressions. They were his only entertainment at feasts... "For a great many years we have been mortal enemies, and the blood of our men stains the walls of Camelot to the gates of Mercia. And though we remember those who we have lost, we must not allow any more to join them."

Cara brings the box containing the goblets forward. The box is a deep shade of gold, with a picture of a castle on the side. It had swirly clouds circling the castle, like it was ready to attack its prey.

"As a symbol of our goodwill, and of our new found friendship, I present these ceremonial goblets, to you, Uther, and to your sons, Arthur and Merlin," I nodded at my name, as he holds up two goblets, while Cara holds up mine. Uther's is silver, with gold patterns swirling round the rim. It had a big, diamond-shaped handle and a round-shaped head. Arthur's is also silver, but round and almost plain, except for the tiny rubies stuck to the rim at the bottom. Mine was like Arthur's, except it had no rubies and no gold patterns... so, I got stuck with trash. Woo hoo! Not...

"In the hope that our friendship may last... The wounds we received in battle..." I zoned out for about a minute, because I think I almost fell asleep from boredom, when his dull voiced reached my ears yet again.

"Tonight we toast, to a new beginning for our people. We look towards a future free from the toils of war."

I thought about what it would be like to actually fall asleep right now. Would anyone notice? Would I snore...? Would I wake up to everyone staring at me?!

"...and may the differences to our past remain there. To your health Uther," he said. Everyone stands for a toast, as Bayard lifts his goblet. "Arthur..." Bayard continues. I smirked as Arthur went to drink, but he continued.

"Merlin..." Bayard said. I nodded. Arthur yet again failed to drink as he continued. "The Lady Morgana..." Arthur decided to wait as he reddened with embarrassment. "The people of Camelot..."

Arthur starts to drink, but Uther chips in. "And to fallen warriors, on both sides..." Everyone starts to drink. I watch, as Arthur silently asks himself. "Done?" I laugh slightly before drinking, and Arthur looks at me, a mock, evil glare on his face.

I drink the wine that's held within in one big gulp. Must have been thirstier than I thought... Will races into the banquet hall unnoticed, staring at me like something was about to go wrong. I suddenly felt my throat go dry and my breathing drops down rapidly. I started to cough and I noticed Morgana and Arthur looking at me in confusion, as I held my hand to my throat. Will steps forward worriedly, glaring at someone behind me. My eyes suddenly droop, my breathing almost stopping completely, and I feel myself falling as I drop to the floor. The only thing I can hear is the goblet next to me rolling away. I then succumbed to the darkness!

_**Arthur.**_

I burst in through Gaius' chambers - Gaius, Gwen, Will, Robert and Uther hot on my heels - and walked over to the nearest bed.

"Lay him on the bed, quickly; he's struggling to breathe." I listened to the raspy gasps of Merlin's voice. Why do we keep losing each other like this? My thoughts broke, as Gaius continued. "Gwen, fetch me some water and a towel."

"Is he gonna be alright?" I asked worriedly. I could see I hadn't hidden my emotions at all, but I couldn't help it. Do they really expect me to be tough and manly all the time, even if Merlin's ill? But he's not ill... he's dying. And... I don't know how to cure him!

"He's burning up!" Gaius said, avoiding my question. He can be annoying sometimes!

"You can cure him, can't you, Gaius?" Uther asked, also noticing how he'd avoided my question.

"I won't know until I can identify the poison. Pass me the goblet," Gaius ordered, holding out his wrinkled hand to one of us.

Will gets up and hands him the goblet nervously, his hands shaking. He then goes back to holding his hands to his mouth and pacing. I never knew he shared such a close bond to his master, like I did...

"Ah... There's something stuck on the inside..." Gaius murmured. I moved over and peered over his shoulder to see him fiddling with something camouflaged against the goblets rim. Will comes over and peers over my shoulder.

"What is it?" I ask curiously, forgetting about Merlin for a few seconds.

"Looks like a flower petal of some kind..." Gaius answered, holding it up towards the candlelit chandelier.

"His brows on fire!" Robert exclaimed worriedly, holding a freezing cold towel to Merlin's forehead.

That's what pulled me away from Gaius and back to Merlin's sweating form.

"Keep him cool; it'll keep control of his fever," Gaius replied. Fever... He's had enough of them already, hadn't he?

I watch as Robert's trembling hands tend to Merlin's fever with a cold towel. _I could use one myself, _I thought, as I fiddled with my collar. I sat down beside him and rested a hand on Merlin's limp one. Robert twitched and looked at me out of the corner of his eye with the hint of a smile. I then turned round to Gaius – my hand still on Merlin's – and watched as Gaius flipped open a book and put his reading spectacles on.

"Ah. The petal comes from the Mortaeus flower. It says here that someone poisoned by the Mortaeus can only be saved by a potion made from the leaf of the very same flower. It can only be found in the caves deep beneath the forest of Balor. The flower grows on the roots of the Mortaeus tree," Gaius explains. I've never been that deep into the forest, and even when I was on the borders of the forest, I had never spotted a cave, and neither had the patrols.

I moved over to Gaius – letting go of Merlin's hand wearily – to look at the picture of the flower. It looked ordinary; yellow petals and fresh, green leaves. So... the petals are deadly and poisonous, and the leaves are the cure! I looked over to the next page and saw a picture of a beast that was rather giant for normal beasts. It was black and rusty brown in colour, it had huge wings, so I'm guessing it had an advantage in a fight. It has a long, brown tongue that curves out into two separate tongues at the tip, and teeth almost as sharp as its claws. Lastly, it has a tail that looked like... a mile long! Okay, maybe not a mile, but... it was longer than the whole of its own body! Nearly...

"That's not particularly friendly..." I pointed out.

"That's a Cockatrice. It guards the forest. Its venom is potent. A single drop would mean certain death. Few who have crossed the Mountains of Isgaard, in search of the Mortaeus flower, have made it back alive," Gaius explained some more. It was fascinating, but at the same time kind of terrifying.

"Sounds like fun!" I said, deciding to go get the Mortaeus and save my brother. Nothing was going to stop me!

"Arthur, it's too dangerous!" Uther exclaimed, catching on about what I was going to try and do.

"If I don't get the antidote, what happens to Merlin?" I ask Gaius, trying to find out if I definitely had to go and try and get myself killed for my brother!

"The Mortaeus induces a slow and painful death," Gaius starts, making me back away slightly, because I'm definitely going to go to that cave. "He may hold out for four, maybe five days, but not for much longer. Eventually... he will die," Gaius admits sadly.

"Then I'm going!" I decided, heading for the door.

"What's you dying going to do to help Merlin?" Father asked, standing in my way.

"I won't fail, no matter what you think!" I denied. Did he believe that me, tournament champion and best fighter in Camelot, would die, just because I entered a cave and fought one beast?!

"Arthur, you are my only heir! I can't risk losing you for the sake of a ward..."

"He's your adopted son! Not ward... Why should I get any special treatment?!" I knew there was hardly a difference, but Uther always throught of Merlin like his actual son, like my blood brother, while he was actually just a ward, like Morgana. I don't get why he suddenly hates him now.

"Arthur, you are more important! If I had to choose between my son or my _adopted_ son, then I would choose my son!" Uther argued.

"I can save him!" I promised. "Let me take some men."

"No."

"We'll find the antidote and bring it back!"

"No."

"Why not?!" I whined in frustration, forgetting about the four people listening to us in astonishment.

"Because one day I will be dead and Camelot will need a king! I'm not going to let you jeopardise the future of this kingdom over some stupid illness you tried to cure!"

"It's not stupid! Gaius even says, if we can get the antidote-" I began, but Uther cut me off by shouting.

"Arthur. I don't care! You're not going!"

"Please, Father!" I begged. "He's my brother! I can't stand by and watch him die!" I felt like crying. Did he really hate Merlin that much?

"Then don't look!" he said. My head snapped up in utter disbelief. Don't look? Don't look?! Was he mad? Was there a brain stored in that fat head of his, or was that just a load of...?!

"Your brother isn't the only person who will die for you, Arthur! You're going to be King, and that's something you'll have to get used to!" Father said.

"Merlin's not dying for me! He's ill. You have to let me save him!"

"You're not going!" Uther decided, ignoring my pleas, my shouts, my desperate cries and begs.

"You can't stop me!" I denied.

"Damn it, Arthur. That's an end to it! You're not leaving this castle tonight," Uther exclaimed, and stormed off in a mood.

Robert, Will, Gwen and Gaius all stared at the door in shock, before turning to _me _in shock. How could Father say something like that...? I couldn't let him die though... Robert and Will both glanced at each other before heading out of the door. Where were they going off to? Gwen was now left to deal with Merlin alone. I stormed out of Gaius' chambers and hurried off back to my chambers, trying not to cry in the process.

_**Nimueh.**_

I walked down the empty corridor, the moon shining down on my pale features, as I headed towards the castle's exit. Merlin had drunk the poisoned chalice. It wasn't even that hard! When he struggled, it was priceless, and when he fell to the floor, I could feel something... missing. I stopped as I thought, but then grinned at my accomplishment and strode past the guards with a smirk on my face.

The guards looked at me in confusion at my grin, because everyone else was miserable, because of the news of their dying prince. Not that anyone was out now anyway, it was late into the night, almost midnight. They were probably wondering why I was out so late, but they never asked. I was supposed to be one of Bayard's maids. I was supposed to be locked up right now! I committed the crime, but they didn't budge, blink, or even acknowledge me. They were probably wandering how I got so beautiful...

I finally reached the castle's exit and felt the icy wind suddenly blast into my face, but I didn't flinch. I carried on towards the stables, my sky blue cloak blowing wildly behind me. As I neared the stables, I saw a stable boy there, dressed in rags. At least I got some decent clothes... or stole some decent clothes. I'll give them back later... Maybe.

As I neared the stable boy, I whispered 'aescplega blod' and the boy dropped to the floor, dead. His eyes were still open, the colour blue draining from his eyes and being replaced by a blood red colour. I stepped over his body and reached out to my white stallion.

The stable door suddenly slammed shut, engulfing the stables in darkness. My eyes flashed gold and a nearby torch lit up. I saddled my horse, before going over to the door and opening it. Nothing was there. Must have been the wind. It's surprising how cold and windy it can get after a few hours... I stared at the ground in shock... Wasn't the dead stable boy there before? Perhaps my spell made him slowly disappear. That's it!

I hopped onto my horse and took the reins. I stirred it out of the stables, galloped across the drawbridge and into the forest. My cape blew wildly behind me, like I was flying through the night sky on the back of a dragon. I wish I had a dragon...

_**Gwen.**_

I hurry into Morgana's chambers to see Morgana taking out many of her own hair grips. She turns to me, both hands still fiddling with her hair, and smiles.

"My Lady, I am so sorry I haven't been here to attend to you!" I exclaimed, worried that I was about to get sacked by Uther.

"Don't worry, I'm alright. How's Merlin?" she asked, clearly concerned for her friend/brother-in-all-but-blood. He was a brother to Morgana, truly, and even though they fought none-stop, they loved each other like siblings.

"If Arthur comes back with the antidote in time, he'll be fine," I said, thinking that Arthur would disobey his father and get the antidote anyway. I then stopped. I just spilled about what he was about to do. But then... Arthur would have to tell her anyway, right?

"Then he'll be fine!" Morgana said, not taking any notice that I'd just slipped a supposed secret. I sighed, half from tiredness, and half in relief. I had to get up in less than six hours... but then again, I had no intention of ever going to sleep...

"You should be with him," Morgana continues. "I'll manage," she said, as I tried to object. "I know what he means to you. Go!"

"Thank you!" I exclaim happily, and hurry back to Gaius' chambers.

_**Arthur.**_

I storm into my chambers and throw my sword down onto the table angrily, scaring the life out of Robert who quickly hurries out of the room like a startled stoat. I lean over the fireplace and sulk. Morgana enters like a goddess who doesn't give a monkeys about my mood. Which... she doesn't.

"Say what you like about the food, but you can't beat our feast for entertainment." She smirks cheekily. Since when was this situation funny?

"Morgana, I'm sorry, I should have made sure you were alright..." I said, mentally slapping myself. One ward goes and drinks poison and I leave the other one to get into trouble.

"Disappointed actually," Morgana drawls on. "I was looking forward to clumping a couple round the head with a ladle."

"I'm sure the guards could have handled Bayard and his men..." I said.

"Ye, but why let all the boys have all the fun?" she asks innocently. I don't have time for this...

"Morgana, you shouldn't get involved. It's dangerous!" I say tiredly. She's such a child!

"Spare me the lecture, I've already had it from Uther!" she says. Well, don't make fun of people getting poisoned then!

"If it's any consolation, you weren't the only one..." I admit sadly, turning away from the fire and Morgana.

"Not that I listen to him," she carries on. "Sometimes you have to do what you think is right, and damn the consequences."

"You think I should go?" I ask, turning to her with the smallest of smiles and the tiniest bit of hope.

"It doesn't matter what I think..." Morgana encourages.

"If I don't make it back, who will be the next king of Camelot? There's more than just my life at stake," I say, Father's words gnawing at my brain.

"And what kind of a king would Camelot want? One that risks his life to save his dying brother?" she asks, drawing my sword. "Or one who does what his father tells him to?" she finishes, holding up the sword for me to take.

**)()()()()()()()()()(**

I saddle my horse and jump on, the moon's rays sparkling around me and pooling into the courtyard like rain or snow. I grab the reins, about to take off, when a group of horses make a loud noise and a load of saddles clutter to the ground. Was someone in here with me? Who cares... I'm not gonna be here to get questioned or blamed about it! I gallop rapidly into the courtyard, then onto the drawbridge, and see two guards on the other side. They hear my horse's hooves and stand in my way, shouting 'halt!' but I almost trample them as I hurry past. I wasn't going to waste any time on them. I was the prince, and my brother was in danger!

_**Nimueh.**_

I wave my hand over the stone basin and look at the grown-up prince with a huge smile on my face. Fantastic! He's fallen for the bait. Now one prince will die of poisoning, and the other will die from the Cockatrice, and Merlin cannot save him! I watched as he almost trampled over the guards. It would have been good to see some killing... but never mind, they had the common sense to move out of the way. No fun...

* * *

><p><strong>Have any of you ever noticed, that in the episode 'Gwaine' when he first met Gwen, a maid passed in the same dress that Nimueh wore as Cara in this episode? It's true, watch the episode and see if you can spot that dress. Also... I can't believe it, but this story actually has just under 6,000 words, and usually I go around 3,000!<strong>


	17. The Poisoned Chalice Part 2!

_Summary: Part 2 of The Poisoned Chalice. As Merlin grows weaker, and time grows short, will Arthur be able to get the antidote in time? Or is that not the least of his worries? Will he be able to survive? And who is this mysterious new knight that helps Arthur along the way...? _

_One again, unfortunately, the main script to this story is not mine, it's BBC's, so... sorry._

_And, before I start, an anonymous person told me some really good advise about being bold, and letting the knights and Arthur save Merlin... and I realise how wrong I was in part 1... Really good advise, I'll improve on the stories to come... Thank you!  
><em>

_Let's read on! xxx_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17 – The Poisoned Chalice – Part 2 – Quest for the Cure!<strong>

_**Gaius.**_

"He's getting hotter!" Gwen exclaimed, dipping the freezing cloth into the bucket again. At this rate, all Merlin was going to get was a brain freeze!

"Him. Lifferea, wuldreas wealdend, woroldare forgeaf," Merlin mutters. I panic slightly, as I recognise the words of the Old Religion. Would Gwen notice? How did he even know those words? They weren't exactly a spell, just talking in the Old Religion. He mentioned something about destiny and... him?

"What language is that?" Gwen asks curiously.

"None," I lie. "The fever's taken hold. None of those words are his own. His pulse is weaker," I say, as I put my two fingers on his wrist.

As I went to take my hand away, I brushed my fingers against something rough and flaky. I lifted the shirt up over Merlin's wrist, and saw a deep red, flaky circle engraved into his wrist.

"What is it?" Gwen asked, alarmed at the terrifying thing on his arm.

"That can't be right... The rash is not supposed to appear until the final stage!" I gasp. That means Merlin has less days than I thought. I hope Arthur hurries back, or Merlin will be dead before he knows it.

"What does that mean?" asked Gwen, not following what I was talking about.

I look over at my book, holding a magnifying glass over it, as I scan one of the pages hurriedly.

"It says here that 'once a rash appears, death will follow within two days'." But, that means Arthur only has _half _the time as what I thought he did. Arthur doesn't even know he has to hurry more than ever now...

"You said he had four days," Gwen stated, worry clear in her voice.

"Something's increased the flower's potency. It warns that 'the effect of the Mortaeus will be more rapid if an enchantment is used during the flower's preparation'." A sorcerer has increased the power of the flower... and now Merlin's going to die quicker. No... he will not die!

"An enchantment? But Bayard's no sorcerer." She's right! He isn't... Then, who did this to Merlin?

"No... He isn't..." I murmured.

"Then who did this?" Gwen asked. Well... that's what I want to know... Wait!

"It can't have been. She wouldn't dare come here. Unless..." I gasped. Nimueh... Cara!

"Unless what?" Gwen asked, confused.

"What happened to that girl?"

"Which girl?" she asked, not catching on.

"Bayard's maid... The one who held up Merlin's goblet at the feast."

"She had dark hair. Very beautiful..." Gwen said, a slight snap in her kind voice, her eyes turning dark.

"Find her. Quickly!" I ordered. Gwen hurried out, her yellow dress swishing about around her delicate feet.

"Arthur..." Merlin mutters. "Swa..."

_**Gwen.**_

I hurried down to the dungeons, and looked around all the cells. I spotted a gate, the metal a shiny blue, which was crowded with people dressed in blue. I clutched the gate and looked inside. Two of Bayard's guards were peering at me from either side of the gate near the front, holding heir weapons limply in their hands. Their expressions were cold and menacing; I had to look away.

Two maids at the back suddenly looked up at me, their expressions sad and depressing; their eyes were puffy and red. Their brown dresses fluttered, as the wind gushed through the barred window behind them. Next to them, was another guard, looking sulkily down at the floor covered with dirty hay. Another maid, wearing a faded, pink hair band was beside him, looking in exactly the same spot as the knight. She slowly looked up at me, as my shadow fell on top of her. I looked away, as a rush of guilt clouded my conscience. I bit my lip, as my luck of finding Cara was slipping away.

I looked across the cell, my head moving around the bars so I could see inside. An older woman with a wrinkly face looked up at me with disappointment showing in her dull, blue eyes. A knight was sat on the floor beside her, also looking deeply wounded and upset. He had long, brown hair and a long scar covering the whole of the right side of his neck. Another knight sat on the other side of the woman, who had also given up his seat on a chair for a lady, and was kicking the hay on the cold, stone floor gloomily. He had darker but shorter brown hair than the last, with a dark, brown moustache to go with it.

I sighed, letting go of the bars and hurried off, everyone's eyes piercing my innocent form. I had to tell Gaius she had escaped. Maybe Uther could send riders out after her.

_**Uther.**_

I paced Morgana's chambers impatiently, my face showing only anger and... just complete fury. I swirled round and almost shouted at Morgana.

"I expressly told him _not _to go!" I thundered.

"I'd say it worked like a charm, too," Morgana stated calmly, almost laughing at my distress.

"Not another word!" I said, pointing an accusing, gloved finger at her face.

"My lips are sealed..." she murmured, smiling at me.

"I should've put him under lock and key," I murmured to myself, but again, Morgana replied. Didn't I just tell her to not speak? Why was everyone disobeying me all of a sudden?

"You can't chain him up every time he disagrees with you," Morgana reasoned.

"Just you watch me! I will not be disobeyed! Especially by my own son!"

"No. Of course you won't..." she muttered, sitting down and grabbing her quill. She started writing in her book, ignoring me as I turned around and glared at her. I slowly walked towards the table, and placed both my hands on her desk, slowly moving my face towards her.

"You knew about this, didn't you?" I asked. She moved her eyes away from her book and sucked her cheeks in, as she blushed nervously. "Morgana..." I pushed. She looked up at me, showing no fright. "Don't lie to me," I said calmly, but not losing any of my anger.

"Arthur's old enough to make decisions for himself..." Morgana sighed.

"He's just a boy."

"Have you seen your son recently?" she mocked. I glared at her and she continued seriously. "You have to let him make his own mind up," she said, looking back down at the table.

"Even if it means letting him go to his death?" I said, finally breaking it to her what he was doing. She looked up at me surprised, a flash of worry showing in her emerald eyes.

I thought for a moment. Maybe I should send a knight after Arthur, to bring him back safely...

**)()()()()()()()()()(**

I was sat on my throne in one of the small council chambers, awaiting a knight I would like to send on a mission... At that moment, the doors swung open and a young knight with curly, dirty blond/brown hair and a kind but brave face looked towards me, puzzlement in his eyes.

"You requested to see me, Sire?" he asked.

"Indeed I did..." I said. "You, over the few years you've been in Camelot, have shown strength, courage and bravery while being a knight."

"Thank you, My Lord..." he said, smiling with pride at my complement. He was a young and fit knight, who is perfect at being a knight of Camelot. We only accept the best...

"So, now I would like you to go on an important mission..." I said mysteriously, waiting for his reaction. He looked even more confused, but eager to hear his mission. He'd been picked because he is one of the best knights Camelot has ever had, and Arthur's first knight, and he was perfect for this mission. It was a chance to prove himself once and for all.

"Sire?" he asked, completely baffled.

"I want you to go to the forest of Balor, and look for Prince Arthur. I want you to bring him back safely..."

"Really?" he asked. "You'd trust me...? Sire..."

"Of course. You may set off immediately!" I ordered, and off he went. "Good luck... Leon..."

I think he can do this. He's: brave, valiant, noble at heart and not just in blood, strongly-built, tall and slightly menacing when he wants to be, very persuasive, and _very _loyal. I expect him to be back in less than at least two days; he will not disobey me! And Arthur has to learn...

_**Nimueh.**_

I looked into my stone basin, my blue cloak hanging limply from my shoulders. A frown stood on my red lips, as I watched Arthur ride over the mountains and towards the cave. I turned around, the picture suddenly fading from existence, and I flipped my cloak's hood up. I was going to take a visit to Arthur Pendragon... My lips curled into an evil smirk, my thoughts making me almost jump in victory. Uther Pendragon _must _fall!

_**Gaius.**_

I lightly brush away some loose strands of black hair from Merlin's sweaty forehead. I never knew Merlin to look so innocent before... well, except that time a few years back when Merlin collapsed in the market and he had a sickness that lasted a few years... He couldn't go outside. He missed out on training, banquets, and evening half of one of his brother's birthdays. He must have felt so alone, even more than when he was struggling with his magic as a child.

I pulled the grey blanket down and pulled out his arm, before grabbing my magnifying glass and examining the circular rash again. It looked so peculiar. Suddenly, my rickety door swung open, almost falling off its weak hinges, as Gwen hurried in, holding her yellow skirt in her hands.

"Let me guess," I started, at Gwen's distressed face. "She wasn't there..." She was powerful. She wouldn't allow herself to be trapped inside a dingy cell.

"No one has seen her since the banquet. Who is she?" Gwen wandered.

"Not who she claims to be..." I admitted.

"But you know, don't you?" Gwen said, a slight smile on her lips. She knew we were getting somewhere.

"Cara. Though, that's not her name. Not her real name anyway."

"Then who is she?" she asked again, pushing for an answer.

I sighed. "A powerful sorceress."

"Well, we should tell Uther," Gwen suggested, gripping the top of the empty chair beside Merlin's bed. "Maybe he could send riders out after her."

"No, she'll be long gone. It's impossible to know where though. Oh no," I suddenly gasped, looking back up at Gwen's confused face.

"What?" Gwen asked in an alarmed voice, looking seriously down into my eyes.

"She knows the only place an antidote can be found is the Forest of Balor. Arthur could be walking into a trap," I explained, rising from my seat.

"Arthur... Arthur... ooo..." Merlin gasps. I look down at his pale face with worry. Even in his fevered state, he still knows what we're talking about, and he's worrying about his brother. Poor Merlin... He's like a son to me. I have faith that he will survive... It's _destiny!_

**_Leon._**

I rode as fast as I could; the horse was galloping faster than ever, and I was struggling to keep hold of the reins. I had to get to Prince Arthur before he got hurt. I didn't have room in my mind to think about how he's a skilled warrior, trained from birth, or how he's managed to escape death... four times in the last month. King Uther Pendragon sent me on a quest to bring back his son safely, _me_, and I won't fail!

_**Arthur.**_

I lead my horse through the trees onto the main path. The trees were closing in, almost engulfing the cave at the end of the path. I could hardly see it anyway, as the thick fog was clouding my vision, like it was crawling deep into my very soul.

The faint sound of crying could be heard over my horse's hooves which were snapping twigs and clomping on the ground noisily. Who was crying? I moved a low-hanging branch out of my way, and I saw the full size of the cave staring me in the face now, but in front of it, sat on a little, damp log was an elegant woman with raven-black hair and a ripped, red dress. She had a cut, which looked like it had been caused by either claws or_ really_ sharp fingernails...

"Hello? Are you alright?" I asked, trying to grab her attention. I'd been snapping twigs and rattling my armour all the way down the path, but it looked like her crying had drowned out her hearing and she amazingly hadn't noticed me. She was fingering her light blue cloak that was sat beside her on the log, almost curling herself into a ball while still sitting upright on the log.

I walked up to her, careful not to touch or frighten her, so I managed to get on one knee and look under her hair, which had fallen in front of her face. She had a pale face, blood red lips and extraordinary, blue eyes.

A loud roar sounded from behind me, and she almost fell off the log she was sitting on. She screamed in terror, trying to scramble away from the beast crawling over the hill. I swiveled round and knelt in front of her to protect her.

"Stay back..." I mutter to her, as I look into the beast's eyes. It was the Cockatrice; I remember it from the book Gaius showed me. It guarded the cave to the Mortaeus flower; I had to get past him to save my brother. I got up and edged towards it, showing no fear. It walked slowly... and was quite small in height. I could take on this beast. Its two-tipped tongue slithered out as it hissed at its threat; me.

I draw my sword and show off as I swing it around for effect. Its golden eyes pierce my blue ones, as it edges closer. I swing my sword at it, to make sure it doesn't get too close. It suddenly lunges at me, almost hitting and ripping off my head, but I duck and roll away; I can't allow its venom to get me. I give my sword one last swing, before saying goodbye to my trusty friend and throwing it across the clearing. It pierces the Cockatrice's stomach, and it growls in pain as it dies.

I look back at the timid woman, who immediately jumps off the log and backs away in fear. I walk towards her after sheathing my sword, and hold up a weak hand to show her I'm not going to hurt her, while I wipe my sweaty forehead with the other.

"It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you," I promised. I looked back at her arm. "Who did that to you?" I finally asked.

"My master," she murmured. I stared at her. Her voice was beautiful, soft and quiet. "I ran away from him, but then I got lost. Please don't leave me!" she pleaded.

"I won't... I'm not going to."

"You can take me away from here?" she asked hopefully.

"Not yet. There's something I have to do first." I look towards the cave's mouth with a glum expression. I remember Merlin's suffering form and tears well up in my eyes slightly.

"Why have you come to the caves?" the woman said, her voice suddenly rising with pure confidence.

"I'm looking for something. It can only be found here..." I spill, not concentrating on her at all. Merlin...

"What is it?" she asks, as I grab my horse's reins. I turn away from her. Should I tell her any more? "I know this place; I could help you," she continues.

I give up, her beautiful voice managing to persuade me. "It's a type of flower that only grows inside the cave. It's very rare..." I say, once again turning away from her as sadness creeps into my eyes.

"The Mortaeus flower?" she asked, guessing correctly... first time. "I know where they are. I'll show you." She grabs her cloak, pulling it round her shoulders, and swiftly walks into the cave. How did she know where they were? I thought she was lost... Who cares. Merlin...

I follow her into the cave. She grabs a torch and lights it and passes it to me, before lighting another one for herself. Then she leads the way, her hood suddenly covering her face.

_**Will.**_

I enter Gaius' chambers, to find Gaius and Gwen sat on either side of Merlin.

"How's he doing?" I ask cautiously, sitting down beside Gwen and looking over my master's features.

"He's getting weaker..." Gaius sighed.

"Arthur, it's... it's a trap. It's a trap..." Merlin mumbled. I furrowed my eyebrows. What was a trap?

"His fever's getting worse too, isn't it?" Gwen asked knowingly.

"The poison's setting in..." Gaius replied.

"Eft gewunigen wilgesiþas, þonne wig cume," Merlin muttered. What was that?! What language was that?!

"Shh..." Gaius soothed, pressing the cold cloth against Merlin's forehead. "Could you fetch me some more Wolfbane?" Gaius asks Gwen.

"Yes, of course!"

She nods and hurries out. Gaius stands up and mixes another remedy up for Merlin. I take the cloth out of the bucket and hold it to Merlin's forehead.

"Merlin, you must fight it!" I whisper to him. I look over to Gaius who smiles at me fondly. I blush as I turn back to my master.

**_Merlin._**

Arthur's in danger, I could feel it within my bones, within my golden heart; Arthur was in trouble. I'd seen someone... one of Arthur's head knights, possibly his first if I remember correctly - Leon - hurrying through the forest after Arthur. He was catching up quite quickly, but then the scene had changed to Cara grinning evilly, Arthur following after her through a cave, and I tried as hard as I could to warn him, but he wouldn't let me in; he was on his own...

_**Nimueh.**_

I turn a corner deeper into the caves, Merlin's stupid brother following behind me like some pet. It was easy to fool him. He may of killed the Cockatrice, but he'd fallen for my innocent act and now he was going to die in the caves.

"There they are," I say, pointing to a small group of yellow flowers on the other side of the cliff's edge. It was a bit high up, but I'd gotten the flower easily before with the help of magic.

"Keep back from the edge," he advises. Well, what do you think I was going to do. Jump off the edge and see if I'd fly? "Don't worry..." he continues. I'm not 4!

"We'll be out of here soon," he finishes. Well, I will be, but I'm not sure you will, _Arthur Pendragon!_

"Eorthe, lyft, fry, waeter, hiersumie me," I whisper. The cave begins to shake. "Eorthe ac stanas hiersumie me." I suddenly shout the words, and Arthur turns to me in fright. "Ic can stanas tobrytan..."

"What are you doing?!" Arthur shouts over the rumbling of the cave.

"...hiersumie me!" I finish.

Arthur drops his torch as the rock falls beneath him, but he jumps for his life to the opposite ledge and catches it with his hands, leaving him dangling there, trying to pull his _fat _body up onto the ledge. Who would ever find him attractive... I have to admit, his brother is far fitter.*

"I expected so much more," I said in an evil voice, dropping the innocent act altogether.

"Who are you?!" Arthur screamed at me, trying to turn his head all the way to see my face. I let the hood down off of my head to fall limply behind my back.

"The last face you'll ever see."

Suddenly, a giant, black spider – obviously way bigger than it was supposed to be – jumped down onto Arthur's ledge and made its way towards him.

"It seems we have a visitor," I laughed.

Arthur edges away from the spider, and resorts to drawing his sword when the ledge gets too thin. He swings at it, before slicing it in half when it jumps at him. It falls down into the crack, joining Arthur's lost torch.

"Very good..." I praise. "But he won't be the last. "I'll let his friends finish you off Arthur Pendragon. It's not your destiny to die at my hand!" I say, walking out of the cave. I leave Arthur to dangle there on his own to die in the darkness.

"Who are you?!" Arthur's voice rings behind me. Nimueh of course...

Outside of the cave, I walk over to my white stallion which was hidden in the bushes... but it had disappeared. I looked around trying to find it, but the thick fog wouldn't let me see further into the darkening wood. I turned back and walked over to where Arthur's horse was, but it wasn't there either. Oh yes... he moved his horse before we went into the cave. Where did he put it again? I look around, but again, the fog stops me from seeing anything past the end of my nose.

Suddenly, I hear a twig snap and a horse's hooves clomping nearer and nearer. "Arthur!" a man, with a strong confident and loud voice, shouted through the fog. He jumped off his horse, but I thought... 'none of that...' and blasted him back with my magic. He hit a huge rock and he was knocked unconscious. I laughed, as the rock was slowly stained red, and magically transported myself away.

_**Merlin.**_

My eyes rolled about in their sockets; that's the only thing I could tell was going on with my body. I sensed two people nearby, but I didn't give them any attention. I could see Leon again and... Cara! I watch as Leon is thrust back through the fog and crushed into a rock, his head bleeding rapidly. Cara transported herself away and I watched as Leon lay there, getting paler and paler, as he started to die. But I couldn't have any of that! He was the only one who could help Arthur now!

I gathered all the strength I had left, and urged it to heal Arthur's head knight. I felt myself getting weaker and weaker, and immediately stopped my Leon groaned. Gaius would have to fix him up when he got back. I sighed, and trusted Leon to do the right thing. He hurried into the cave, and I tried to guide him the right way. And that's when my heart almost stopped. Me and Leon had seen the same thing; Arthur was dangling off a cliff in the darkness.

_**Will.**_

Gaius sat down on the other side of Merlin with a thud. Merlin hadn't stopped rambling on about Arthur for the past few minutes. Saying "it's a trap", "danger-ous" or "no... stop".

"I'm worried about him..." I admitted. Gaius looked up at me, but my eyes were glued to Merlin's closed ones. "I know... I am too. But I'm afraid if Arthur doesn't get back in time, there will be no more of him..." Gaius sighed.

"He's a Prince... I don't understand why Uther wanted him to die..."

"He didn't. But Arthur's birth was a hard one... and he's Uther's only true son. I'm afraid Uther thinks Arthur's more precious in these situations," Gaius admitted. A hard birth...?

"What do you mean by 'a hard birth'?" I asked curiously.

Gaius didn't answer, but Merlin's ramblings caught my attention and I totally forgot about Gaius and Arthur's 'birth'.

"Arthur. It's too dark. Too dark. Fromum feohgiftum on fæder bearme. Fromum feohgiftum," Merlin mumbled. I silently gasped as a blue light appeared beneath the blanket around Merlin's right hand.

"Merlin..." Gaius gasps, looking up at me in worry, but my eyes were glued to Merlin's hand in worry. What was happening? What was he doing?

Gaius' arm creeps up to the blanket and he slowly folds the blanket down so we can see his hand. In it, there was a blue ball of light swirling around. Magic!

"What are you doing?" Gaius asked Merlin, even though he knew he couldn't answer.

"What the hell is that?!" I asked, alarmed. Was I too dramatic? I wasn't actually scared of the magic, but I was a little shocked.

Gaius looked up at me in worry. "You mustn't tell anyone about this, _anyone!"_ Gaius says harshly.

"I won't, I promise. But... just tell me. What is that?" I asked again.

"Magic..." Gaius sighed. "The most powerful kind..."

I looked to Merlin, who's eyes were rolling beneath their lids, but he looked calmer. Was he helping Arthur?

"Leave them, Arthur..." Merlin muttered, struggling under the blankets. Looks like he is... "Go, save yourself... Follow the light!" Merlin shouted. Gaius put a hand on Merlin's shoulder, and I followed. We both pushed down to stop Merlin from struggling so hard, but it was difficult. "Faster... Go faster. Follow the light! Move. Climb," Merlin continued. I stared at him in awe.

Suddenly, Merlin's breathing goes shallow again and his breath goes deathly quiet. The light flickers out of Merlin's hand. I suddenly notice my breathing was very rapid and took deep breathes to calm myself. What just happened?

_**Arthur.**_

What just happened? Why am I always the one who dangles off a cliff?! Okay, maybe I never have before, but why can't I just get the stupid antidote without an evil sorceress trying to kill me?! I heard scuffling, and wondered if she was coming back to gloat. That would be a little weird, but-

"Arthur!" Leon said, coming round the corner of the cave's entrance. "Oh my god... I should have brought a torch..."

"Why didn't you? How did you even get here without one?"

"It was light in the tunnels..." Leon said before he starting looking around. I was only just visible in the gloom, and that's when I realised that the tunnels were now lighted up by a mysterious blue light. Maybe that sorceress did it...

"How do I help you?" Leon asked, looking round for something to light, something to hold, something to get to me, anything!

Suddenly, a huge, blue ball of light floats through from the tunnels and comes to bob above my head. I look up at it and immediately realise it must be that woman, back to finish me off.

"Come on, then! What are you waiting for?! Finish me off!" I shouted at the ball of light. For a split second I thought I was going mad, but the ball of light was really there. It floated a little higher, so I took advantage of that and climbed onto the ledge.

I looked back to Leon to see him looked at the ground in amazement and a bit of fear. The small piece of rock that used to make up half a bridge - but had fallen because of that sorceress' spell - was starting to slowly rebuild itself. The Earth was just expanding, until it made a small, stone bridge for Arthur to cross.

But then the light moved even higher, making the bluish grey rock glow. Arthur looked down and noticed that a load of screeching, black spiders were rapidly crawling towards me and , I changed my tactics, and grabbed Leon's arm and pulled him across the steady bridge. I looked up and spotted my prize; the Mortaeus flower was only a few feet above me, and I was sure I could get it. The screeching slowly got louder and I made my choice; I - we, were going to have to climb _up._

I started to climb up slowly, Leon on my tail, the spiders hot on my trail, and headed for the flower. Finally I got near enough to reach it, and stretching my arm as far as possible, I reached out my hand, and my fingertips brushed against the yellow petals lightly, but then I realised I wasn't near enough! I reached out again and tried to grab, but all I did was rustle it's long, green leaves. I looked back down, the spiders were advancing on me quickly. They'd already reached the ledge a few meters down and the top layer of spiders were frighteningly close to Leon.

I reached out one last time, my arm stretching so far I thought it was about to pop out of its socket, and I suddenly plucked the flower from the soft moss it was resting in. Gotcha! I put it inside a red pouch attached to my belt with shaky hands, before grabbing the stone above me again. My hand slipped and I clung for dear life with my left hand as my right hand dangled down.

The light floated back down towards me, waiting for me to follow. I bit my right hand and eased the glove off with my teeth, before letting it drop down into the crack, soon followed by my other one. I gripped the blue stone again and carried on climbing, the blue ball of light guiding me higher and higher. I daren't look down, but I did. Thousands of red eyes looked up at me as they ran to kill me and my head knight.

I looked back up to come face to face with the exit. The blue light disappeared out into the forest. The night chill ruffled my blond hair, as I clambered onto the cliff's top, pulling Leon up with me. We hurried out of the other end of the cave and gasped for breath. I drew my sword and hurried away.

A few meters away, behind a load of trees, I found mine and Leon's horses. What? Don't tell me I just went in a complete circle! I turned to Leon, who looked completely baffled, but we decided to leg it before the spiders started spilling out of the cave's exit and we raced through the darkening night together. We did it!

_**Merlin.**_

I felt like death itself. I felt like I'd been hit by Mary Collins' dagger, bitten by Valiant's snake and captured by the Afanc's illness all in one. Was I dead? Surely not... I can't be! Flashes of a familiar face clouded my mind, making it hurt like hell. Well, if I was dead, I probably was in hell. Heaven surely didn't make you suffer like this, did it?

Arthur flashed into my mind again. I remember now! I'd drank a poisoned chalice, which was given to me by Bayard... and it had killed me? But, I don't remember anything more, only Arthur, Morgana and Will's shocked faces as I drank from the goblet and choked on my life.

Arthur flashed into my mind once again, but he was with Leon this time, and it was too dark to see.

As the image flashed into my mind more vividly, like it was coming to life, my head felt like it was being plunged into a freezing cold bucket of water. Arthur was dangling off the edge, Leon urgently looking around for something to help them in the situation.

"It's too dark... Too dark..." I muttered to myself. He needed some help... But, wasn't this just a dream? Who cares, just in case. "Fromum feohgiftum on fæder bearme. Fromum feohgiftum..." I muttered. I felt my hand twitch, but I couldn't look down to see if it had worked. I couldn't see! All I could see was darkness, and then my light came into the open cave, illuminating Arthur and Leon's faces brightly.

My ball of light floated towards Arthur until it was bobbing above his head. Leon watches as Arthur managed to climb onto the ledge. I decide to get them back together, so I slowly concentrate on the broken bridge and expand the rock until it makes a beautiful, sturdy bridge again. Arthur grabs Leon's hand and they both begin to climb upwards, until Arthur stops and reaches for the flower.

"Leave them, Arthur..." I say, as he climbs towards them. What's he doing? Why would he want to get an ugly, yellow flower from inside a cave for? Was it a joke for Morgana? Has to be...

"Go. Save yourself. Follow the light!" I yell. What mess have you got yourself into, brother? You want a flower for Morgana for a joke, almost get killed by Cara... and now you're getting chased by giant red-eyed spiders that are super quick! "Faster. Go faster. Follow the light!" I yell uncontrollably as a spider nips at Leon's boot; Leon nearly falling as he shakes it off hurriedly.

He manages to look up and see the exit, so I let the ball of light slowly dissipate as it wanders out of the cave's exit. I take a deep breath as the last image I see is Arthur and Leon running away from the cave.

Then, I, once again, succumb to the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>*Moment of weakness. I had to put that in. I'll accept slight criticism for that, but it still stands!<strong>

**Argh! Will found out about Merlin's magic! Should he tell Robert? Tell me what you guys think. Plus... I REACHED OVER 6,000 WORDS! Ye ye... not a lot. But, to me, it is! And... I'm SO sorry I haven't updated in weeks, there's really no excuse that is passable, but... I've just been stressed and stuff; family, tests... bullies... :( I appreciate the people who make me smile on this site; thank you! x (Check out the Merlin fics Shadow-StrikeRaven has done, they're worth reading!)  
><strong>

**And, also, LEON'S HERE! And he's still immortal :D  
><strong>

**P.S. - Please tell me if there's any mistakes. The bottom bit all clumped together in a big paragraph and it took a while to rewrite it, and then re-write it with Leon in it, so... I thought 'I'm not reading ALL that again, I'll just let them have it!' So, tell me what you think. Thank you xxxxx  
><strong>


End file.
